Ein neues Leben
by kicelina
Summary: Eine Super Junior Story. Leeteuk verliebt sich in eine Frau die schon verheiratet war und zwei Kinder hat. Was wird passieren?


**Ein neues Leben?**

**1. Prolog  
**  
Nun war es 8 Monate her seit diesem Schicksalhaften Tag.  
Leyla Celin Lau erinnerte sich nicht gerne an den Tag, an dem sie einen der wichtigsten Menschen  
in ihrem Leben verloren hatte. Ihren Ehemann. Nein lieber konzentrierte sie sich auf die ihre noch verbliebenen Schätze. Ihre Töchter Kiara Celine (8 Jahre) und Lilli Nadine (4 Jahre).

*Flashback*  
Am 19.04.2010 war der Unfall passiert bei dem ein betrunkener Fahrer frontal in ihr Auto gekracht war. Ihr Mann mit dem Sie 9 Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, starb in ihren Armen noch am Unfallort. Nie würde sie die letzten Worte vergessen, die er ihr gesagt hatte, bevor er für immer seine Augen schloss: "Vergiss mich nicht und versuche dir und unseren Kindern alle Träume zu erfüllen. Ich liebe Dich, denke immer daran und werde glücklich."  
Dann hatte auch sie Schwärze umfangen.

Erst 3 Monate später war sie im Krankenhaus wieder erwacht. Ihre Schwiegereltern waren bei ihr, vorsichtig erklärten sie ihr was geschehen war. Leyla brach in Tränen aus und ihre erste Fragen nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte waren:  
"Wo sind meine Kinder und wie geht es Ihnen? Wissen sie was passiert ist?" Beate, ihre Schwiegermutter versicherte ihr das es den Kindern gut gehe, sie hatten es ihnen schonend beigebracht und Lilli hatte es auch schon gut verkraftet, da sie noch sehr jung war und  
noch nicht alles verstand, nur Kiara konnte nicht wirklich damit umgehen ihren Vater verloren zu haben und nicht mit ihrer Mutter darüber sprechen zu können. Beate versprach ihr die Kinder beim nächsten Mal mitzubringen.

3 Tage später konnte sie endlich ihre Kinder wieder in die Arme schließen, unter Tränen erzählte ihr Kiara von der Beerdigung ihres geliebten Papas und das sie im zum Abschied einen Brief geschrieben hatte und Lilli ihm ein Bild gemalt hatte.  
Auch das sie bei Oma ins Haus gezogen waren und Papas altes Zimmer bekommen hatten. Opa hatte ein schönes Foto von Ihrem Papa vergrößern lassen und in ihrem Zimmer aufgehängt, damit sie Ihm jeden Tag erzählen konnten was sie alles erlebt hatten und ihm auch immer ‚Gute Nacht' sagen konnten.  
Leyla hörte sich alles an was ihre Kinder ihr zu erzählen hatten, ohne dabei in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie wollte es nicht noch schwerer für ihre Kinder machen, und immer wieder rief sie Sich die letzten Worte ihres Mannes in Erinnerung.

Nachdem die Kinder mit den Großeltern nachhause gefahren waren, nicht ohne vorher noch zu versichern dass sie bald wieder kommen würden und Mama schnell wieder gesund werden solle, fing sie an sich Gedanken zu machen.  
Wie sollte ihr Leben weiter gehen? Ihren Job hatte sie bestimmt nicht mehr und eine neue Wohnung musste sie sich auch suchen. Immer die Worte ihres Mannes im Hinterkopf beschloss sie erst mal wieder gesund zu werden und dann ganz von vorne anzufangen.

**2. Fortschritte  
**  
Die Reha begann. Mittlerweile war der 22. September 2010, vor 6 Tagen war Lilli 5 Jahre alt geworden.  
Und nur noch 2 Tage bis zu Leylas Geburtstag. Ihre Kinder waren stolz auf ihre Mama, das sie es geschafft hatte so schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Und so kam es dann auch, dass der Arzt ihr zwei Tage später das schönste Geschenk überhaupt machte, indem er ihr sagte dass sie noch am selben Tag nach Hause dürfte, aber ja daran denke sollte, weiter zu trainieren um die Muskulatur zu festigen. Schon eine Stunde später stand ihr Schwiegervater Bernd in der Tür um sie abzuholen. Kaum war er eingetreten, betraten noch 4 andere den Raum. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Leylas Gesicht, solange schon hatte sie ihre Brüder nicht mehr gesehen. Die Ärzte hatten davon abgeraten zu viel Besuch zu bekommen. Doch nun waren sie hier um sie abzuholen. Jeden von Ihnen nahm sie erst mal in den Arm und sprach ihr sein Beileid aus.

Auf dem Weg aus dem Krankenhaus erzählten sie Leyla erst mal was sie alles gemacht hatten in den letzten 5 Monaten. Mirko, ihr älterer Bruder hatte seiner Freundin endlich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und Leyla sollte das Datum festlegen, Steve war endlich mit Mandy, seiner Freundin, zusammen gezogen, Björn hatte sich entschlossen zur Armee zu gehen, im November wäre es soweit und David hatte eine Ausbildung zum Chefkoch angefangen. Sie war wirklich stolz auf ihre Brüder, nicht dass sie das nicht vorher auch schon gewesen war, aber anscheinend hatte der Unfall ihre Brüder zum nachdenken angeregt.

Draußen angekommen fielen ihr fast die Augen raus, das konnte doch nicht sein, das war doch ihr Auto, aber der sah ja so ganz anders aus als vorher.  
Der Fiat mit dem sie den Unfall gehabt hatten war ja ein Totalschaden, den hätte sie auch nie wieder fahren können, aber sie hatte ja noch den Ford Mondeo Kombi und genau dieser stand jetzt vor ihr, aber der war doch einfach nur Silber gewesen, dieser hier sah so ganz anders aus, die untere Hälfte war blau lackiert und oben schwarz. Die hinteren Scheiben waren schwarz getönt und die vordere und hintere Stoßstange waren verstärkt und vorgezogen worden, die Lampen hatten einen bösen Blick bekommen und die Felgen waren ebenfalls schwarz lackiert. Wenn das nicht ihr Nummernschild gewesen wäre hätte sie diesen Wagen niemals als Ihren erkannt. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" riefen ihre Brüder im Chor. "Wir dachten wir erfüllen dir mal einen Wunsch um dir zu zeigen wie lieb wir dich haben und wie stolz wir auf dich sind dass du so schnell wieder auf die Beine gekommen bist." sprach Steve. Leyla bedankte sich bei ihren Brüdern und bat sie das Auto für sie nach Hause zu fahren, sie wolle sich erst langsam wieder an das fahren heran wagen. Leyla setzte sich zu Bernd ins Auto, dieser sah sie an und fragte: "Ich habe Dir schon einen Strauß gekauft, er liegt auf dem Rücksitz". Leyla war erstaunt wie gut Bernd sie doch kannte, aber sie waren ja schon vom ersten Tag an ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen. Natürlich wusste er dass ihr erster Weg zum Friedhof sein würde.

Dort angekommen betrat sie mit Bernd und Ihren Brüdern den Friedhof. Björn nahm sie an die Hand da er Angst hatte sie könne zusammen brechen. Am Grab ihres Mannes angekommen legte sie die Blumen ab und bat die anderen sie eine Weile alleine zu lassen. Noch in Sichtweite beobachteten sie Leyla, immer zum Sprung bereit, falls etwas passieren sollte. Leyla indessen erzählte ihrem Mann mit Tränen in den Augen wie sehr sie ihn vermissen und immer lieben würde. Versprach ihm seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen und zu versuchen wieder glücklich zu werden. Auch wie sie die letzten Monate verbracht hatte erzählte sie ihm. Noch lange saß sie am Grab und immer mehr Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. "Bitte sag mir doch einer warum ausgerechnet du sterben musstest?" sprach sie vor sich hin. Erst jetzt nachdem sie am Grab ihres Mannes saß war die Sache für sie wirklich real. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sie immer noch die Hoffnung das dass alles nur ein böser Traum war und sie bald aufwachen und ihrem Mann in sei lächelndes Gesicht sehen würde. Irgendwann stand sie auf und versprach Robert ihn bald wieder zu besuchen. Björn nahm sie in den Arm und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, er wusste genau dass er jetzt nichts sagen musste, nur für seine Schwester da zu sein reichte völlig. Langsam beruhigte sich Leyla wieder.  
Nachdem sie bei ihren Schwiegereltern angekommen war, erwartete sie die nächste Überraschung, Ihre Mutter und ihre beste Freundin warteten dort auf sie um ihr zur Genesung und zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Beate drückte ihr ein kleines Geschenk in die Hand, Leyla öffnete dies und fand darin den Ehering ihres Mannes, an eine Kette gehangen. Sie bedankte sich bei Beate und machte die Kette um. Ihren eigenen Ehering hatten Ihre Schwiegereltern verkleinern lassen, und Leyla trug diesen noch immer. Sie sah keine Veranlassung darin diesen abzunehmen.

Nachdem sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten schnitte Leyla ein Thema an dass ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele gebrannt hatte. "Was ist mit dem Unfallverursacher?"  
Dani, ihre beste Freundin fand zuerst die Sprache wieder: " Also die Verhandlung war im Juni. Der Typ war sturzbetrunken und selbst nachdem er sich 1000-mal entschuldigt hatte, hat der Richter ihn zu 10 Jahren Haft verurteilt." An dieser Stelle schaltete sich Steve ein: "Wir alle waren bestürzt dass Roberts Leben nur 10 Jahre wert sein sollte und Dani ist darauf hin sehr laut geworden und hat im Gerichtssaal geschrien, dass er Lebenslänglich bekommen solle dafür das er eine glückliche Familie zerstört hatte und zwei kleine Mädchen ihren Vater verloren haben. Darauf hat der Richter geantwortet dass er sie gut verstehen könne, aber ihm leider die Hände gebunden seien." Leyla blickte ihre Freundin an und bedankte sich bei ihr. Jetzt müsste sie ihr Leben neu beginnen, mal schauen was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde.

**3. Entscheidung  
**  
Leyla war mittlerweile 29 Jahre, hatte eine sehr anstrengende und langwierige Reha hinter sich.  
Nachdem sie wieder laufen gelernt hatte, beschloss sie mit dem Tanzen anzufangen. Schon bald stellte sie fest, dass sie großes Talent dafür hatte, schnell lernte sie alle Choreographien die sie sich anschaute.  
Irgendwann wurden ihr diese aber zu langweilig und sie schaute im Internet nach Alternativen.  
Durch einen Zufall stieß sie dann auf ein Dance Battle der Gruppe Super Junior.  
Dieser Tanzstil sagte ihr sofort zu, umgehend begann sie mit dem Training, nachdem sie eine Choreographie konnte, nahm sie sich die nächste vor.  
Irgendwann kamen ihre Töchter mal dazu und fragten ob sie mittanzen dürften. Leyla freute sich darüber und begann ihnen die Schritte zu erklären.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung lernten die beiden genauso schnell wie sie selbst und schon bald konnten sie die meisten der Choreos mit Ihnen zusammen tanzen.

Irgendwann im Dezember kam Kiara zu ihrer Mutter und fragte sie: " Mama wir haben doch keinen Papa mehr? Ich habe im Fernsehen eine Reportage über Südkorea gesehen, da gibt es Kinder die haben gar keine Eltern mehr, kann man da nicht was machen? Ich würde diese Kinder gerne mal besuchen."  
Leyla ließ sich dieses Gespräch lange durch den Kopf gehen. Kiara hatte gerade ihren 8. Geburtstag gefeiert und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Lilli und Kiara hatten sich zu Weihnachten einen Besuch bei einem Super Junior Konzert gewünscht, warum nicht beides miteinander verbinden.  
Sie hatte sowieso schon darüber nachgedacht nach Seoul zu fliegen, sie wollte sich bei Starking bewerben. (Star King ist eine koreanische Sendung bei der Leute auftreten die ein besonderes Talent haben (ähnlich wie DSDS, nur das diese Leute wirklich Talent haben), und Stars dann entscheiden wer gewinnt. AM Ende der Sendung können die Gewinner dann entscheiden ob sie in der nächsten Sendung wieder antreten werden.) Sie hatte festgestellt dass sie nicht nur Talent zum tanzen hatte sondern auch zum singen, ebenso wie Kiara und Lilli. Fast alle Lieder von Super Junior konnten sie mittlerweile auswendig. Kiara und Lilli sogar noch welche von Shinee und Big Bang. Seit 2 Monaten nahmen die drei auch schon Sprachunterricht. Kiara und Lilli fiel das Lernen der Sprache leicht da sie noch sehr jung waren, nur Leyla tat sich etwas schwer aber sie konnte sich ja noch mit Englisch behelfen. 13 Jahre Englisch da sollte doch was haften geblieben sein.

Leyla setzte sich mit Bernd und Beate zusammen um die Reise zu besprechen, durch die Lebensversicherung ihres Mannes musste sie sich über die finanziellen Mittel keine Sorgen machen. Und wieder fielen ihr die Worte ihres Mannes ein. "Die ganze Reise wäre mit Robert noch viel schöner geworden" sagte Leyla zu Ihren Schwiegereltern. Traurig sahen die beiden Leyla an. Immer wenn das Gespräch auf Robert kam hatten die beiden Angst, dass Leyla zusammen brechen würde. Jeder wusste wie sehr die beiden sich geliebt hatten und wie glücklich sie miteinander waren. Beate war erstaunt wie gut Leyla den Schmerz vor den Mädchen verstecken konnte. Gut sie selbst konzentrierte sich auch auf die Sorge um Leyla und die Kinder. um nicht daran zu zerbrechen ihren ältesten Sohn verloren zu haben. Trotzdem hörte sie Leyla jede Nacht weinen und war froh dass diese vom Tanzen manchmal so müde war das sie doch etwas ruhiger schlief. Bernd und Beate waren etwas traurig, konnten sie aber verstehen. Vielleicht würde Leyla dann auch mit Schmerz besser fertig werden, wenn sie nicht alles ständig an Ihren Mann erinnerte. Bevor sie fliegen konnte musste aber noch einiges erledigt werden, sie mussten Reisepässe beantragen, die letzten Impfungen mussten gemacht werden, die Reise musste gebucht werden und natürlich das Hotel. Als erstes machte Leyla ein Video von sich und den Kindern und schickte es an Starking. Hoffentlich würden sie angenommen werden.

Alles war erledigt, die Reise war für Ende März gebucht, nun musste Leyla nur noch einkaufen gehen, da sie durch das Tanzen einiges an Gewicht verloren hatte, musste sie sich neu einkleiden.  
Schnell wurde sie fündig, neue Unterwäsche, mehrere Hosen, kurze Röcke, Oberteile, zwei Kleider, einen Mantel, eine Jacke und natürlich Schuhe. Nachdem sie genug für sich gefunden hatte, musste sie unbedingt noch einige Sachen für ihre kleinen kaufen. Sie fand sogar eine Hose und ein Oberteil das es in allen Größen gab, dass wollte sie tragen wenn sie mit den Mädchen bei Starking angenommen werden sollte. Dann kaufte sie noch Röcke; Kleider, Hosen und noch andere Sachen für die Beiden. Ein Cappy für jeden von Ihnen, denn sie sollten bei Starking nicht sofort als Mädchen erkannt werden. Auf dem Weg nach Hause viel Ihr dann ein dass sie noch die Tickets für das Super Junior Konzert abholen musste, sie hatte sich diese per Post schicken lassen.

**4. Die Reise beginnt  
**  
Es war der 28.März 2011, heute würde der Flug nach Seoul gehen. Vor einer Woche war dann auch endlich die Annahmebestätigung für Starking gekommen, in der nächsten Sendung sollten sie auftreten, für einen Dolmetscher war gesorgt, stand darin. Wer die Gäste sein würden stand allerdings nicht darin. Bernd brachte die drei nach Berlin zum Flughafen, nahm Leyla noch das Versprechen ab sich regelmäßig zu melden und gut auf alle aufzupassen, im Gegenzug bat Leyla ihn darum nach ihren Brüdern und Roberts Grab zu schauen. Alle waren sehr aufgeregt und hatten die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen, was auch von Vorteil war. Kaum war das Flugzeug in der Luft schliefen Kiara und Lilli ein. Leyla beobachtete ihre Kinder und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Kurze Zeit später war auch sie eingeschlafen. Sie wurde von einem leisen: "Mama" geweckt. Das war Lilli, anscheinend waren die beiden gerade wach geworden. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Anzeige stellte Leyla fest, dass sie noch mind. 4 Stunden Flugzeit vor sich hätten, da hatten sie aber lange geschlafen. Erst mal aßen sie etwas, dann spielte sie mit Kiara und Lilli einige Spiele, schließlich schauten sich die beiden einen Trickfilm auf dem Laptop an. Leyla hatte die Stewardess gefragt ob dies in Ordnung sei, sie gab ihr okay. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und nur noch ein paar Minuten dann würden sie Landen. Leyla räumte alles zusammen und schnallte ihre Kinder und sich an.

Sie waren in Seoul gelandet, als erstes mussten sie Koffer holen, Leyla ermahnte Kiara und Lilli immer bei Ihr zu bleiben, woran sich die beiden auch hielten. Nachdem sie die Koffer geholt hatte und durch die Zollkontrolle war schaute sie auf die Schilder, die die warteten in der Ankunftshalle hochhielten, man hatte ihr zugesagt das jemand vom Hotel sie abholen würde, damit alles ohne Probleme laufen würde. Und siehe da, gefunden. Ein junger Mann hielt ein Schild mit ihrem Namen in die Höhe. Mit einem Lächeln ging sie auf ihn zu und fragte:" Do you speak English?", er bestätigte dies und sie erklärte ihm das sie Leyla Lau sei. Im Hotel angekommen schaute sie sich erst mal das Zimmer an: Ein Doppelbett war vorhanden und man hatte für Lilli noch ein Einzelbett reingestellt, gut denn sie wollte die beiden immer in Ihrer Nähe haben. Die Kinder waren ganz aufgeregt und wollten gleich erst mal spazieren gehen. Leyla schaute die beiden an und sagte: "Erst mal werden wir auspacken, dann schnell duschen und dann gehen wir raus, versprochen!" Die beiden nickten und begannen auszupacken. Leyla räumte alles in die Schränke und ging dann mit den Kindern duschen. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, Leyla sich noch geschminkt hatte, nahm sie die beiden an die Hand und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Unten gaben sie die Schlüssel ab und Leyla fragte noch wo man denn Eis essen gehen könnte.

Mittlerweile hatten sie einen Eis wagen gefunden. Jeder von Ihnen mit einem Eis bewaffnet schlenderten sie durch einen Park. Leyla ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen, während Kiara auf einer Schaukel saßen die sie entdeckt hatten. Einige koreanische Familien waren auch an diesem Spielplatz. Ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht 4 Jahre alt, schaute Lilli an und sagte dann zu ihr: "Du siehst aber süß aus!" Seine Mutter schaute mich an und wurde etwas rot. Vielleicht hoffte sie dass wir ihn nicht verstanden hätten. Lilli jedoch schaute den Jungen an und sagte dann auf Koreanisch: "Danke, mein Name ist Lilli und wie heißt du?" Der Junge schaute sie an und sagte dann: "Ich bin Akuma!". Die Mutter schaute Leyla an und sagte dann: "Die kleine spricht aber gut Hangul, wo hat sie das denn gelernt sie scheinen nicht von hier zu sein." Leyla begann zu lächeln und antwortete der Mutter: "Nein wir kommen aus Deutschland und sind nur auf Urlaub hier, wir haben zuhause einen Sprachkurs besucht. Die beiden sprechen aber besser als ich!" Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich Leyla von der Mutter und ging mit den Mädchen wieder ins Hotel um etwas zu essen, nicht ohne vorher zu versprechen bald wieder in den Park zum Spielen zu kommen.

Nach dem Essen wollte Leyla noch etwas mit den Mädchen tanzen gehen. Im Hotel gab es einen Saal den sie nutzen durften. Kiara und Lilli wollten bei Starking die Choreo von Don´t Don bringen. Nachdem sie diese zweimal durchgetanzt hatten, wollte Kiara und Lilli noch das Lied Shining Star üben. Bei der Choreo würde Lilli den Part von Henry und Sungmin tanzen und Kiara wollte Eunhyuks Part tanzen, Leyla selbst hatte sich für den Part von Leeteuk entschieden. Bei dem Lied Shining Star würde Lilli den Part von Sungmin und Kiara den von Ryeowook singen, Leyla alle anderen. Manchmal wunderte sich Leyla woher ihre Mädchen ihre Energie nahmen, aber die beiden kamen halt nach ihrem Vater, der war auch ein Energiebündel gewesen. Nachdem sie beiden gebadet und ins Bett gesteckt hatte, schaltete Leyla den Laptop ein und schrieb ihren Schwiegereltern das sie gut angekommen seien und jetzt erst mal schlafen gehen würden, in dem Moment skypte Steve sie an, noch kurz unterhielt sie sich mit ihm, dann legte sie sich schlafen. Der nächste Tag würde anstrengend werden.

** Besuch im Waisenhaus  
**

31.03.2011  
Schon um sieben Uhr am nächsten Morgen waren alle drei auf den Beinen, nachdem sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten um zu frühstücken.  
Gleich nach dem Frühstück ließ sich Leyla ein Taxi rufen, sie hatte sich aus dem Internet die Adresse des Waisenhauses rausgesucht und sich auch schon telefonisch bei der Heimleitung angemeldet.  
Kiara und Lilli hatten zuhause noch einen ganzen Koffer voller Spielzeug aussortiert und mitgenommen. Bewaffnet mit dem Koffer machten sich alle drei auf den Weg zum Waisenhaus.

Nun standen sie vor dem Haus, es war recht klein und man sah dass die Fenster und die Tür mal einen neuen Anstrich benötigen würden. Die Leiterin empfing sie an der Tür und bat sie herein.  
Leyla bedankte sich für die freundliche Begrüßung. Als erstes führte die Leiterin sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo alle Kinder versammelt waren. Leyla zählte 11 Kinder, vielleicht im Alter von 0 bis 9 Jahren. Ein kleiner Junge sprang ihr sofort ins Auge, er schien vielleicht ein paar Monate alt zu sein aber er hatte solch traurige Augen dass Leyla die Leiterin, die sich als Miss Kim vorgestellt hatte, sofort nach ihm fragte, diese sagte dann zu ihr: "Den kleinen hat die Polizei ausgesetzt in einem Park gefunden, er hat noch keinen Namen, leider wissen wir auch nicht genau wie alt er ist. Bisher schätzen wir ca. 5 Monate!" Leyla ging auf den Kleinen zu und nahm ihn in den Arm, er war so winzig und hatte so wunderschöne braune Augen. Leyla musste aufpassen sonst würde sie den kleinen nie wieder loslassen. Plötzlich stand Lilli vor ihr, schaute den kleinen aufmerksam an und sagte dann: "Der Kleine ist hübsch, Mama darf ich ihm einen Namen geben?" Leyla sah zu Miss Kim und diese willigte ein. Lilli schaute den Kleinen genau an, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und dann kam es, Leyla hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit: "Mama, ich finde der kleine sollte Sungmin heißen. Er hat auch so schöne Augen." Lilli hatte das ausgesprochen und dem Kleinen über die Wange gestrichen, worauf dieser sie ansah und anfing zu lächeln! Anscheinend gefiel ihm der Name. Leyla schaute Lilli an und sagte dann; "Wenn Miss Kim einverstanden ist dann wird er unseren Nachnamen bekommen."

Miss Kim war erstaunt, denn solange der Kleine da war hatte er noch nie gelächelt. Somit war es beschlossen, von heute an würde der Kleine "Lau Sungmin" heißen. Leyla beschloss die Patenschaft für den Kleinen zu übernehmen und ihn wenigstens ein wenig zu unterstützen. Sie war sich aber auch bewusst dass dies nicht wirklich viel war, was sie tun konnte. Aber da hatte sie schon eine Idee, die sie später mit ihren Kindern besprechen wollte. Mit dem kleinen Sungmin auf dem Arm übergab sie Miss Kim den Koffer mit dem Spielzeug, diese bedankte sich und bot an ihr nun das Waisenhaus zu zeigen.  
Nach dem Rundgang war Leyla klar dass hier einiges getan werden musste. Lilli und Kiara waren in der Zwischenzeit bei den Kindern geblieben und hatten mit ihnen gespielt. Die Kinder bedankten sich für die schönen Spielsachen und fragten ob Kiara und Lilli sie nochmal besuchen kommen würden.  
Leyla versprach sich auf jeden Fall nochmal sehen zu lassen, der Urlaub ging ja auch noch 3 Wochen. Es fiel ihr sehr schwer sich von Sungmin zu trennen. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von allen und versprach nicht zu lange zu warten bis sie wieder kommen würden.

Nach dem Mittagessen sollte Lilli einen Mittagsschlaf machen, was gar nicht so einfach war. Also lief es darauf hinaus, dass auch Leyla und Kiara schlafen gingen. Am Nachmittag machte sich Leyla mit den Kindern auf den Weg in den Park. Am Spielplatz lief ihnen auch gleich Akuma entgegen, er nahm Lilli an die Hand und lief zu den Schaukeln, Kiara trottete hinter ihnen her. Leyla setzte sich zu Akumas Mutter, die sich nun mit dem Namen Ajumi vorstellte, auf die Bank. Ajumi fragte Leyla was sie denn so in Seoul machen wollte, Leyla erzählte ihr von dem Waisenhaus und dass sie dieses heute besucht hatten. Ajumi erzählte ihr dass sie Akuma auch adoptiert hatten, weil sie keine eigenen Kinder bekommen konnte, auch dass sie überlegte noch ein Kind zu adoptieren. Leyla erzählte von dem kleinen Sungmin und wie man ihn gefunden hatte. Ajumi bat Leyla sich bei ihr zu melden wenn sie das nächste Mal zum Waisenhaus fahren würde, sie würde gerne mitkommen. Leyla versprach ihr dies zu tun und gab Ajumi noch ihre Handynummer. Noch eine Stunde hielten sie sich im Park auf, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Hotel machten. Im Hotel gab es so eine Art Kindergarten wo sie Kiara und Lilli für zwei Stunden unterbrachte, sie wollte sich noch etwas umsehen.

Gegen 17:00 Uhr holte sie ihre Mädchen wieder ab um noch ein wenig mit ihnen trainieren zu gehen. Kiara und Lilli hatten aber andere Pläne, sie wollten unbedingt die Choreo von Shinee tanzen, Leyla musste lächeln und legt die Musik zu Lucifer ein. Sie selbst setzte sich auf den Boden um die beiden zu beobachten. Immer wieder staunte sie über die Selbstsicherheit die ihr Kinder beim tanzen an den Tag legten. Nach Lucifer war noch Ring Ding Dong an der Reihe. Leyla beschloss morgen nochmal mit den Mädchen shoppen zu gehen. Nachdem auch dieses Lied zu Ende war bat Leyla die Kinder sich zu ihr zu setzen: "Ihr habt doch heute gesehen wie es in dem Waisenhaus aussieht? Nun ja ich habe da eine Idee. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir bei Star King gewinnen sollten, das Geld dem Waisenhaus spenden? Die Entscheidung dürft ihr alleine treffen. Ihr dürft es auch behalten wenn ihr wollt." sagte sie zu ihren Kindern. Kiara schaute ihre Mutter an und sagte dann:"Mama wir brauchen das Geld doch nicht, wir haben doch alles. Aber wenn wir dem Waisenhaus das Geld geben, bitten wir Frau Kim darum den Kindern davon neue Sachen zu kaufen, die meisten waren zu klein oder schon kaputt. okay?" Leyla war begeistert dass ihre Kinder so selbstlos waren. Langsam wurde es Zeit fürs Abendessen. Sie ließen sich etwas aufs Zimmer bringen um es dann vor dem Fernseher zu genießen. Morgen würden sie es ruhig angehen lassen, denn schon übermorgen würden sie bei Star King auftreten. Dann war es auch schon Zeit zum schlafen gehen.

** King  
**

02.04.2011  
Endlich war es soweit, Star King, Leyla war so aufgeregt, schließlich hatte sie noch vor Publikum gesungen oder getanzt. Sie sollten als drittes antreten. Sie machten sich in der Kabine fertig. die Haare zusammen und unter dem Käppi verschwinden lassen. Leyla schaute sich ihre Kinder an und fand dass sie wirklich aussahen wie kleine Jungen. Sie selbst sah auch nicht aus wie eine Frau sondern eher wie ein junger Mann. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch herausgefunden wer als Stargäste anwesend sein würde. Neben Joon und Mir von MBLAQ, Taemin und Minho von Shinne, drei Mädels von SNSD, Alexander und Eli von U-Kiss, Yoon Doo Joon und Yong Jun Hyung von Beast waren auch noch Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook und Siwon von SuperJunior eingeladen. Natürlich hatte Leyla gewusst dass Suju öfter dabei waren, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass sie ausgerechnet heute da sein würden. Diese Tatsache trug nicht gerade zur Beruhigung bei. Leyla hatte Angst sich vor Leeteuk und den anderen zu blamieren. Immer wieder rief sie sich die Worte von Ihrem Mann in den Sinn, und siehe da sie wurde ruhiger.  
Nur noch 10 Minuten dann war es soweit. Kiara und Lilli schienen die Ruhe selbst zu sein.

Die Assistentin kam und bat sie schon mal hinter der Bühne Aufstellung zu nehmen. Dann ist es soweit. Die Tür öffnete sich und Leyla betrat mit den Mädchen die Bühne. Die Musik setzt ein und alles um sie herum ist auf einmal vergessen. Als Lilli, Henrys Part tanzt bricht begeisterter Jubel aus, auch Kiara bringt Eunhyuks Part perfekt und wird gefeiert. Nach dem zweiten Refrain tanzen Leeteuk, Eunhyuk und Sungmin auf einmal mit. Die Choreo ist durch und Beifall erklingt, doch bevor sie sich erholen können ertönt sie Musik von Shinning Star. Mit dem Mikro in der Hand beginnt Kiara zu singen, wie abgesprochen nehmen erst Kiara und Lilli die Mützen ab und dann Leyla. Ein Raunen geht durch die Anwesenden, Leyla hat den gewünschten Effekt erzielt, alle haben sie für männlich gehalten. Nachdem auch das Lied beendet ist, tritt der Moderator Hodong auf sie zu um sie zu beglückwünschen.  
Jetzt war es an der Zeit sich vorzustellen. Lilli fing an:" annyeonghaseyo, mein Name ist Lilli Nadine Lau, ich bin 4 Jahre alt und gehe in den Kindergarten!", dann Kiara:"annyeonghaseyo, mein Name ist Kiara Celine Lau, ich bin 8 Jahre alt und gehe in die zweite Klasse der Grundschule!" und Leyla: "annyeonghaseyo, mein Name ist Leyla Celin Lau und freue mich hier zu sein." Alle waren erstaunt dass die Ausländer so gut koreanisch sprachen.

Tief durchatmen denn die Fragen begannen erst jetzt. Die Dolmetscherin stand direkt neben ihr. Die erste Frage kam von Siwon: "Woher kommt ihr?". Kiara sah ihn an und antwortete:"Wir kommen aus Deutschland". Ein raunen ging durch das Publikum. Wahrscheinlich kannten sie noch niemanden aus Deutschland. Dann Joon: "Wie lange tanzt ihr schon, ihr seid richtig gut. Kiara schaut ihn an und beginnt zu lächeln: "Seit einem halben Jahr tanzen wir!" Eunhyuk wirft dazwischen: "Wow erst so kurz und dann könnt ihr schon solch schwierige Schritte wie die von Henry!" Mir Schaut sie an und sagt: "Und dann könnt ihr das schon so gut. Könnt ihr nur diesen Tanz oder auch noch andere?" Diese Frage beantwortet dann Leyla:"Wir können fast alle Suju Choreos und Kiara und Lilli sogar noch zwei von Shinee." Minho fängt an zu strahlen:"Welche denn?" Diesmal antwortete Lilli: "Lucifer und Ring Ding Dong!" Große Augen auf Seiten der Gastgeber. Der Moderator schaut alle an und fragt: "Wollt ihr uns das zeigen, zusammen mit Minho und Taemin?" Kiara und Lilli stimmen begeistert zu. Nachdem die beiden ein weiteres Mal ihr Talent bewiesen haben, kommt die erwartete Frage. "Was würdet ihr mit dem Geld machen, wenn ihr gewinnt!" Leyla schaut Kiara an und sagt:" Antworte du!" Kiara schaut den Moderator an und sagt: "Wenn wir gewinnen möchten wir das Geld gerne einem Waisenhaus hier in Seoul spenden!" Erstaunte Gesichter. Dann die Frage von Leeteuk. :"Warum ausgerechnet einem Waisenhaus hier?" Kiara schaut zu Ihrer Mutter, diese nickt und Kiara fängt an zu erklären:

"Im letzten Jahr haben wir, bei einem schweren Autounfall unseren Vater verloren. Irgendwann habe ich dann einen Bericht über dieses Waisenhaus im Fernsehen gesehen. Die Kinder haben mir so leid getan, denn wir haben ja noch unsere Mutter aber diese Kinder haben niemanden mehr. Ich bin dann zu meiner Mama gegangen und habe gefragt ob wir diese Kinder nicht besuchen können. Unsere Mutter erfüllte uns diesen Wunsch und nun sind wir hier. Wir haben dieses Waisenhaus vor zwei Tagen besucht und dabei festgestellt das sie Hilfe brauchen, also haben wir beschlossen, wenn wir gewinnen, das Geld zu spenden." Leeteuk hatte nach dieser Erzählung Tränen in den Augen. Eunhyuk stellte dann die Frage: "Ihr seid also mit eurer Mutter nach Korea gekommen, ist sie auch mit im Studio?" Lilli schaut ihn an, zeigt auf Leyla und sagt: "Ja das ist unsere Mama!" Ein Lächeln legt sich auf Leylas Gesicht. Geschockt schauten sie mehrere Gesichter an. "Wie alt bist du denn" kam die Frage von Ryeowook. Leyla schaut ihn an und antwortet: "Ich bin 29 Jahre alt" OHs und AHs sind zu hören. Siwon schaut sie an und sagt. "Ich hätte viel jünger getippt, aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe dann hast du deinen Mann verloren!" Leyla muss kurz schlucken um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und antwortet mit weinerlicher Stimme "Richtig, auch ich war Teil dieses Unfalls, ich habe schwer verletzt überlebt. Ich habe lange gebraucht um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und habe zur Stärkung der Muskulatur dann mit dem Tanzen angefangen. Mit dem singen war nur ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt."  
Die letzte Frage kam dann noch von Minho "Wer ist denn euer Vorbild!" Kiara war die erste die antwortete "Ich mag Ryewooks Stimme und Eunhyuks Tanzstil" ein Lächeln von beiden war die Antwort. Lillis Antwort "Ich mag nur Sungmin, er singt und tanzt toll", dann war Leyla an der Reihe: "Auch auf die Gefahr hin sich wie ein Teenie anzuhören aber ich bewundere Leeteuk, ich selbst habe nur zwei auf die ich Acht geben muss, er dagegen hat 12 Personen und dafür bewundere ich ihn sehr. Auch das er sich nicht scheut Gefühle zu zeigen. Ich bewundere seine Stimme und sei Tanzen." Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, aber auch Leeteuk lächelt verlegen und bedankt sich bei ihr. Damit war der Auftritt erst mal beendet und Leyla wartete mit den Kindern auf das Ende der Sendung die Entscheidung.

** und erneuter Besuch im Waisenhaus, mit Anhang**

Wie erhofft gewannen Leyla und die Kinder und beschlossen auch noch ein zweites Mal anzutreten. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Umkleide bemerkte Leyla das Kiara sehr ruhig geworden war, als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte sah sie sofort die Tränen in ihren Augen. Leyla beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm sie in den Arm: "Was hast du denn mein Schatz?" fragte sie. Kiara sah ihre Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen an und sagte: " Ich musste gerade an Papa denken, er wäre bestimmt stolz auf uns gewesen." Leyla hatte Mühe ihre eigenen Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie nahm Kiara in den Arm und sagte: Papa ist immer bei uns das weißt du doch, solange wir an ihn denken ist er immer da." Kiara sah ihre Mutter an, nickte und schmiegte sich wieder an sie. Plötzlich bemerkte Leyla dass jemand neben ihr stand. Sie hörte wie jemand fragte ob denn alles in Ordnung sei, ohne aufzusehen antwortete sie: "Ja sie hat nur gerade an ihren Papa gedacht!" Lilli, die die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden hatte schaute zu der Person nach oben und begann zu lächeln. Leyla achtete aber nicht weiter auf diese Person und wendete sich wieder Kiara zu, diese fragte in diesem Moment: "Mama wollen wir morgen zum Waisenhaus um das Geld vorbei zu bringen. Ich möchte auch gerne Sungmin wieder sehen!"

In diesem Moment sagte Lilli: "Möchtest du nicht mitkommen?" Leyla drehte sich um, um zu sehen wen Lilli da gefragt hatte und bekam einen Schreck, Niemand anders als Sungmin stand dort. Leyla schaute zu Lilli und sagte dann: "Schatz, Sungmin hat bestimmt Termine!" denn sie wollte nicht das die kleine traurig wäre wenn er ablehnen würde. Leyla schaute Sungmin an und wartete auf seine Antwort: "Ich würde euch gerne begleiten, aber könnten wir das auf übermorgen verschieben, denn morgen ist der Terminplan schon voll!" Lilli lächelte glücklich bei dieser Antwort und zog an Sungmins Hand das dieser sich zu ihr beugen würde. So schnell konnte Leyla gar nicht schauen hatte Lilli Sungmin einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Entsetzt sah Leyla Lilli an und sagte: "Lilli was...?" Sungmin der dachte etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, verbeugte sich vor Leyla und entschuldigte sich. Leyla schaute ihn nur an und sagte dann: "Nein du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es ist nur so das Lilli in ihrem ganzem Leben nur einem Menschen einen Kuss gegeben hat und das war ihr Vater, sonst macht sie das bei niemandem. Ich war also nur überrascht." Sungmin sah Lilli an und beugte sich lächelnd zu ihr runter: "Da kann ich mich ja geehrt fühlen, darf ich dir auch einen Kuss geben?" fragte er und Lilli bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken.

Leyla wandte sich nun an Sungmin und fragte: "Möchtest du uns wirklich begleiten?" Sungmin sah sie an und nickte. Leyla gab ihm die Adresse des Waisenhauses und verabredete sich mit ihm für den übernächsten morgen um 10:00 Uhr, sie wollten sich vor dem Gebäude treffen. Leyla gab ihm zur Vorsicht noch ihre Handynummer, falls doch etwas dazwischen kommen sollte. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kabine um sich umzuziehen. Leyla und die Kinder waren wieder im Hotel angekommen und wurden erst mal zum Sieg beglückwünscht. Leyla beschloss mit den Mädchen etwas zu essen und dann noch mal in die Stadt zu gehen. Lilli und Kiara redeten von nichts anderem mehr als dem anstehenden Besuch beim Kleinen Sungmin und das der große Sungmin (Minnie) mit ihnen kommen würde. Ganz besonders Lilli war aufgeregt. Leyla war besorgt dass sie sich zu sehr an Minnie gewöhnen würde, das könnte problematisch werden wenn sie wieder nach Hause fliegen würden. In einem Einkaufzentrum wollten sie nach einem Geschenk für den kleinen Sungmin schauen. Als sie in einem Spielzeugladen standen fiel Leylas Blick auf einen Kalender der an der Wand hing. "Oh mein Gott" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Übermorgen war der . Eunhyuk hatte dann Geburtstag, nachdem sie das Kiara und Lilli erzählt hatte, beschlossen diese, dass sie auch ein Geschenk für ihn brauchen würden, Sungmin könnte es ihm ja geben. Nachdem sie für den kleinen Minni einen elektroball mit Tiergeräuschen gekauft hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg um für Eunhyuk etwas zu finden.

Kiara war so aufgeregt sie wollte unbedingt das perfekte Geschenk für ihr Idol finden, vor einem Schaufenster blieb sie stehen und Sagte: "Mama, Eunhyuk tanzt doch gerne?" "Ja" sagte Leyla. "Dann kaufen wir ihm doch das" sagte Kiara und zeigte auf eine DVD mit den berühmtesten Choreographien. Angefangen von Michael Jackson bis Step up war alles dabei. So kauften sie diese für Eunhyuk. Lilli und Kiara wollten ihm noch ein Bild dazu malen.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten sie ruhig und gingen mal in den Hoteleigenen Pool, auch ein Kinderbecken war vorhanden. Abends gingen sie früh ins Bett denn am nächsten Tag wollten sie fit sein. 'Schon früh waren alle wach. Leyla meldete sich noch im Heim an um Miss Kim nicht zu überfallen und kündigte an das sie noch jemanden mitbringen würde. Um kurz vor zehn standen sie dann vor dem Waisenhaus und warteten auf Sungmin. Plötzlich hielt ein schwarzer Van direkt vor Ihnen. Aber als sich die Tür öffnete stand nicht nur Sungmin sondern auch noch Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Ryeowook und Siwon vor ihr. Mit großen Augen schaute sie einmal die Reihe lang. "Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung dass wir mitgekommen sind. Wir wollten uns auch mal das Waisenhaus anschauen von dem du so viel erzählt hast!" wandte sich Leeteuk an sie. Leyla schaute ihn nur an und sagte: "Natürlich nicht, vielleicht könnt ihr ja noch etwas mehr erreichen als wir!" Dann stellte Leeteuk erst mal Siwon und Heechul vor, denn diese waren bei Starking nicht dabei gewesen. Lilli sagte in diesem Moment: "Mama, Heechul ist ja wirklich so hübsch wie ein Mädchen." Leyla musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Heechul der nur seinen Namen verstanden hatte fragte nach was die Kleine gesagt hatte. Leyla übersetzte es ihm und er begann zu lächeln. Kiara zog ihrer Mutter an der Jacke und diese drehte sich um: "Kiara was ist denn" Kiara schaute nur auf die Tüte in ihrer Hand und fragte ihre Mutter dann: "Mama darf ich es ihm geben" Leyla riss die Augen auf und da fiel es ihr wieder ein, natürlich das Geschenk. Sie nickte Kiara zu und diese machte schüchtern einen Schritt auf Eunhyuk zu und sagte dann leise "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" und hielt ihm das Geschenk hin. Eunhyuk schaute sie erstaunt an und bedankte sich dann bei ihr mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Auch Lilli und Leyla gratulierten nun noch. Leyla wollte die peinliche Situation beenden und sagte: "Wollen wir dann mal reingehen, Miss Kim wartete schon!" Alle waren einverstanden. Lilli war stehen geblieben und schaute Sungmin an und sagte dann: "Darf ich deine Hand nehmen!" dieser lächelte und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Leyla war sehr erstaunt über ihre kleine Tochter, sie war sonst nicht so zutraulich.

** Waisenhaus und Super Junior**

04.04.2011

An der Tür wartete ein sprachlose Miss Kim. Leyla verbeugte sich vor ihr und sagte: "Ich hoffe es Ihnen Recht das ich Besuch mitgebracht habe. Ich denke, ich muss sie nicht vorstellen. Leeteuk und die anderen möchte sich gerne einmal das Waisenhaus ansehen." Miss Kim verbeugte sich vor jedem einzelnen und bedankte sich für den Besuch. Miss Kim und Leyla gingen voraus, in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf einmal war die Stimme von Lilli zu hören, sie Rief: "Sungmin, wie geht's es Dir?" und lief auf den Kleinen zu, auch Kiara und Leyla mussten ihn erst mal drücken. Mit Sungmin auf dem Arm ging sie wieder zu den anderen. Minnie sah sie ganz erstaunt an und fragte dann: "Der Kleine heißt genauso wie ich?" Lilli stellte sich neben Minnie und sagte: "Ja er hatte keinen Namen und ich durfte ihm einen geben, und weil er auch so schöne Augen hat wie Du, heißt er jetzt Lau Sungmin." Minnie wurde verlegen und schaute den Kleinen an, aber sobald er Ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte musste auch er lächeln. Alle anderen hatten sich in der Zeit mit Miss Kim unterhalten. Diese hatte Leeteuk und den anderen erklärt das sie wenig Unterstützung von den Ämtern bekommen würden und auf Spenden angewiesen seien. Es reicht um den Kindern was zu essen zu kaufen, aber für neue Sachen und Spielzeug war nicht genug vorhanden. Da fiel Leyla wieder ein warum sie her gekommen waren, sie schaute zu Miss Kim und sagte dann: "Miss Kim, wir haben hier etwas für sie, einen Scheck. Das möchten wir gerne dem Waisenhaus spenden damit sie den Kindern ein paar neue Sachen kaufen können." Miss Kim standen vor Rührung die Tränen in den Augen und sie bedankte sich bei Ihnen.

Leeteuk trat eine Schritt nach vorn und sagte zu Miss Kim: "Wir sind nicht nur hergekommen um uns das Haus anzuschauen, wir möchten Ihnen gerne versuchen zu helfen. Wir haben uns überlegt einen Aufruf zu starten für Geld und Sachspenden. Ich denke das es viele Leute geben wird die Ihnen gerne helfen möchten." Miss Kim bedankte sich bei Ihnen. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, vielleicht würde jetzt alles besser werden und die Kinder könnten mehr lächeln.

Heechul und die anderen setzten sich zu den Kindern und spielten mit Ihnen. Währenddessen stand Leyla mit Sungmin auf dem Arm am Fenster und schaute verträumt nach draußen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie dass neben ihr jemand stand, als sie sich der Person zuwandte überzog eine leichte Röte ihr Gesicht. Warum war sie nur immer so nervös wenn er in ihrer Nähe auftauchte. Leeteuk lächelte sie an und fragte: "Worüber denkst du nach, du scheinst traurig zu sein!" Leyla sah ihn an und antwortete: " Nein ich denke nur daran was aus dem Kleinen hier wird, was mit Lilli wird wenn wir wieder nach Hause müssen und was ich in Deutschland machen soll: Ich habe alles was mir wichtig ist hier, und ich habe meine Kinder schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen:" Leeteuk schaute zu Kiara und Lilli, ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: "Warum machst du dir sorgen wegen Lilli?" fragte er. Sie schaute ihn an und sagte: "Ich denke das sie Minnie sehr gerne gewonnen hat, nun ja Lilli ist sehr zurückhaltend fremden gegenüber, aber bei Minnie habe ich das Gefühl das er für sie sehr wichtig ist, sie spricht von nichts anderem mehr. Ich habe Angst dass sie eine Trennung nicht verträgt, dass sie sich zu sehr an ihn hängt. Es war schon schwer nach dem Tod ihres Vaters."

Teuki konnte die Sorge sehr gut verstehen, irgendwie beeindruckte ihn diese junge Ausländerin sehr, sie schien eine starke Persönlichkeit zu haben und war immer besorgt um andere. "Was meintest damit dass du nicht weißt was du in Deutschland machen sollst?" fragte er sie. "Nun ja ich arbeite eigentlich in einem Büro, aber seit dem ich mit dem tanzen angefangen habe ist diese Vorstellung für mich ein Graus. Ich möchte gerne etwas mit tanzen machen, leider habe ich darin keine Ausbildung." antwortete sie. Leyla sah Teuki in die Augen und wieder konnte sie nur daran denken, wie wunderschön seine Augen doch waren, so warm und strahlend. "Leyla lass das, du warst verheiratet und hast zwei Kinder, also benimm dich auch so, nicht wie ein verliebter Teenager." ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie durfte sich nicht verlieben, schließlich würden sie in knapp zwei Wochen wieder nach Hause fliegen und dass würde das Leben nur schwerer machen. Um sich von den Gedanken abzulenken, sah hinüber zu Lilli und Minnie, und wieder sah sie ihre Befürchtung bestätigt. Lilli saß auf dem Schoss von Minnie und spielte mit ihm, die ganze Zeit war sie am lächeln und Minnie schien es sichtlich Spaß zu machen mit ihr zu spielen. Dann schaute sie nach Ihrer Großen, die ganze Zeit schon hatte sie Kiara nicht gesehen, da, genau da vorne war sie mit Eunhyuk und Wookie am tanzen. Ja seitdem sie angefangen hatte zu tanzen, wollte sie jeden Schritt den sie sah sofort lernen, in Hyukki schien sie ein begeisterten Lehrer gefunden zu haben, immer wieder war er erstaunt wie schnell sie die Schritte verstand und nachtanzte.

Kiara schien sichtlich Freude zu haben. Leyla drehte sich um und sah Teuki an: "Wenn das so weiter geht werden meine Kinder nicht mehr nach Hause wollen, schau dir doch mal Eunhyuk und Kiara an, die scheinen sich auch gefunden zu haben." Teuki schaute mit einem Lächeln zu den Beiden: "Hyukki spielt gerne den Lehrer und mit Kiara scheint er besonders viel Spaß zu haben, weil sie so schnell lernt, das stachelt seinen Ehrgeiz an." stimmte er ihr zu. Plötzlich wurde Sungmin auf ihrem Arm unruhig, sie schaute ihn an und meinte: "scheint so als wenn du eine neue Windel brauchst, und Hunger hast du auch, oder mein Kleiner." Teuki schaute Leyla an und war verwundert wie liebevoll die junge Frau mit dem fremden Kind umging. "Leeteuk hast du Lust mir zu helfen" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mit einem Lächeln nickte er und folgte Leyla zur Wickelecke. Leyla legte Sungmin hin und machte ihm die Windel ab, plötzlich drehte sie sich zu Teuki und fragte: "Willst du es mal versuchen?" Teuki schaute sie überrascht an, wollte sich aber nicht blamieren indem er ablehnte. Schritt für Schritt erklärte Leyla ihm was er machen musste. Nachdem er fertig war, betrachtete er stolz sein Werk, alles hatte geklappt. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass, das so einfach ist" sagte er zu Leyla. Nun wollte er auch noch versuchen den Kleinen zu füttern. Das war dann aber doch etwas schwieriger, da der Kleine sehr müde war ließ er sich nicht wirklich füttern und Leyla beschloss ihm eine Flasche zu machen. Nachdem er diese geleert hatte war er auch ganz schnell im Land der Träume. Leyla und Teuki brachten den Kleinen ins Bett.

Leyla stand vor dem Bettchen und sagte: "Es erinnert mich an früher, als Kiara und Lilli noch kleiner waren. Wir haben sie immer zusammen ins Bett gebracht und noch kurz beim schlafen beobachtet. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als Deine Kinder glücklich und zufrieden zu sehen!" Teuki schaute sie an und meinte: "Du vermisst ihn sehr oder?" "Ja, ich habe 10 Jahre meines Lebens mit ihm verbracht, und dann kommt da ein Mensch der meint betrunken Auto fahren zu müssen und zerstört alles von eine Sekunde auf die andere. Es fällt schwer damit umzugehen, aber mein Mann sein letzter Wunsch war das die Kinder und Ich glücklich weiter leben, und das versuche ich! Darum wollte ich auch eine Weile aus Deutschland weg um den nötigen Abstand zu kriegen. Denn dort erinnert mich alles an ihn." Leyla konnte nicht glauben dass sie Teuki alles erzählt hatte, nicht mal mit ihrer besten Freundin hatte sie darüber gesprochen. Aber Teuki hatte so eine Art an sich, dass es einem leicht machte ihm zu vertrauen. "Oh mein Gott, ich wollte dich nicht mit meinen Sorgen belasten, verzeih bitte." bat sie Leeteuk. Dieser sah sie nur an und sagte: " Das ist schon in Ordnung, ich weiß das man sich danach besser fühlt." Und Leyla merkte dass sie sich wirklich irgendwie erleichtert fühlte. Teuki sah auf den Kleinen hinunter und sagte dann: "Du hast recht, es ist ein schönes Gefühl so ein kleines Wesen zu beobachten, wenn es glücklich ist. Ich hoffe ich habe auch irgendwann mal eigene Kinder um diese zu beobachten wie sie heranwachsen!" Leyla lächelt ihn an und antwortet: "Sicher, und du wirst bestimmt ein guter Papa. Wickeln kannst du ja schon mal!" Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließen sie das Kinderzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zu den anderen. Diese waren immer noch mit tanzen oder spielen beschäftigt.

Eine Weile ging das noch so weiter bis es Zeit war zu gehen. Leyla versprach Miss Kim bald wieder vorbei zu kommen, ebenso Leeteuk und die anderen. Teuki bot Leyla an sie und die Kinder beim Hotel abzusetzen, damit sie sich kein Taxi rufen müssten. Die Kinder stimmten begeistert zu. Im Auto schauten Kiara und Lilli ihre Mutter an und Leyla wusste genau das die beiden was ausheckten: "Was habt ihr vor" war dann auch die direkte Frage. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Leyla Eunhyuk und Minnie grinsen sehen. Kiara sah ihre Mutter an und fragte. "Dürfen wir morgen zu Hyukki und Minnie fahren?" "Aber Kiara, sie müssen doch arbeiten!" war die Antwort. "Aber Mama Hyukki und Minnie haben gesagt sie möchten mit uns etwas tanzen und singen, und dann bei Starking aufführen" warf nun Lilli ein. Leyla sah zu den Beiden und Fragte: "Wollt ihr das wirklich? Wir wollen euch wirklich nicht von der Arbeit abhalten!" "Ja wir möchten das wirklich und würden uns freuen wenn du deine Erlaubnis gibst, das tanzen mit den beiden macht großen Spaß, sie lernen so schnell." meinte Hyukki. Was sollte Leyla schon machen, also stimmte sie zu. Für die Kinder wäre es ein schöner Spaß und sie hätte vielleicht die Gelegenheit sich nochmal mit Teuki zu unterhalten, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart sehr wohl. Am Hotel angekommen versprach Teuki, dass der Wagen sie morgen um 9:00 Uhr am Hotel abholen würde um sie zum Studio zu bringen. Begeistert verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander. Alle freuten sich auf den nächsten Tag. Auf dem Weg zum Zimmer klingelte plötzlich Leylas Handy. Eine SMS, aber die Nummer war ihr unbekannt, als sie die Nachricht öffnete stand darin: "Ich freue mich auf morgen! Teuki" Woher hatte er die Nummer, Minnie natürlich. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ließ sie den Tag Revue passieren.

** und ernste Gedanken**

05.04.2011  
Die ganze Nacht über konnten meine Kids kaum ein Auge zu tun. Sie waren einfach zu aufgeregt und freuten sich so sehr mit Sungmin und Eunhyuk tanzen zu dürfen, dass beide schon um halb 7 durchs Hotelzimmer liefen und alle 5 Minuten fragten wie spät es denn sei. Ich lenkte sie erst mal vom Thema ab und machte sie fertig, ich selbst zog mir eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an. Kurz vor 8 gingen wir dann nach unten um zu frühstücken, so hatten wir noch genügend Zeit ehe uns der Wagen abholen würde.  
Beim Frühstück bekam ich selbst kaum etwas runter, nur meine Beiden aßen sich satt. Ich selbst war wohl einfach zu aufgeregt, anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären. Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir noch kurz nach oben um meine Tasche zu holen ehe wir eilig die Treppe runter liefen da es schon kurz vor 9 war. Pünktlich um 9 Uhr hielt vor dem Hotel ein schwarzer Van, sofort liefen Kiara und Lilli drauf zu, als die Türe aufging und Sungmin die beiden mit einem Lächeln begrüßte. Ich lächelte und ging ebenfalls zum Van. „Morgen Leyla", begrüßte Sungmin mich. „Morgen Sungmin, hast du keinen Termin!", fragte ich gleich hinterher. „Doch schon aber ich konnte nicht anders und musste euch mit abholen fahren. Eunhyuk und Leeteuk sind schon dort, die restlichen haben andere Termine." „Aha, und ihr konntet euch einfach so frei nehmen?", fragte ich. „Ja und nein Hyung hat dafür gesorgt und den größten Teil des Tages haben wir 3 eh nicht viel auf dem Plan stehen." Ich nickte nur und stieg in den Van und Sungmin schloss die Tür. Kaum das ich auch nur saß fuhr der Fahrer los. Meine beiden Mädels hatten es sich links und rechts von Sungmin bequem gemacht, während ich eine Reihe dahinter saß immer die Mädels im Blickfeld.

Am SM Entertainment Gebäude angekommen gingen wir durch den Hintereingang, da wir schon auf der Hinfahrt gesehen haben das einige Fans vor dem Gebäude standen und Super Junior riefen. Als wir aus dem Wagen stiegen überraschte mich meine eigene Tochter. Lilli nahm sich selbstbewusst die Hand von Sungmin, er wiederum ließ es zu und lächelte. Ich nahm Kiara bei der Hand und folgte Sungmin, wie mir es vor kam, durch das halbe Gebäude ehe wir am gewollten Raum ankamen.  
Man hörte schon die Musik, anscheinend war schon jemand drin. Kaum das Sungmin die Türe geöffnet hatte wusste ich wer es war. Eunhyuk tanzte den so genannten Roboter-Tanz, den er sehr gut beherrschte. Kiara ließ ich dann auch los da hier nichts passieren konnte. Ich stellte mich an die Seite und beobachtete das Schauspiel wie Kiara versuchte Eunhyuk nach zu tanzen, was ihr sogar gut gelang. Es war schön sie so freudig zu sehen, doch bald würde dies leider vorbei sein. Nach ein paar Minuten saßen alle 4 im Kreis und diskutierten darüber mit welcher Musik bzw. welchem Song sie bei Star King auftreten wollen. Für mich war das nichts zumal ich meinen Beiden den Spaß nicht verderben wollte. Daher beschloss ich, mich ein wenig auf der Etage umzusehen vielleicht würde ich ja auch einen Automaten finden der Kaffee ausspuckt. Ich sagte kurz Bescheid und Eunhyuk meinte noch zu mir das ich aufpassen sollte, man konnte sich sogar auf einer Etage verlaufen. Wird mir schon nicht passieren, meinte ich nur und verließ den Trainingsraum. Kaum hatte ich ein paar Schritte von der Türe gemacht, merkte ich wie ruhig es doch war. Ich genoss diese Ruhe und überlegte wie es weiter gehen soll, schließlich kann ich hier nicht ewig bleiben und die Jungs haben ja auch nicht immer Zeit. Während ich so in meinen Gedanken vertieft war merkte ich natürlich nicht wo ich lang ging und stieß, nach einiger Zeit, mit jemandem zusammen. So tollpatschig wie ich in dem Moment war fiel ich natürlich auf den Boden. „Entschuldigung habe sie nicht gesehen", sagte ich rasch und blickte halb hoch. Der Mann, so rate ich mal, hielt mir seine Hand hin, die ich entgegen nahm. „Schon ok, kann ja mal passieren", sagte er. Moment diese Stimme kenne ich doch! Ich blickte hoch und sah genau in die Augen von Leeteuk, mir stieg sofort Röte ins Gesicht die ich mit einem Blick nach unten versuchte zu verstecken. Was musste mir das auch immer passieren wenn ich ihn sehe. Leeteuk blickte zu mir und grinste mich an. „Was treibt dich eigentlich hier in die Ecke?", fragte er schließlich. „Ich hab gehofft hier einen Kaffeeautomaten zu finden und hatte so meine Gedanken über bestimmte Dinge das ich nicht gemerkt habe wo ich lang lief. Scheint so als hätte ich mich verlaufen.", gestand ich nervös. „Ja das scheint echt so. Komm ich zeig dir wo der Automat steht und dann bringe ich dich zurück. Sonst verläufst du dich ein weiteres Mal „sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich durch zig Gänge, die ich mir nicht wirklich merkte. Schließlich fiel ich in die Gegenwart zurück als mir Leeteuk einen Kaffeebecher entgegen hielt. „Danke, „sagte ich schüchtern. „Kein Ding, die nächste Runde geht dann aber auf dich." „Ok",meinte ich grinsend. Ich merkte wie ich ruhiger wurde aber meine Nervosität war noch immer da und ich hoffte sehr dass er es nicht merkte. Nach Minuten des Anschweigens gingen wir gemeinsam, ohne das er meine Hand hielt, zurück zum Trainingsraum zu dem wir 15 Minuten brauchten. Wie weit war ich bloß gegangen? Im Trainingsraum angekommen setzte ich mich erst mal an die Wand, da ich vom Laufen genug hatte und nicht stehen wollte. „Mama Mama guck mal was wir gelernt haben", kamen Lilly und Kiara zu mir angelaufen als sie gemerkt haben das ich wieder da war. Sie zeigten mir ihre Schritte und ich applaudierte da sie es wirklich perfekt gemacht hatten. Kaum gezeigt liefen sie auch schon wieder zu den Beiden. Ich schwelgte wieder in meinen Gedanken und merkte nicht dass ich dabei beobachtet wurde. Was sollte ich nur tun? Hier sehe ich Lilli und Kiara glücklich und lachend, aber wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind werden sie vielleicht nicht mehr so glücklich sein. Sollte ich vielleicht für die Kinder mein Leben in Deutschland aufgeben und hier in Korea ein neues Leben anfangen? Aber nein das wäre Schwachsinnig so viel Zeit haben Sungmin und Eunhyuk auch wieder nicht. Mir entfuhr ein weiterer Seufzer. Es war nicht wirklich leicht, zu entscheiden war das richtige ist und was nicht.

**10. Freizeitpark und Einladung**

Als ich auf die Uhr schaute musste ich mit Entsetzen feststellen das es bereits 11:30 Uhr war. Ich stand auf und ging zu Eunhyuk.

Ley: "Entschuldige aber ihr müsst jetzt mal eine Pause machen!"

Eun: "Warum denn wir sind doch gerade so schön drinnen!"

Ley: "Eunhyuk, du kannst ja weiter tanzen, aber du musst daran denken das die beiden das nicht gewöhnt sind, außerdem sind sie erst 4 und 8 Jahre alt, sie müssen regelmäßig essen!"

Eun: "Entschuldige Leyla, ich vergesse manchmal dass nicht jeder so viel trainiert wie wir!"

Ich drehte mich um und schaute Sungmin an.

Ley: "Sungmin, könntest du vielleicht auf die beiden aufpassen, ich muss etwas zu essen holen! Wenn möglich sollte Lilli sich etwas hinlegen, ich möchte nicht dass die beiden sich überanstrengen!"

Minni lachte nur und meinte das es in Ordnung wäre.

Mein Blick ging zu Leeteuk.

Ley: "Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten! Könntest du mitkommen und mir zeigen wo ich etwas zu essen bekomme?"

Ein Nicken seinerseits war die Antwort.

Teuk: "Leyla sag mal wie ist das Leben in Deutschland eigentlich so, du scheinst so ganz anders zu sein als die Leute die wir hier kennen! Fragte er mich plötzlich."

Überrascht sah ich ihn an.

Leyla: "Nun ja bei uns ist so einiges anders, z.B. sind bei uns nicht alle so höflich wie hier, das Essen ist ebenfalls anders! Mein Leben speziell ist eigentlich nicht sehr aufregend. Ich arbeite für einen Telefonanbieter! In meiner Freizeit tanze ich und unternehme viel mit meinen Kindern! Seit dem Unfall hat sich für uns eben viel verändert! Eigentlich dreht sich für mich nur noch alles um Kiara und Lilli!"

Teuk: "Darf ich dich fragen was für ein Mensch dein Mann war! Du bist immer so nieder geschlagen wenn die Sprache auf ihn kommt!"

Ley: "Nun ja er war ein sehr ruhiger Mensch, allerdings hat er mich gerne geärgert, wenn ich böse auf ihn war hat er mich gerne noch weiter getriezt und mich dann ausgelacht wenn ich richtig böse wurde, allerdings war das Ergebnis immer das gleiche, ich musste auch lachen! Wenn wir etwas unternommen haben, hat er seine Augen überall gehabt, damit uns ja nichts passiert! Er hat gerne mit den Kindern gespielt und mir auch sonst sehr viel geholfen! Er hatte selbst nach 9 Stunden Arbeit immer noch Zeit mit den Kindern zu spielen! Nie ist er laut geworden oder hat geschimpft, er hat ihnen alles ruhig erklärt! Und er hat mir jeden Tag gesagt und gezeigt wie sehr er uns liebt! Bei dem Unfall galten seine letzten Gedanken nur uns!"

Tränen liefen mir die Wangen runter, schnell wischte ich sie weg, ich wollte nicht das Teuki sie sah.

Doch feinfühlig wie er nun mal war hatte er dies längst bemerkt. Er hielt mir ein Taschentuch entgegen.

Ley: "Danke, geht schon wieder!"

Teuk: "Du musst ihn sehr geliebt haben. Wie lange wart ihr denn zusammen?"

Ley: "Knappe 10 Jahre und davon 4 Jahre verheiratet! Ja ich habe ihn sehr geliebt!"

Teuk: "Denkst du dass du irgendwann wieder jemanden in dein Herz lassen könntest?"

Ley: "Ja, ich weiß das ich das kann denn das war der letzte Wunsch meines Mannes, das wir wieder glücklich sein sollen!"

Teuk: "Ich wünsche euch dass ihr glücklich seid!"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, wie ansteckend das doch war ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte ebenfalls.

Den Weg über unterhielten wir uns noch.

Zurück im Studio, bemerkte ich als erstes das Lilli mit dem Kopf auf Minnis Schoss lag und im Land der Träume war.

Ley: "Da war aber einer müde, wie hast du sie denn zum schlafen gekriegt?"

Min: "Ich habe gesagt dass ich noch da bin wenn sie aufwacht, dann ist sie sofort eingeschlafen!"

Oh nein ich habe es geahnt, sie fängt an sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

Ley: "Nun ja soll ich sie dir abnehmen?"

Min: "Nein ist okay, es ist ein schönes Gefühl sich um so ein süßes Wesen zu kümmern! Aber könntest du mir was zu essen geben?"

Ley: "Klar!"

Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, wollten Eunhyuk und Kiara noch ein wenig trainieren.

Nach einer Stunde stand ich auf und beendete das Training.

Ley: "So Kiara für heute ist Schluss. Ihr könnt morgen weiter trainieren! Ich möchte nicht dass du krank wirst!"

In diesem Moment wurde auch Lilli wach.

Lil: "Mama ich habe Hunger!"

Ley: "Krümel, du bist unglaublich. Na komm her wir haben dir was übrig gelassen!"

Lil: "Nein ich möchte noch ein wenig bei Minnie sitzen bleiben."

Ley: "Lilli du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so nennen, das ist unhöflich."

Min: "Ist schon gut, es hört sich bei Ihr so niedlich an. Sie kann mich ruhig so nennen."

Ley: "Okay entschuldige. Sagt mal was macht ihr denn jetzt eigentlich noch. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe dann habt ihr euch doch den ganzen Tag frei genommen."

Eun: "Stimmt. Mal schauen."

Teuk: "Was haltet ihr denn davon wenn wir mit den Beiden noch in den Freizeitpark gehen, das werden sie bestimmt mögen."

Ley: "Bist du dir sicher. Jetzt habt ihr endlich mal frei, wollt ihr euch da nicht etwas ausruhen?"

Teuk: "Nein Zuhause würden wir auch nur rumlaufen."

Ley "Okay, aber erst muss ich die beiden duschen und umziehen, dann können wir los. In einer Stunde vor dem Hotel. Ist das in Ordnung für Euch."

Von allen dreien kam ein Ja.

Eine Stunde später vor dem Hotel warteten wir auf die drei.

Es wurde ein sehr lustiger Tag im Vergnügungspark. Minnie gewann einen Rosa Plüschhasen für Lilli, den sie keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lies und auf den Namen Pinki taufte, und Eunhyuk fand es lustig mit Kiara durchs Spiegelhaus zu laufen und Grimassen zu schneiden.

Teuki und ich gingen ruhig hinter den anderen her und konnten nur lächeln.

Ley: "Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das wir die einzigen Erwachsenen hier sind."

Teuk: "Dann weißt du ja jetzt wie es mir zuhause mit allen 14 geht."

Ley: "Auweia, ich weiß wie wild meine Beiden manchmal sind da möchte ich mir nicht vorstellen wie sich 14 Kerle benehmen."

Teuk: "Leyla sag mal hättest du Lust heute Abend mit mir Essen zu gehen? Minni und Hyuki haben angeboten zusammen mit den anderen auf Kiara und Lilli aufzupassen."

Da hatte er aber schon an alles gedacht. Er hatte mir sofort den Weg zu einem Nein abgeschnitten. Ich würde ja gerne mit ihm ausgehen, aber war das richtig. Was wenn ich mich in ihn verlieben würde, ich muss auch an meine Kinder denken. Bin ich schon dazu bereit? Nun ja ich konnte nicht abstreiten das ich gerne in seiner Nähe war und mich gerne mit ihm unterhielt.

Ley: "Denkst du denn dass die beiden bei deinen Chaoten gut aufgehoben sind. Ich meine außer Minni und Hyuki kennen sie doch niemanden."

Teuk: "Wooki, freut sich schon darauf mit den beiden zu spielen und für sie zu kochen, und die anderen machen sich schon Gedanken was man mit Kiara und Lilli so anstellen kann. Moment war das ein JA?"

Ley: "Ja, aber wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist möchte ich vorher wissen wo und in was für einer Umgebung die beiden sind."

Teuk: "Natürlich. Wir fahren zusammen zu uns und dann zeige ich dir alles. Und natürlich stelle ich dir auch die anderen vor, damit du weißt dass deine Beiden in guten Händen sind. Außerdem werden wir ja nicht die ganze Nacht weg sein."

Ley: "Okay."

So war es beschlossen Teuki würde uns um 6 abholen und dann mit uns zum Dorm fahren. Mein Gott was sollte ich nur anziehen.

Um Punkt 6 stand er da. Und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

Wie würde der Abend wohl laufen?

** und die Frage Warum?**

Während der Fahrt alberten meine 2 Mädels miteinander rum und jeder freute sich auf ihren Liebling. Gerade Lilli freute es sehr, sie konnte so wieder mit Sungmin spielen, so ihre Aussage nachdem ich gefragt hatte warum sie denn so fröhlich sei.  
Danach war ich betrübt und wäre froh gewesen sie nicht gefragt zu haben. Sie gewöhnt sich einfach zu sehr an ihn und doch freute es mich. Da sie zu ihm so aufgeschlossen ist wie sie es sonst nur zu ihrem Vater war. „Über was denkst du gerade?", kam die Frage die mich aus meinen Gedanken zog. „Ach an das übliche Leeteuk. Lilli gewöhnt sich einfach zu sehr an Sungmin und ich bin machtlos." Leeteuk grinste daraufhin nur, sagte aber nichts.

15 Minuten späteren waren wir angekommen und Leeteuk bat die Beiden sich gegenseitig fest zu halten, sonst würden sie uns noch verloren gehen. Kiara lächelte nur und nahm ihre kleine Schwester bei der Hand und liefen zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Wir beide gingen still hinterher und erst im Aufzug wurde wieder geredet. „Wer möchte die Nummer drücken?", fragte Leeteuk und beiden riefen „Ich" worauf Leeteuk lächelte. Es war schön die Beiden so glücklich zu sehen und ich selbst merkte wie gut mir Leeteuks Nähe tat. Ob das was Gutes zu heißen hat?  
Am Ende dürfte die Jüngste drücken, mit Leeteuks Gerede von wegen dass sie nicht das letzte Mal hier sein dürften. Dafür kassierte er von mir ein Blick den er mit einem süßen Lächeln konterte und ich daraufhin rot wurde. Kaum das der Aufzug anhielt wollten die Beiden los rennen, doch Leeteuk hielt sie beide fest und meinte das sie doch gar nicht wüssten wohin sie müssten.

Kaum das Leeteuk die Türe aufgeschlossen hatten liefen meine Beiden rein und ich hörte schon Sungmins freudige Stimme. „Komm rein", sagte Leeteuk überflüssig und schloss hinter mir die Türe. Was sich dann vor mir ab spielte tobte sein Kommentar. Von Leeteuk wusste ich das auf jeder Etage insgesamt 7 Leute schlafen würde aber zum Anlass „Babysitten" waren sie ALLE hier unten. Dementsprechend sah es auch aus. Hankyung, Ryeowook und Siwon waren in der Küche, was auch immer sie da trieben ich vertraute ihnen. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Shindong, Donghae und Kibum umzingelten gleich mal Kiara und Lilli. Kangin war im Bad und Yesung in seinem Zimmer, da er es nicht wirklich mitbekam das sie Besuch hatten. Und was tat Kyuhyun? Genau er ließ sich nicht stören und spielte irgendein Ballerspiel an der Konsole. 2 Fremde Gesichter sah ich trotzdem. Leeteuk führte mich genau zu den Beiden und stellte sie mir vor. „Das sind Henry und ZhouMi, beide sind Mitglieder der Nebengruppe Super Junior M." „Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen", sagte ich höflich und verbeugte mich kurz, beide taten es mir gleich.  
Ich wandte mich wieder an Leeteuk der ziemlich glücklich zu sein schien. „Und du bist dir sicher dass ich meine Beiden bei dem Haufen lassen kann?", fragte ich. „Ja sicher, vertrau mir und ihnen. Hankyung hat sich extra ein Buch besorgt mit Gerichten extra für Kindern und keine Ahnung was der sonst noch heute in der Stadt mit Ryeowook und Siwon getrieben hat." „Wie lange vorher hast du das schon geplant?", und sah ich überrascht an. „Och so 1 oder 2 Tage vorher", meinte er nur und blickte kurz zu Boden ehe er mich wieder anlächelte. „Und bist du nun überzeugt das Kiara und Lilli gut aufgehoben sind?", kam nun die Frage. Ich beobachtete das Treiben noch eine Weile ehe ich mich damit zufrieden gab das sich der große Kindergarten benehmen wird und gut für meine 2 Sorgen wird. Erst dann nickte ich und vor Freude hatte mich doch fast Leeteuk umarmt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er kurz davor gestoppt und grinste kurz.  
„Na dann komm", meinte er nur. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Beiden mit dem Hinweis dass sie lieb sein sollten, worauf mich nur Sungmin angrinste und meinte dass sie doch immer lieb seien. Na wenn der wüsste.

Nun saßen sie in diesem Restaurant, sie gegenüber von Leeteuk. Wie viele Mädchen würden sie jetzt beneiden wenn sie es wüssten, aber gut das es niemand weiß. Leeteuk hatte extra dafür gesorgt das der Tisch etwas abseits stand und vom Eingang aus nicht zu sehen war, falls Fans vorbei gehen würden. Man konnte ja nie wissen.  
Noch ehe bestellt wurde, kam ihr die Frage wieder in den Sinn die sie die ganze Fahrt über hatte. „Warum wolltest du eigentlich mit mir Essen gehen"; fragte sie. „Ach nur so, es muss doch keinen Grund geben.", sagte er lächelnd. „Doch das finde ich schon", meinte sie knapp und trank ein Schluck Wein, denn sie erst vor kurzem bestellten und nur kurz darauf eingeschenkt bekamen. „Warum muss es für euch Frauen immer einen Grund geben", neckte er sie. „Weil wir Frauen so sind. Also ich höre." Leeteuk hielt inne und tat so als würde er überlegen. „Ich hab es gemacht damit du mal etwas abgelenkt bist und nicht immer an deine Kinder und was sein wird wenn die Zeit vorbei ist, denken musst", sagte er schließlich. „Deswegen. Ich glaube dir nicht ganz, da ich auch jetzt gerade an meine Beiden denke ob sie wirklich bei den Jungs gut aufgehoben sind." „Ach mach dir da keine Gedanken drüber, du hast die Jungs doch kennen gelernt." „Ja als Chaotenhaufen der sich auf dein Kommando zusammen gerauft hatte und alles tat was du gesagt hast.", neckte sie ihn. Leeteuk musste unwiderruflich grinsen und an die Szene im Dorm denken, ja sie hatte ja recht. Er konnte doch nicht ahnen dass sie alle unten waren und komplett verrücktspielten kaum dass sie die Beiden gesehen hatten. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen als ein Kellner kam um die Bestellung auf zu nehmen.

**12. Überlegungen und ein Kuss?**

Nachdem wir unsere Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, stellte sich kurz Stille ein, wir sahen uns nur an. Diese Stille war nicht unangenehm, es hatte etwas Vertrautes.

Ley: "Leeteuk, sag mal wie stellst du dir eigentlich die Zukunft vor, du musst doch bald zur Armee?"

Teuk: "Nun ja ich möchte auf jeden Fall Heiraten und Kinder haben, wenn ich aus der Armee zurück bin möchte ich auch versuchen wieder mit SuJu durch zu starten!"

Ley: "Hast du denn schon jemanden gefunden den du heiraten möchtest, nein entschuldige natürlich geht mich das nichts an!"

Teuk: " Ist schon gut, nein ich habe noch niemanden gefunden mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte, in meiner Situation ist das auch nicht ganz so einfach. Man weiß nie ist die Person nur an dem Star oder an Dir interessiert!"

Ley: "Ich verstehe. Ich denke ich hatte da großes Glück mit meinem Mann, ich hatte alles was man sich nur wünschen kann, aber du siehst ja wie schnell man das wieder verlieren kann. Wenn du die Person findest mit der du dein Leben verbringen willst, halte sie fest und genieße jeden Augenblick."

Schon wieder sammelten sich die Tränen in meinen Augen. Teuki sah mich an und nahm meine Hand. Langsam streichelte er mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.

Teuk: " Leyla sag mal hast du dir schon überlegt was du nach deinem Urlaub machen möchtest? Wirst du nach Deutschland zurück gehen oder könntest du dir vorstellen in Korea zu bleiben?"

Ley: "Leeteuk, ich kann doch nicht einfach hier bleiben. ich habe keinen Job, wir haben hier niemanden den wir kennen und ich weiß auch nicht ob meine Kinder aus Deutschland weg wollen. Ich gebe ehrlich zu dass mich die Idee reizen würde hier zu bleiben, ich liebe dieses Land und die Leute sind so freundlich aber was soll ich hier tun?"

Teuk "Du hast doch gesagt du würdest gerne etwas mit tanzen machen, was hälst du denn davon mal zu SM zu kommen und wir fragen mal nach ob sie nicht einen Job für dich hätten?"

Ley: "Das hört sich nicht schlecht an, aber was ist mit meinen Kindern? Auch sie brauchen hier jemanden. Warum möchtest du unbedingt dass ich hier bleibe?"

Teuk: "Wir sind doch da. Du hast selbst gesagt dass Lilli sehr an Sungmin hängt und Kiara scheint sich sehr wohl in Eunhyuks Nähe zu fühlen. Sie strahl regelrecht wenn sie mit ihm tanzen kann. Die beiden haben mir erzählt dass sie deine Kinder schon sehr ins Herz geschlossen haben und sehr traurig wären wenn ihr wieder abreist. Ihr wart nicht alleine. Und ich würde es auch schade finden dich nicht mehr sehen zu können, ich möchte dich gerne besser kennen lernen. Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen."

Diese Aussage erstaunte mich doch etwas, wir kannten uns doch nicht gar nicht so lange. Zugegeben es war ein schönes Gefühl. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Ich war froh dass in diesem Moment unser Essen kam, denn ich hatte Angst Teuki könne mein Herz schlagen hören. Ich sah ihn an und musste mir eingestehen dass ich auf dem besten Wege war mich in ihn zu verlieben, wenn es nicht sogar schon zu spät war, aber konnte ich einfach alles hinter mir lassen und hier neu anfangen. Konnte ich wirklich schon eine neue Beziehung eingehen, vor allem wie sollte das funktionieren, Teuki war berühmt, er musste bald zur Armee und was wäre dann. Warum mache ich mir darüber eigentlich Gedanken, ich weiß ja nicht mal ob er etwas für mich empfindet.

Ley: "Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich meine bald gehst du in die Armee, und die Jungs haben zu arbeiten. Ich kann mich doch nicht immer darauf verlassen dass jemand von euch da ist. Und ich bin eine Witwe mit zwei Kindern, wie soll das denn alles klappen. Ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr so dazu steht, aber in Deutschland ist es sehr schwer einen Job zu bekommen wenn man alleinerziehend ist."

Teuk: "Leyla, natürlich weiß ich das es schwer ist von null anzufangen, aber lass uns doch mal nachfragen und dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden. Ihr seid doch noch 2 Wochen hier. In dieser Zeit kann sich doch noch einiges Entwickeln. Aber mal was anderes da Eunhyuk und Sungmin ja nun bei Starking etwas mit deinen Kindern aufführen, würde ich gerne mit dir zusammen ein Lied singen, wenn du einverstanden bist!"

Ley: "Okay wir werden bei SM nachfragen und dann werde ich mir Gedanken über deinen Vorschlag machen. Natürlich würde ich gerne ein Lied mit dir singen, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist würde ich gerne ein Lied von Euch nehmen, und zwar *Marry me*."

Teuk: "Super dann werden wir morgen ebenfalls proben. Ich muss heute noch zu Sukira, aber ich würde mich freuen wenn du oder besser gesagt ihr bei uns im Dorm übernachten würdet, dann könnten wir gleich von dort aus morgen früh losfahren."

Ley: "Warum habe ich das Gefühl dass das eh schon beschlossene Sache ist? Aber wie soll das gehen wo sollen wir schlafen, und vor allem habe ich gar keine Sachen mit!"

Teuk: "Wir haben ein Gästezimmer, da könntest du schlafen und Sachen können wir doch auf dem Rückweg schnell holen! Und ja wenn ich ehrlich bin wissen die anderen schon Bescheid und sind damit einverstanden sie haben die Kleinen Engel eben schon in ihr Herz geschlossen."

Ley: "Einverstanden, aber nur unter der Bedingung das du jetzt mal bei den Jungs anrufst und nachfragst wie es läuft!"

Teuki nahm sein Handy raus und rief Sungmin an. Natürlich war alles in Ordnung, aber warum hatte ich dann das Gefühl das noch eine Überraschung auf mich warten würde.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten und Teuki bezahlt hatte, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Hotel um noch ein paar Sachen für morgen zu holen. Teuki begleitete mich aufs Zimmer. Während ich die Sachen für uns zusammen suchte, sah er sich im Zimmer um, dann entdeckte er das Bild von Robert auf dem Nachttisch. Langsam nahm er es in die Hand und begutachtete es.

Teuk: "Leyla ist dies dein Mann?"

Ley "Ja das ist Robert kurz nach unserer Hochzeit, Lilli war damals gerade 10 Monate alt!"

Teuk: "Und wer ist die Frau neben ihm?"

Ley: "Das bin ich! Nun ja ich war nicht immer so schlank, nach der Geburt von Lilli hat es eine Weile gedauert bis ich diese Figur hatte!"

Teuk: "Ich verstehe warum ihr ihn so vermisst, er sieht dich mit so viel Liebe an!"

Ley: "Ja und genau deswegen habe ich dieses Bild mitgenommen. Ich bin fertig, wollen wir los?"

Und damit machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Dorm. Es war gerade erst halb neun, mal schauen was die anderen so machen und vor allem wie es meinen beiden Süßen geht. Hoffentlich haben sie die armen Jungs nicht zu sehr überanstrengt.

Als Teuki die Tür öffnete beschlich mich eine Vorahnung dass mir nicht gefallen würde was ich gleich sehen würde und genauso war es auch. Das Wohnzimmer war ein Schlachtfeld, überall lagen Kissen rum und leere Wasserflaschen, die Couch sah aus als ob die Flaschen drüber ausgeleert worden waren. Ohne nochmal nachzudenken brüllte ich los, aber nicht nur ich.

Ley und Teuk: "Was ist denn hier passiert, kommt sofort hierher!"

Teuki und ich sahen uns an und ich wurde rot, mir war gerade bewusst geworden was ich getan hatte, schließlich war ich hier ja nicht zuhause.

Plötzlich tauchte einer nach dem anderen auf, erst Kangin und Siwon, Heechul und Hangeng, Eunhyuk und Donghae, Zhoumi und Henry, Kyuhyhun und Sungmin, Yesung und Ryeowook, Shindong und Kibum und ganz zum Schluss Kiara und Lilli, und "Oh mein Gott" wie sahen die denn alle aus?

Teuk: "WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST HIER PASSIERT; WARUM IST ALLES NASS UND WARUM SIND DIE KLEINEN BUNT? WAS SOLL DENN LEYLA VON UNS DENKEN; SIE WIRD EUCH DOCH NIE WIEDER DIE KLEINEN ANVERTRAUEN. WAS HABT IHR EUCH NUR DABEI GEDACHT?" brüllte Teuki los. Schüchtern trat Ryeowook nach vorne.

Ryeo: "Wir haben mit Fingerfarben gemalt und irgendwie haben wir dann eine Kissenschlacht gemacht, dabei sind Kiara und Eunhyuk an die Flaschen gekommen die auf dem Tisch standen, und da zwei davon offen waren sind sie auf der Couch gelandet. Wir wollten die beiden gerade sauber machen da seid ihr schon rein gekommen. Tut uns leid Leyla, wir haben wirklich gut auf die beiden aufgepasst, bitte sei nicht böse wir haben die kleinen doch so lieb."

Ich sah einmal in die Runde und musste dann anfangen zu lachen. Das war eine gute Taktik den eternal Maknae erklären zu lassen, dem konnte man einfach nicht böse sein.

Ley: "Ist schon okay. Ich habe mit den beiden schon viel Schlimmeres erlebt. Keine Angst ihr dürft weiterhin zusammen spielen. Aber jetzt muss ich die beiden Duschen und ihr werdet in der Zwischenzeit dieses Chaos beseitigen!"

Suju: "JA, UMMA!" kam es geschlossen von allen.

OMG erst da wurde mir klar was ich gerade gemacht hatte, ich hatte die Jungs wie meine Kinder behandelt, aber sie schienen es mir nicht übel zu nehmen, denn alle hatten ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich drehte mich zu Teuki um und selbst der war am lächeln.

Teuk: "Du hast die aber schon gut im Griff, dann weis ich ja wer das nächste Mal auf die Bande aufpasst wenn ich nicht kann!"

Kyu: "Leyla du bist ja noch strenger als Teuki, ihr seid euch viel zu ähnlich."

Ley: "Benehmt euch nicht wie kleine Kinder, dann werdet ihr auch nicht so behandelt." schoss ich zurück mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Kyu "Wow auf den Mund gefallen ist sie anscheinend auch nicht. Die ist super Teuki!"

Ich drehte mich um und tat so als hätte ich das nicht gehört.

Ley: "Leeteuk könntest du mir bitte zeigen wo das Bad ist und mir vielleicht mit den Kleinen helfen?"

Teuk: "Natürlich komm mit!"

Beim Bad angekommen schälte ich Kiara und Lilli erst mal aus den bemalten Sachen und stellte Kiara unter die Dusche.

Ley: "Leeteuk, könntest du bitte schon mal Lilli waschen? Der Schlafanzug liegt hinter dir!"

Teuk: "Ja klar mach ich!"

Nachdem wir die beiden fertig gemacht hatten und in ihre Schlafanzüge gesteckt hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Jungs hatten in der Zwischenzeit alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht und die Couch getrocknet.

Ley: "Habt ihr schon gegessen?"

Kiara: "Ja Wookie hat für uns gekocht, es war lecker!"

Ley: "Leeteuk könntest du mir bitte das Zimmer zeigen, die beiden müssen langsam ins Bett!"

Teuk: "Ja komm mit ich helfe dir."

Beim Zimmer angekommen steckten wir die beiden ins Bett. Lilli wollte unbedingt noch eine Geschichte hören. Ich wollte mich gerade aufs Bett setzen um ihnen eine zu erzählen da hörte ich Teuki.

Teuk: "Leyla wäre es in Ordnung wenn ich den beiden eine Geschichte erzähle?"

Ley: "Natürlich, wenn du möchtest. Ich hole noch schnell die anderen denn so wie ich meine Kleinen kenne wollen sie bestimmt noch gute Nacht sagen."

Damit ging ich ins Wohnzimmer um Sungmin und Eunhyuk zu holen.

Ley: " Sungmin ,Eunhyuk könntet ihr vielleicht nochmal kommen, die Kleinen möchten euch gerne Gute Nacht sagen?"

Min: "Ja klar sehr gerne!"

Plötzlich!

Heechul: "Dürfen wir den Kleinen auch noch gute Nacht sagen?"

Ley: "Aber natürlich dann aber schnell sie müssen schlafen."

Nachdem alle Gute Nacht gesagt hatten, begaben sie sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Teuki erzählte den beiden noch eine Geschichte, er war noch nicht ganz fertig da waren die beiden schon im Land der Träume.

Leeteuk kam auf mich zu und wir verließen das Zimmer. Auf dem Gang drehte er sich zu mir um und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen.

Drei Türen weiter bat er mich einzutreten, ich schaute mich um war mir sicher in Teukis Zimmer zu sein, denn die dominierende Farbe war weiß.

Plötzlich stand Teuki vor mir und sah mir in die Augen.

Teuk: "Leyla würdest du vielleicht auf mich warten, bis ich von Sukira zurück bin ich würde mich gerne noch mit dir unterhalten. Ich muss jetzt auch los. Mach dir doch noch einen schönen Abend mit den anderen!"

Ley: "Natürlich warte ich, ich könnte jetzt sowieso noch nicht schlafen!"

Gerade wollte ich das Zimmer verlassen als ich am Arm zurück gezogen wurde und etwas Weiches auf meinen Lippen spürte. Ohne lange zu überlegen legte ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss. Langsam kamen wir wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit, noch immer spürte ich die Flugzeuge in meinem Bauch. Wow, seine Lippen fühlen sich genauso gut an wie sie aussehen.

Teuk: "Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne, und die kleinen Engel auch! Bitte überleg dir hier zu bleiben! Ich muss los bis nachher!"

Damit war er verschwunden, ich konnte gerade noch hören wie er nach Hyuki rief und schon waren sie aus der Tür.

Langsam ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, alle anderen saßen bereits auf der Couch und hatten einen Film angemacht. Ich setzte mich zwischen Ryeowook und Sungmin, denn dort war der einzig freie Platz gewesen.

Min: "Und schlafen die beiden?"

Ley: "Ja hat nicht lange gedauert, ihr müsst sie ganz schön ausgepowert haben. Waren sie denn lieb?"

Min: "Ja sehr. Wir hatten viel Spaß mit den Beiden. Hyuki und Kiara haben mal wieder getanzt und ich habe mit Lilli gemalt und dann haben wir mit den anderen gespielt. Ich glaube Heechul hat eine neue beste Freundin gefunden."

Ley: "Warum?"

Min: "Weil Kiara ihm gesagt hat was ihm steht und was ihr nicht an ihm gefällt, er ist total begeistert von ihr, und hat ihr sein Lieblingsshirt geschenkt!"

Ley: "Oh man wenn ihr so weiter macht werden sie nicht mehr von euch weg wollen!"

Min: "Aber was wäre denn daran so schlimm, ihr könnt doch hier bleiben. Dann könnten wir euch auch immer sehen!"

Ley: "Habt ihr euch abgesprochen mich zu überreden hier zu bleiben, Teuki hat mich schon das gleiche gefragt!"

Min: "Nein wir haben uns nicht abgesprochen, aber wir möchten euch gerne hier behalten, denn wir haben euch in der kurzen Zeit schon sehr ins Herz geschlossen!"

Damit war das Gespräch dann erst mal beendet und schauten uns zusammen den Film an. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr was das für ein Film war, denn meine Gedanken waren bei Teuki und dem Kuss. Warum hatte er mich so plötzlich geküsst, hatte er etwa doch Gefühle für mich?

Die Zeit verging und schon war es halb eins, als ich die Tür hörte und ein strahlender Eunhyuk vor mir stand.

Hyuk: "Was hast du nur mit Teuki gemacht, der war heute Abend so gut drauf wie schon lange nicht mehr!"

Ich grinste ihn nur an und sagte: "Nichts!"

Damit war er dann auch verschwunden. Die meisten waren schon in ihren Betten da sie morgen früh Termine hatten.

Plötzlich senkte sich die Couch neben mir und ich erblickte Teuki, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Teuk: "Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!"

Ley; "Woran?"

Teuk: "Das du hier auf mich wartest, es ist ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen das jemand da ist wenn du nach Hause kommst!"

Ley: "Aber du hast doch noch die Jungs, die warten doch auch auf dich!"

Teuk: "Das ist aber nicht das gleiche!"

Ley: "Leeteuk, warum hast du mich geküsst?"

Teuk: "Um dir zu zeigen wie sehr ich dich mag und das ich mich wirklich freuen würde wenn ihr hier bleibt. Ich weiß wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange aber ich war vom ersten Augenblick von dir fasziniert und auch die Kleinen sind mir schon sehr ans Herz gewachsen! Bitte denke darüber nach! Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen, morgen wird ein langer Tag. Schlaf gut!"

Damit gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Auch ich machte mich auf den Weg ins Zimmer und legte mich schlafen. Mal schauen was der nächste Tag so bringen würde.

06.04.2011

Am nächsten Morgen war ich schon um 7:00 Uhr wach und das erste was mir auffiel war, dass Lilli nicht da war. Ich stand auf um zu schauen ob sie vielleicht im Bad war, aber nein, auch in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer war sie nicht.

Langsam bekam ich echt Panik, wo konnte sie nur sein. Das einzige was mir einfiel war, zu Teuki zu gehen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Die Tränen liefen schon meine Wangen hinunter, wo war mein Kind nur. An Teukis Tür angekommen, klopfte ich einmal. Dann trat ich ein. Er war schon wach und sah mich mit großen Augen an, nachdem er meine Tränen bemerkt hatte kam er sofort zu mir.

Teuk: "Leyla was ist denn, warum weinst du, was ist passiert?"

Ley: "Ich bin aufgewacht und Lilli war weg, ich habe überall nachgesehen, aber ich kann sie einfach nicht finden! Teuki was soll ich machen, bitte hilf mir suchen!"

Teuk: "Leyla beruhige dich, ich habe da so eine Ahnung wo sie sein könnte. Komm mit wir schauen nach!"

Damit verließen wir das Zimmer und steuerten einen Raum zwei Türen weiter an. Teuki öffnete die Tür und schaute hinein.

Teuk: "Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, schau mal!"

Damit ging ich einen Schritt nach vorne und schaute ins Zimmer, ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da sah.

Lilli lag in Sungmins Armen und schien im Land der Träume zu sein.

Sungmin war schon wach und gab uns zu verstehen dass er gleich raus kommen würde.

Teuki und ich machten uns auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Couch.

Ley: "Woher wusstest du dass sie bei Minnie ist?"

Teuk "Einfach nur ein Gefühl weil sie so an ihm hängt!"

Ley: "Ich habe das Gefühl das nicht nur ihr wollt dass wir hier bleiben sondern auch meine Kinder!"

Da kam schon Minnie um die Ecke.

Min: " Entschuldigt wenn ihr einen Schreck bekommen habt, aber Lilli musste die Nacht auf die Toilette. Ich habe sie im Flur getroffen und sie hat gefragt ob sie bei mir schlafen kann. Ich wollte eigentlich vor dir wach sein um dir Bescheid zu sagen aber das hat wohl nicht ganz geklappt!"

Ley: "Ist schon okay. Es tut mir leid dass du so wenig Schlaf bekommen hast!"

Min: "Nein ich habe sehr gut geschlafen! Es war ein schönes Gefühl so ein süßes Wesen im Arm zu haben!"

Teuki und ich sahen uns an und mussten lächeln. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das Teuki schon die ganze Zeit meine Hand hielt.

Ley: "Kommt lasst uns Frühstück machen!"

Damit machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Küche. Kurze Zeit später kam Wookie in die Küche.

Wook: "Hey, was macht ihr denn da. Heißt das ich muss heute kein Frühstück machen?"

Ley: "Nein, musst du nicht, aber du könntest schon mal die anderen wecken. Kiara bitte auch, und Lilli liegt in Sungmins Bett! Vielen Dank!"

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche um die anderen zu wecken.

Der Tag hatte ja schon gut angefangen. Mal schauen was noch so alles passiert.

Vor allem habe ich noch eine Entscheidung zu treffen. In 13 Tagen war der Urlaub zu Ende, bis dahin muss ich wissen wie es weiter gehen soll.

Wie wird meine Entscheidung ausfallen?

**13. Practice Time**

Als alle endlich mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, fing der richtige Stress erst an. Jeder rannte kreuz und quer und war irgendwas am suchen. Lieblingshose, Uhr, Armband, Sonnenbrille, Cappy und was Jungs sonst noch so haben. Nur einer, der hatte bereits alles gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. Etwas schüchtern drehte ich mich nach links zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. „Warum suchen alle irgendwas und du stehst hier cool neben mir und grinst vor dich hin", fragte ich ihn. „Na ganz einfach, weil ich nichts zu suchen habe, sondern es eher gefunden habe.", grinste er schüchtern. Leeteuk musste kurz die Decke grüßen da er merkte was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Leyla grinste nur und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, um ihren Kindern beim Schuhe anziehen zu helfen. Sungmin half ihr, da er gerne in der Nähe von Lilli war und sie gerne in seiner Nähe. Leise seufzte sie vor sich hin und wusste nicht wie das noch Enden wird wenn die 13 Tage um sein werden.

Am Ende saßen alle 15 Männer und ihre 3 weiblichen Begleiter in 3 Vans und fuhren zum SM Entertainment Gebäude. Es stand eh Training in Tanz und Gesang auf dem Programm, daher bot es sich wunderbar an das alle 3 mit konnten. Die Aufteilung war wie folgt: Van 1: Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Henry, Zhoumi und Ryeowook; Van 2: Siwon, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Kangin und Donghae Van 3: Sungmin, Leyla, Lilli, Kiara, Eunhyuk und Leeteuk. Während der Fahrt spielten Sungmin und Eunhyuk mit den Beiden kleinen, während Leeteuk nicht wusste worüber er mit Leyla reden könnte. „Sag mal", fing sie leise an zu reden. „Hm",machte er nur und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Kann es sein das du mich sehr magst, dich aber nicht traust es mir zu sagen", sprach sie schon fast flüsternd. „Ähm ja vielleicht. Ich will dich einfach besser kennen lernen und nichts Falsches machen", sprach er und sah sie dabei mit seinen Augen verliebt ab. Nicht nur ihr stieg in dem Moment die Röte ins Gesicht. „Mama warum bist du so rot?",fragte Lilli auch gleich. „Mir ist nur warm mein Schatz, nichts weiter. Sie blickte schräg zu Sungmin rüber der nur grinste, er wusste wohl worüber Leeteuk und ich uns gerade unterhielten. Solange er es ihr nicht verklickert oder es den anderen erzählt. Keiner möchte etwas überstürzen zumal ich selbst nicht weiß was das Richtige ist und was nicht.

20 Minuten später waren sie auch schon angekommen und stiegen aus den Vans aus. Zusammen ging es zu dem Aufzug wo sie in Gruppen, wie sie zuvor in den Vans saßen, hoch fuhren und bereits in den Dance raum gingen, da sie sonst den Gang verstopfen würden.  
Während gewartet wurde, wollte Lilli auf Sungmins Arm und Leyla wurde ein weiteres Mal bewusst wie gerne sie Sungmin hatte. Am Ende war sie auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen, war wohl doch einfach zu früh für sie oder sie schlief gerne in seiner Nähe, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Nach weiterem Warten waren sie schließlich an der Reihe und fuhren zig Etagen höher. Im Aufzug so wie vor dem Aufzug war Funkstille und das zwischen allen, sie wollten wohl leise sein und so Lilli nicht wecken. Kiara schien es nichts auszumachen, wo sie doch eher ein fröhliches und quirliges Mädchen war. Eunhyuk hatte sie ebenfalls auf den Arm genommen und das schien ihr schon zu reichen.  
Oben angekommen setzte er sie doch wieder ab, da sie ihm zu schwer wurde. Sungmin hatte derweil Lilli in die Obhut von Leeteuk gegeben da sein rechter Arm eingeschlafen war. Und wieder einmal war Leyla überrascht wie gut die Jungs es doch mit den Mädchen konnten. Zusammen gingen sie ein paar Gänge entlang und standen schließlich im Trainingsraum wo sich die ersten bereits umzogen. Umzogen mal betont, da Siwon gerade oben ohne mit dem Rücken zur Türe stand, aber dank dem Spiegel eben alles gut zu sehen war, Leyla drehte sich schnell seitlich um und starte die Wand an. Da fiel ihr auch wieder ein das Leeteuk nicht anders aussah und doch wollte die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht nicht verschwinden. Kibum der das ganze beobachtet hatte grinste nur und berichtete Siwon von der Sache, der nun anfing zu lachen. Sofort zog er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und jeder wollte wissen was da los war.  
„Leyla wurde rot weil sie mich oben ohne gesehen hat", berichtete er und zeigte dabei in ihre Richtung. Sie saß mittlerweile auf dem Boden und ging den Marry U Text durch den ihr Leeteuk erst vor 2 Minuten gereicht hatte. „Es war überraschend ,kaum dass ich den Raum betrete, mit so etwas konfrontiert zu werden.", sagte sie nur. „Gewöhn dich dran, manche trainieren sogar so", sagte Heechul mit einem Blick schräg zu Kibum. Der grinste nur und fing an sich aufzuwärmen. Lilli, mittlerweile wieder wach, saß neben ihrer Schwester und beobachteten ihre Lieblinge, die sich mittlerweile Kibum und dem Rest angeschlossen hatten, und sich aufwärmten. Somit saßen nachher alle 15 Leute auf dem Boden und dehnten sich. Henry und Zhoumi trainierten schon aus Gewohnheit mit, wobei sie es nicht immer mussten, da zurzeit keine Aktivitäten für SuJu M festgelegt waren.  
Als alle soweit warm waren legte Leeteuk eine CD ein und jeder gab sein Bestes, wobei Henry und ZhouMi für sich tanzten und neue Schritte einübten, die ihnen so einfielen.  
Zwischendurch ließen es sich Kiara und Lilli nicht nehmen und tanzten mit, da sie allen unbedingt zeigen wollten, das sie diesen Tanz auch konnten. Die Chance nutze Leeteuk und ging zu Leyla die leise vor sich hin sang und ihn erst gar nicht bemerkte. „Na fleißig am Üben", fragte er und hockt sich vor ihr hin. „Erschreck mich nicht so", grinste sie und legte das Blatt auf Seite. „Muss ich ja, du kennst doch den Text schon", sagte sie schließlich um seine Frage zu beantworten. „Gut wir üben so in 1 Stunde, dann haben wir eine größere Pause wo sich die Jungs um die Mädels kümmern können und wir um unseren Auftritt." „Du denkst aber auch an alles, manchmal überraschst du mich mit deinen Ideen." „Ich weiß", sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie flüchtig auf den Mund. „Was soll das ?",fragte sie leise als er sich von ihr löste. „Ein Zeichen das ich dich immer mehr mag", sprach er leise. Von hinten drang Gejubel und Gepfeife und Leeteuk schaute genervt, ehe er sich umdrehte. „Nun kommt wieder runter es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht." „Und wonach sieht es dann für dich aus?",fragte Eunhyuk. „Eben das was ihr denkt, was es aber nicht ist", meinte er nur und wollte somit die Jungs ruhig stellen, was ihm aber nur teils gelang. „Ahja",meinte er nur und sie trainierten weiter.

Wie angekündigt waren sie in der größeren Pause alleine und Leeteuk suchte die CD mit dem richtigen Song raus. Als er sie endlich fand drehte er sich zu ihr um, da ihm eine Frage im Kopf herumschwirrte auf die er keine Antwort wusste. "Warum willst du gerade Marry U singen?",fragte er. "Hm ich weiß auch nicht. Das Lied gefällt mir sehr und es erinnert mich an meine Hochzeit und wie es vielleicht wieder sein könnte, wenn ich den Richtigen finde." Daraufhin grinste Teuki nur und ihr stieg eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. „Wollen wir dann mal üben", fragte er um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Sie nickte knapp und besprachen erst kurz wer was wann sang und sie markierte es sich auf ihrem Blatt. Als alles soweit geregelt war, spielte er das Lied an und Beide sangen jeweils ihre Parts, und den Refrain gemeinsam.  
Am Anfang hatte Leyla noch ein wenig Probleme da sie genau in Leeteuks Augen sah und sich prompt versang. Er verzieh ihr mit einem süßen Lächeln und am Ende hatten sie es soweit drauf das Beide der Meinung waren, das es für heute reichte. Sofort stürmten die Jungs den Raum und erzählten alle auf einmal wie toll sie die beiden doch als Duett seien und das sie das ruhig öfters machen könnten. Und dann natürlich ein Kommentar von Eunhyuk, den er sich nicht verkneifen konnte. „Das Lied passt wunderbar zu euch, da ihr nebeneinander wie ein Traumpaar wirkt." „Und ich habe den Beweis", rief Heechul und hielt sein Handy hoch auf dem ein deutliches Foto von Beiden zu sehen war.

**14. Leeteuk und Leylas Brüder**

Ley: "Heechul kannst du mir das Bild bitte auf mein Handy schicken ich will das auch haben!"

Teuk: "Ich auch! Und wehe ich sehe das Bild irgendwo auf Cyworld oder Twitter oder irgendeiner anderen Seite."

Chul: "Okay, okay. Aber ihr gönnt mir auch gar nichts."

Heechul würde es sich zweimal überlegen ob er sich mit uns beiden anlegen würde. Nachdem er uns das Bild rüber geschickt hatte, stellte ich es gleich als Hintergrund ein. Eigentlich hasste ich es fotografiert zu werden, aber dieses Bild sah wirklich toll aus. Da kam mir doch eine Idee. Da alle anwesend waren dürfte es auch kein Problem sein diese in die Tat umzusetzen.

Ley: "Teuki, was hälst du davon wenn wir ein paar Fotos machen, ich möchte gerne welche von allen haben!"

Teuk: "Das ist eine tolle Idee! Jungs was haltet ihr davon wenn wir ein paar Bilder machen mit Leyla und den kleinen?"

Alle: "Super!"

Min: "Aber wir haben nur die Handys bei! Meinst du die reichen?"

Teuk: "Klar! Ich habe auch schon eine Idee für das erste Bild! Sungmin und Lilli! Minni nimmst du Lilli auf den Arm?"

Und schon war das erste Bild gemacht, dann noch eins mit Eunhyuk und Kiara, sie auf seinem Arm und auf seinen Schultern, dann ein Bild von allen mit den Kleinen, das gleiche von allen mit Leyla und zum Schluss noch ein Bild von Teuki und mir, mit den Kindern. Teuki und ich saßen nebeneinander, Kiara saß auf Teukis schoss und Lilli auf meinem. Ein schönes Bild. Aber was dann kam lies mich doch etwas zusammen schrecken. Lilli hatte sich umgedreht und schien Teuki etwas fragen zu wollen.

Lilli: "Papa, ich hab Durst. Kann ich bitte was zu trinken haben?"

Teuk: "Aber natürlich!"

Ich war wie erstarrt, wie..., was...? Anscheinend ging es nicht nur mir so, er war still geworden, alle schauten zu Teuki und Lilli.

Teuki sah sich um und verstand anscheinend nicht was gerade passiert war.

Teuki: "Warum seid ihr denn auf einmal so ruhig und warum schaut ihr mich so entgeistert an?"

Chul. "Teuki, dir ist schon aufgefallen das die kleine dich gerade Papa genannt hat und du darauf reagiert hast als wäre es das normalste der Welt!"

Teuki sah nur etwas geschockt in die Runde.

Teuk: "Ehrlich gesagt habe ich das gar nicht gemerkt."

Ley: "Lilli wie hast du Leeteuk gerade genannt?"

Lilli sah mich nur erstaunt an. Anscheinend hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen wie sie ihn genannt hatte. Was soll ich nur tun. Lilli und auch Kiara fühlen sich hier schon so wohl. Aber das Lilli sowas passierte gab mir doch zu denken. Okay sie ist erst 4 Jahre alt, da kann man sich schon mal versprechen, aber das Teuki darauf reagiert und es nicht mal merkt war dann schon etwas seltsam.

Um die Situation aufzulockern, bat ich Heechul mir die Bilder auf mein Handy zu schicken.

Bald kehrte wieder der normale Trubel ein.

Ley: "Leeteuk, ich muss noch etwas mit dir besprechen!"

Teuk: "Was gibt's denn?"

Ley: "Zum Mittag werde ich mit den Kindern zurück ins Hotel fahren, ich möchte nicht das sie zu viel trainieren, schließlich sind wir hier im Urlaub. Ich möchte mit den Kindern heute noch in den Park gehen und heute Nachmittag wollen wir noch zum Waisenhaus. Außerdem weiß ich dass ihr heute noch Termine habt und euch auf euer Concert morgen vorbereiten müsst."

Teuk: "Ich verstehe, aber wann werden wir uns wieder sehen. Starking ist doch erst in 3 Tagen."

Ley: "Wir werden morgen auf eurem Concert sein, die Karten haben wir schon gekauft bevor wir nach Seoul gekommen sind. Wir werden auf jeden Fall da sein."

Teuk: "Okay wenn du es so möchtest!"

Teuki sah etwas traurig aus, aber ich musste auch an mich denken. Wenn ich mich noch länger in seiner Gegenwart aufhalten würde, wäre es sinnlos mir einreden zu wollen das ich mich nicht schon längst in ihn verliebt hatte, und eigentlich immer in seiner Nähe sein wollte.

Nachdem Teuki die anderen darüber informiert hatte, war ein unzufriedenes Gemurmel zu hören.

Ganz besonders Eunhyuk und Kiara schien diese Idee gar nicht zu gefallen.

Hyuk: "Leyla-Noona muss das sein? Ich wollte mit Kiara noch so viele Schritte ausprobieren! Und außerdem wollte ich dich noch etwas fragen!"

Oje jetzt fängt er schon an mich Noona zu nennen, der weiß ganz genau wie er kriegt was er will!

Ley: "Eunhyuk, wir machen hier Urlaub und die kleinen brauchen auch mal ein wenig Freizeit, außerdem habt ihr Termine! Wir sehen uns morgen auf eurem Concert!"

Hyuk: "Okay aber ich wollte dich doch noch etwas fragen. Morgen bei dem Concert werde ich das Lied Down mit einigen Kindern aufführen, und ich wollte dich fragen ob Kiara da mitmachen darf. Ihr seid doch sowieso da und es ist doch nur ein Lied, sie kann die Choreographie auch schon!"

Bei diesen überzeugenden Argumenten und dem dazugehörenden Hundeblick von Eunhyuk UND Kiara, konnte ich gar nicht nein sagen!"

Ley: "Okay aber du musst mir vorher noch erklären wie das ganze ablaufen wird."

Hyuk; "JUCHHU!"

Ein Highfive zwischen Kiara und Ihm war noch die ruhigste Reaktion.

Nachdem das geklärt war und Hyuki mir den Ablauf erklärt hatte, machten wir uns daran noch etwas zu üben.

Zum Mittag brachten uns Leeteuk und Sungmin zurück ins Hotel. Im Van verabschiedeten wir uns und verabredeten uns für den nächsten Tag. Der Van würde uns abholen und zum Nebeneingang der Halle bringen.

Im Zimmer angekommen duschte ich die Kinder und dann mich. Fertig angezogen machten wir uns auf den Weg, um im Hotelrestaurant etwas zu essen.

Nachdem wir fertig waren, machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Park. Schon von weitem sah ich das Ajumi dort war. Ich hatte gehofft sie zu treffen. Akumi rief nach Kiara und Lilli und schon waren sie verschwunden. Ich begrüßte Ajumi und setzte mich neben sie.

Ley: "Hallo, es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen. Ich wollte sie heute sowieso noch anrufen.!

Aju: "Es ist auch schön sie wieder zu sehen, und Glückwunsch zum Sieg bei Starking. Ich habe die Show gesehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass die kleinen so gut sind. Aber warum wollten sie mich denn anrufen?"

Ley: "Nun ja ich habe vor heute noch zum Waisenhaus zu fahren und wollte sie fragen ob sie uns begleiten wollen?"

Aju: "Natürlich wenn sie möchten, können wir sofort los. Wir können mit meinem Auto fahren!"

Ley: "Einverstanden dann wollen wir mal los!"

Nachdem wir die Kinder gerufen hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Waisenhaus.

Dort angekommen staunte ich nicht schlecht, an der Vorderseite des Gebäudes war ein Gerüst aufgebaut. Man konnte sehen dass die Fenster erneuert wurden und die Fassade gestrichen war. Erstaunt gingen wir weiter zum Eingang. Nachdem wir geklingelt hatten, öffnete uns eine strahlende Miss Kim. Freudig lächelte sie uns entgegen und bat uns herein.

Kim: "Hallo Miss Lau, es freut mich sie wieder zu sehen!"

Ley: "Guten Tag Miss Kim, sagen sie was ist denn hier passiert?"

Kim: "Leeteuk und Eunhyuk haben über Sukira einen Aufruf gestartet und keinen Tag später haben uns Sach- und Geldspenden erreicht. Und das Beste ist, ein großer Electronikhersteller hat den Aufruf gehört und sich mit uns in Verbindung gesetzt. Er selbst war als Kind auch in diesem Heim und hat angeboten, als Dankeschön für seine schöne Kindheit, die Schirmherrschaft zu übernehmen. Das heißt wir werden nie wieder Sorgen haben wie wir die Kinder kleiden und etwas zu essen geben können. Wie sie sehen haben sie auch schon mit den Renovierungsarbeiten angefangen. Als nächstes wird noch eine zusätzliche Kraft eingestellt die mich unterstützen soll.!"

Ley: "Das sind ja tolle Neuigkeiten. Ich freue mich so für sie!"

Kim: "Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, wenn sie SuperJunior nicht auf uns aufmerksam gemacht hätten, wäre das alles gar nicht möglich gewesen. Vielen Dank Miss Lau. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich bei ihnen bedanken soll!"

Ley: "Seien sie einfach weiterhin so gut zu den Kindern dann bin ich schon glücklich!"

Kim: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich sie sind schließlich mein Leben! Aber sagen sie wen haben sie denn mitgebracht?"

Ley: "Oh das ist Ajumi, sie ist mitgekommen um sich einmal das Heim anzusehen. Sie hat ihren Sohn auch aus einem Heim geholt und möchte nun noch ein zweites Kind adoptieren. Ich habe ihr von Sungmin erzählt!"

Kim: "Oh, na dann guten Tag Miss Ajumi. Dann werden wir mal den Kindern schauen. So wie es scheint sind ihre Kinder schon zu ihnen gegangen."

Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen das diese bereits verschwunden waren. Aber nachdem wir das Spielzimmer betreten hatten fand ich sie sofort. Alle drei saßen um Sungmin herum, der fröhlich mit seinem Musikball spielte. Ein Strahlen trat auf mein Gesicht als ich sah wie glücklich er war. Ajumi und ich gesellten uns zu den Kleinen.

Ley: "So Ajumi das ist unser kleiner Sungmin."

Aju: "Der kleine ist ja süß. Sie hatten recht. Wenn es für sie okay ist würde ich den Kleinen gerne adoptieren. Wie es scheint hat sich auch Akuma schon in ihn verliebt!"

Ich war dann doch etwas erstaunt, dass sie sich sofort für ihn entschieden hatte, aber ich konnte sie verstehen, auch wir hatten uns schließlich sofort in ihn verliebt.

Ley: "Natürlich, bei ihnen wird er es gut haben! Aber eine Bitte hätte ich doch noch!"

AJu: "Was denn?"

Ley: "Könnten sie bitte bei dem Namen Sungmin bleiben, Lilli hat ihm den Namen gegeben und er hat zum ersten Mal gelächelt nachdem er den Namen bekommen hat!"

Aju: "Natürlich, ich hätte den Namen nicht geändert, denn ich finde ihn sehr schön! Dann wollen wir mal zu Miss Kim gehen und alles mit ihr klären!"

Nachdem alles mit Miss Kim geklärt war, stand fest das Ajumi den kleinen Sungmin in zwei Tagen abholen könnte. Ihr Mann würde sich freuen und Miss Kim war glücklich das Sungmin so schnell ein neues zuhause gefunden hatte. Auch Kiara und Lilli waren glücklich, so konnten sie den kleinen noch öfter sehen.

Ajumi setzte mich und die Kinder beim Hotel ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Im Zimmer angekommen nahm ich erst mal mein Handy zur Hand und schickte Teuki eine SMS: "Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe! Das Waisenhaus hat jetzt einen Schirmherren und wird keine Probleme mehr haben! Achja und der kleine Sungmin wird adoptiert! Bis morgen! Miss you!" Erst nachdem ich die SMS abgeschickt hatte wurde mir klar was ich da zum Schluss geschrieben hatte.

Schnell schloss ich mein Handy an den Laptop an, um die Bilder von heute Nachmittag darauf zu speichern. Nachdem ich das erledigt hatte schrieb ich noch eine E-Mail an meine Brüder, mit dem Link zu Starking und den Bildern von heute. Da klingelte auch schon mein Handy und kündigte mir an das ich eine SMS bekommen hatte.

SMS: "Es freut mich dass alles geklappt hat. Dann hat der kleine bald ein neues zuhause, das ist schön. Miss you too! Habe noch eine Überraschung für dich!"

Ich las die SMS zwei, drei und viermal. Entschloss mich dann aber nicht zu fragen was die Überraschung war, denn so wie Teuki kannte, würde er mir sowieso nicht antworten!

Wir gingen dann erst mal was essen, denn es war mittlerweile schon 19:00 Uhr und die Kinder waren doch schon sehr müde. Nachdem die kleinen geduscht waren und sich in ihre Betten gekuschelt hatten, klopfte es. Leyla ging an die Tür und staunte nicht schlecht als sie sah wer davor stand. Eigentlich hätte sie es sich ja denken können. Sie öffnete die Tür und drei strahlende Gesichter schauten ihr entgegen. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk und Sungmin betraten das Hotelzimmer und begrüßten Leyla.

Hyuk: "Noona, wir wollten den kleinen noch gute Nacht sagen, ich hoffe das ist okay für dich?"

Ley: "Natürlich Eunhyuk, sie liegen schon im Bett und schauen fern; geht doch noch zu Ihnen, sie werden sich freuen!"

Sungmin und Eunhyuk gingen zu den kleinen und sie konnten nur noch einen Freudenschrei hören, und dann aufgeregte Stimmen, die anfingen Minnie und Hyuki alles zu erzählen was heute Nachmittag noch alles passiert war.

Währenddessen kam Teuki auf mich zu, nahm mich in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss, erst sanft, dann spürte ich wie seine Zunge um Einlass bat die ich ihm gewährte. Plötzlich wurde der Kuss fordernder, aber nur kurz, dann wurde uns bewusst dass wir nicht alleine waren. Zusammen gingen wir zu den anderen. Teuki ging erst mal zu den kleinen und gab jedem einen Kuss auf die Stirn um ihnen Gute Nacht zu sagen. Etwas lachen musste ich schon über das Bild das sich mir bot. Eunhyuk lag neben Kiara in meinem Bett und hatte sie im Arm, das gleiche Bild bei Lilli und Minnie. Zusammen sahen sie sich eine Musiksendung an. Teuki und ich setzten uns an den Tisch und wollten gerade anfangen uns zu unterhalten, als mein Laptop anfing zu piepen. Ich hatte ihn nicht ausgemacht. Ich schaute auf den Bildschirm und sah dass Steve mich anskypte. Schnell machte ich die Kamera an und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

Ley: "Hallo Steve, wie geht es dir?"

Doch als ich auf den Bildschirm sah, war da nicht nur Steve zu sehen, sondern auch Björn, Mirko und David. Alle vier strahlten mich an.

Brüder: "Hallo Leyla!"

Ley: "Hey wie kommt es dass ihr alle zusammen seid, es ist doch erst 13:30 Uhr bei euch! Müsst ihr nicht arbeiten?

Mirko: "Wir haben heute alle frei, und haben uns gedacht wir versuchen mal, ob wir dich erreichen. Außerdem planen wir meinen Geb. du weißt doch das ich in 4 Tagen 33 werde.!"

Ley: "Nein das habe ich nicht vergessen! Aber sagt mal wie geht es euch? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Steve: "Natürlich, uns geht es super. Und was ist mit euch? Wir haben uns den Auftritt angesehen, ihr wart super. Und die Bilder sind auch toll. Aber sag mal wer sind denn die ganzen Jungs auf den Bildern?"

Ley: "Das sind Super Junior, sie sind die bekannteste Band in ganz Asien (behaupte ich jetzt ganz einfach mal) und mit ihnen haben wir uns angefreundet."

In diesem Moment fing Ich einen verwunderten Blick von Teuki auf, der ihr immer noch gegenüber saß. Natürlich konnte er kein Wort verstehen, da ich ja deutsch gesprochen hatte. Ich lächelte ihn an und bedeutete ihm zu mir zu kommen.

Ley: "Jungs ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen, er ist der Leader von Super Junior und ein sehr guter Freund. Sagt hallo zu Leeteuk!"

Zu Teuki gewandt sagte ich.

Ley: "Das sind meine Brüder Mirko, Steve, Björn und David!" und deutete dabei auf jeden einzelnen.

Leeteuk setzte sich neben mich und schaute auf den Bildschirm, er verbeugte sich leicht und sagte zu meinen Brüdern.

Teuk: "Hello, nice to meet you. My Name is Park Jungsu, but you can call me Leeteuk!"

Ich war begeistert wie gut er das gemacht hatte, allerdings war das Problem das nur Mirko ihn verstanden hatte und den anderen erst mal übersetzte. Dann antwortete Mirko Ihm.

Mirko: "Nice to meet you too! I`m Mirko the older Brother of Leyla!"

Ley: "Ich habe euch schon vorgestellt, er spricht nur wenig englisch also werde ich übersetzen."

In diesem moment kamen Kiara und Lilli angerannt, sie hatten Steves Stimme gehört. Sie kletterten bei Leeteuk und mir auf den Schoss.

Kinder: "Hallo Onkel Steve, hallo Onkel Björn, hallo Onkel David und Onkel Mirko! Es ist toll hier, ihr glaubt gar nicht was wir schon alles erlebt haben."

Brüder: "Hallo ihr Süßen, das ist schön, aber Mama hat uns schon einiges erzählt, aber vermisst ihr uns denn gar nicht?"

Steve setzte eine gespielte Trauermiene auf.

Kiara: "Naklar aber wir haben hier schon ganz viele Freunde gefunden. Ich habe schon ganz viele neue Tanzschritte gelernt und morgen werde ich bei einem Concert auftreten mit Super Junior."

David: "Das ist ja toll, dann viel Spaß. Und seit schön artig!"

Kinder: "Ja wir haben euch lieb"

Brüder: "Wir euch auch!"

Damit schickte ich die Kinder wieder ins Bett und bat Hyuki und Minnie bei den Kleinen zu bleiben. Ich wollte meinen Brüdern lieber nicht sagen, dass noch zwei Männer in meinem Zimmer waren. Sie waren immer so übervorsichtig.

Als ich mich wieder dem Bildschirm zuwandte fiel mir auf, dass Björn die ganze Zeit Teuki im Auge hatte. Oje er war schon immer derjenige der als erster wusste wenn es in der Luft lag. Er hatte wohl die Blicke bemerkt die Teuki mir zuwarf, obwohl er versucht hatte diese zu verstecken. Obwohl Björn 4 Jahre jünger war als ich war er immer derjenige der am meisten auf mich achtete. Sein Spruch war: "Du bist unsere Schwester, auch wenn du älter bist, müssen wir auf dich achten!"

Unterm Tisch, wo meine Brüder es nicht sehen konnten, hatte ich Teukis Hand genommen!

Steve: "Ist sonst alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Ley: "Ja. Uns geht es super, und bei euch, wart ihr am Grab und bei meinen Schwiegereltern?"

Björn: "Ja alles erledigt. Sag mal was ist dieser Typ für Dich?"

Oje ich wusste es. Ich hatte gemerkt wie Teuki zusammen gezuckt war als Björn sprach. Seine Stimme konnte manchmal schon angsteinflößend sein.

Ley: "Wir sind Freunde. Ich mag ihn sehr!"

Björn: "Okay, aber darüber reden wir noch wenn ihr wieder zuhause seid. Einen schönen Urlaub noch. Meldet euch bald wieder!"

Damit war das Gespräch dann auch schon beendet.

Leyla machte den Laptop aus und drehte sich zu Teuki.

Teuk: "Deine Brüder scheinen sehr nett zu sein. Ein wenig angsteinflößend aber nett. Aber sie sahen so Groß aus auf dem Bildschirm!"

Ley: "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Björn wirkt nur so. Er macht sich halt immer Sorgen um mich. Glaub mir die 4 sind sehr nett. Und ja sie wirken nicht nur sehr groß, sie sind es auch. Der größte ist 2,14 m und der kleinste 1,80 m, also ein wenig grösser als wir. Ich bin zwar die zweitälteste aber die kleinste."

Teuki sah mich nur an und musste lächeln.

Langsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den anderen, es war schon spät und wir mussten langsam mal schlafen.

Nachdem wir uns von den Jungs verabschiedet hatten, machte ich mich Bettfertig und fiel dann ins Bett. Schnell waren wir eingeschlafen. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden.

07.04.2011

Am nächsten Tag schliefen wir erstaunlich lange, anscheinend war es doch anstrengender als gedacht. Erst um 09:30 Uhr öffnete ich meine Augen, auch die Kinder wurden langsam wach. Wir hatten noch 1,5 Stunden Zeit. Langsam stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Kiara und Lilli kamen auch bald. Wir erledigten die morgendliche Routine und machten uns dann auf den Weg nach unten, um etwas zu essen. Ich nahm gleich die Sachen mit, nochmal kontrolliert, Karten Sachen, Portemonnaie und Schlüssel. Alles da. Mittlerweile war es schon 10:30 Uhr, nachdem wir gegessen hatten, gingen wir nach draußen. Ein paar Minuten später kam auch schon der Van. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein waren natürlich Leeteuk, Eunhyuk und Sungmin dabei. Schnell Kletterten Kiara neben Hyuki und Minnie, nicht ohne Teuki zu begrüßen. Ich setzte mich neben Teuki und wurde auch sofort in seine Arme gezogen und bekomm einen Kuss aufgedrückt. Ich lächelte ihn an.

Ley: "Eunhyuk, wie läuft es denn nun ab!"

Hyuk: "Mein Lied ist das 12., kurz vorher lasse ich Kiara holen und dann werden wir zusammen auftreten, danach lasse ich sie wieder zu euch bringen. Und wenn es für Dich okay ist, würden wir uns freuen wenn ihr heute wieder bei uns schlafen würdet.?"

Ley: "Okay soweit ist das okay. Aber gibt es nicht Ärger wenn wir bei euch schlafen, was ist wenn das jemand raus bekommt?"

Teuk: "Nein das ist alles geklärt! Also schlaft ihr bei uns?"

Ley: "Okay, aber dann müssen wir nachher nochmal ins Hotel, Sachen holen!"

An der Halle angekommen wurden wir zu Seiteneingang gebracht. Wir liefen durch viele verwinkelte Gänge, Kiara und Lilli immer an Eunhyuk und Sungmin geklammert. In der Umkleide angekommen begrüßten wir erst mal alle anderen. Erstaunt war ich als Wookie auf mich zukam und mich in den Arm nahm.

Wook: "Hallo Noona, schön das ihr da seid. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen!"

Ley: "Danke Ryeowook. Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

Kinder: "Hallo Wookie, wirst du heute Abend wieder für uns kochen, dein Essen ist so lecker?"

Wook: "Ja wenn ihr das möchtet. Also heißt das ihr werdet heute bei uns bleiben. Super dann können wir ja noch was spielen!"

Ley: "Ja wir haben uns überreden lassen, aber macht euch wegen uns nicht zu viele Umstände!"

Chul: "Das ist kein Problem, ich muss mit Kiara noch meinen Schrank durchgehen. Ich habe mir ein paar neue Sachen gekauft und brauche ihre ehrliche Meinung. Außerdem habe ich noch etwas für die Beiden!"

Ley: "Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen!"

Chul: "Es ist von uns allen!"

Wir setzen uns auf die Couch im Aufenthaltsraum und sahen uns über den Fernseher die Proben an. Minnie hatte noch eine Decke besorgt, damit Kiara und Lilli einen Mittagsschlaf machen konnten. Erstaunlicherweise dauerte es auch nicht lange und sie waren wirklich eingeschlafen. Ich war ganz gefesselt von den Proben.

2 Stunden später kamen 15 verschwitzte Jungs in die Umkleide, als sie Kiara und Lilli schlafend sahen, waren sie sofort still. Ich drehte mich zu Ihnen.

Ley: "Denkt nicht mal daran eure Wasserspiele an Ihnen auszuprobieren!"

Teuk: "Das würden wir niemals machen. Aber wir sollten sie langsam wecken, gleich wird essen gebracht. Und wir müssen noch duschen gehen.!"

Ley: "Okay."

Damit weckten wir die beiden auf. Lilli hatte noch ein wenig Probleme die Augen aufzuhalten. Sie kletterte auf Sungmins Schoss und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Ley: "Lilli du musst minne mal in Ruhe lassen, er muss noch duschen gehen."

Min: "Ist schon okay, ich gehe einfach als Letzter!"

In diesem Moment klopfte es und das Essen wurde gebracht. Hungrig machten sich die Jungs übers Essen her. Ich brachte Minnie etwas und musste lächeln als ich sah dass er anfing Lilli zu füttern und dann selbst zu essen. Ich wusste dass ich nichts sagen brauchte, er würde sie sich sowieso nicht abnehmen lassen.

Nachdem sie fertig waren ging einer nach dem anderen duschen. Als alle geduscht waren und fertig gemacht wurden, kam ein Security und brachte uns vor die Bühne, direkt so dass wir alles im Blick hatten. Wir setzten uns schauten noch dabei zu wie alles nochmal überprüft wurde. Dann wurden auch schon die Fans eingelassen. Ich erschrak ein wenig als das Mädchen neben mir, mich anstaubst.

Ley: "Ja was kann ich für dich tun?"

Mädchen: "Entschuldigung, waren sie nicht bei Starking?"

Ley: "Ja war ich!"

Mädchen: "Kann ich bitte ein Autogramm haben? Ich fand sie und die Kleinen toll!"

Ley: "Gerne!"

Nachdem wir ihr uns einigen anderen ein Autogramm gegeben hatten ging es auch schon los.

Als erstes wurden alle vorgestellt, dann folgte das Lied "Sorry, Sorry". Wir fieberten richtig mit, Kiara konnte einfach nicht still sitzen und tanzte immer wieder einige Schritte mit. Eunhyuk bekam dies natürlich mit und lächelte sie an als er an uns vorbei kam. Auch die anderen lächelten öfter zu uns. Nach dem 10. Lied stand ein Security neben uns um Kiara abzuholen. Die Mädchen neben uns wunderten sich.

Mädchen: "Warum hat der deine Tochter mitgenommen?"

Ley: "Warts ab, das werdet ihr bald sehen!"

Erstaunt sahen die Mädchen mich an, verfolgten dann aber weiter das Konzert. Siwon war mit seinem Solo durch, jetzt würde Hyuki kommen.

Und da war er auch schon, langsam begann er zu tanzen, dann kamen die Tänzer, auf einmal ging das Licht aus, dann langsam wieder an. Auf der Bühne standen jetzt 4 Tänzer und zwei Kinder. Kiara vorne rechts und ein anderes Mädchen, etwa so alt wie Kiara, vorne links. Eunhyuk kam langsam von unter der Bühne hoch. Kiara und die Tänzer begannen mit der Choreographie, dann kam Hyuki nach vorne. Ich konnte sehen wie viel Spaß Kiara hatte. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, und sie tanzte wundervoll. Dann waren die anderen Tänzer weg und nur noch die Kinder waren da. Man sah dass süß aus wie gut sie mit Hyuki mithalten konnten. Zum Schluss der Choreographie standen die Beiden Mädchen dicht an Eunhyuk. Ich war so stolz auf meine Kleine.

Die Mädchen neben mir versicherten mir wie toll sie meine Tochter fanden.

Kurze Zeit später kam Kiara auch schon wieder und setzte sich wieder zu uns.

Ley: "Das hast du toll gemacht mein Schatz! Wie hat es dir gefallen?"

Kiara: "Es war super. das möchte ich gerne nochmal machen."

Ley: "Mal schauen!"

Damit verfolgten wir das Konzert weiter. Es war super. Ich fand sie ja schon vorher toll aber sie so live zu erleben war dann doch noch etwas anderes.

Nachdem das Konzert beendet war machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Backstagebereich, wo wir bereits von einem Security erwartet wurden. In der Umkleide angekommen wurde Kiara gleich von den Jungs beglückwünscht wie super sie das gemacht habe. Ich wurde von Teuki natürlich mit einem Kuss begrüßt und Lilli war schon wieder zu Sungmin verschwunden.

Teuk: "Und wie hat es dir gefallen?

Ley: "Jungs ihr wart großartig!"

Suju: "Danke, Noona!"

Teuk: "Es freut mich dass es euch gefallen hat."

Mein Blick ging zu Minni und Lilli.

Ley; "Ich glaube ihr habt bald ein Mitglied weniger!"

Teuk: "Warum?"

Ley: "Naja wenn Minnie so weiter macht muss ich ihn adoptieren und mit nach Deutschland nehmen, damit Lilli ihn immer bei sich hat!"

Alle fingen an zu lachen. Aber ich konnte auch etwas Trauriges in ihren Augen sehen.

Ley: "Was ist warum schaut ihr so traurig?"

Min: "Also hast du dich noch nicht entschieden ob du hier bleiben möchtest?"

Ley: "Lasst mir etwas Zeit, so etwas entscheidet man nicht von heute auf morgen!"

Damit war das Gespräch auch beendet, alle gingen duschen. Nachdem alle fertig waren machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den Vans. Teuki, Euhyuk, Sungmin und Heechul fuhren noch mit uns zum Hotel um Sachen zu holen, dann fuhren wir zum Dorm.

Was würde noch alles auf uns zukommen?

**15. Die Überraschung und wo sind Leyla und Leeteuk?**

Kaum, dass wir auch nur den Dorm betraten, liefen meine Beiden in die Spielecke, die die Jungs noch vom letzten Mal stehen gelassen hatten, um mit ihren Lieblingen zu spielen. Ryeowook ging mit Hangeng in die Küche, da es zu zweit schneller ging, um für 18 Leute zu kochen. Lange gefragt, wer Hunger hatte, wurde nicht, da man sich mittlerweile kannte und wusste, dass man nicht mehr fragen brauchte.  
Leyla beobachtete eine Weile das Geschehen, wie Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae und auch Kyuhyun mit den Kindern spielten. „Hast du dich noch immer nicht entschieden", hörte sie jemanden fragen. „Nein, das habe ich noch nicht. Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee wäre, zumal wir hier nur euch kennen und niemand anderen." Er trat zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie. „Ich verstehe dich, aber siehe es doch mal von der Seite. Willst du was Gutes für die Kinder und für dich? Die Kinder lieben es mit Eunhyuk und Sungmin zu spielen und zu lachen, und zu Hause bei euch hast du sie nicht." „Ja schon, aber ich müsste mir erst mal eine Wohnung suchen, dann einen Job, einen Betreuungsplatz für meine Kleine und ich müsste Kiara an einer neuen Schule anmelden. Du stellst dir das viel zu einfach vor." „Nein das tue ich nicht", sprach er sanft und sah sie an. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht widerstehen und verlor sich in seinen Augen, wie so oft in Letzter Zeit. „Egal was auf euch zu kommen mag, wir, vor allem ich werden an eurer Seite stehen und euch helfen, so gut wir können." „Gib mir einfach noch mehr Zeit." „Das werde ich", meinte er knapp und umarmte sie.  
Von weitem konnte man Lilli sagen hören „Papa hat Mama ganz doll lieb", Leyla, so wie Teuki konnten nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatten, und blickten in ihre Richtung. Eunhyuk war gerade dabei zu erklären, das Leeteuk doch gar nicht ihr Papa sei. Ihre Reaktion darauf übertraf das, was Leyla je von ihrer Tochter gesehen hatte. Sie stand auf und lief auf uns zu, bzw. Leeteuk zu und hielt sich an seinem Bein fest. Ich begriff viel zu spät, was hier gerade passierte und befreite Leeteuk von Lilli, indem ich sie auf den Arm nahm. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du da gerade gesagt hast", fragte ich sie. Stumm sah sie mich an und schaute in Teukis Richtung, der nur lächeln konnte.

Später saßen wir alle zusammen und aßen das köstliche Essen, das Ryeowook und Hangeng zubereitet hatten. Den Vorfall von vorhin hatte kaum wer mitbekommen, weswegen er zum Glück nicht zum Gesprächsthema wurde. Nach dem Essen räumten wir gemeinsam ab, was selten passierte und jeder ging seinen Hobbys nach. Ich gesellte mich zu den Fernsehleuten, da ich den Jungs vertraute, dass sie keinen Unsinn machen würden.  
Doch kaum dass der Film spannend wurde, hörte ich schon meine Große rufen. „Mama, Mama das musst du sehen." Ich seufzte und huschte an Shindong vorbei, der neben mir saß und folgte dem Ruf. „Was soll ich mir ansehen", fragte ich und sah erst mal in welchem Zimmer sie stand. „Er mag weiß, so wie ein Engel und der Engel mag Mama", plapperte sie drauf los. Wie schon so oft war sie nicht auf den Mund gefallen und kapierte schnell was sich in ihrer Umgebung abspielte. So auch das sie Leeteuk's Blicke wohl des öfteren gesehen haben muss. „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht, aber nun komm vom Bett runter, was ist wenn er es sieht", sagte ich. „Ist schon ok, sie darf es." Ich erschrak und drehte mich zu ihm um, wo kam er denn so plötzlich her! „Du hast gut beobachtet Kiara, aber ich bin kein Engel, ich mag die Farbe Weiß trotzdem sehr gerne, sie ist so beruhigend und hell", sprach er zu ihr. Sie grinste bloß drauf los und lief wieder zu Eunhyuk, der sie wohl gerade am suchen war. Ich seufzte nur mal wieder und fragte mich wie das Ganze bloß Enden soll.

Gegen 21:30 Uhr wollte ich meine Beiden ins Bett bringen, als sie wieder diesen Blick drauf hatten. Ich seufzte und ahnte was kommen würde. "Mama, darf ich bei Sungmin schlafen", fragte Lilli. "Und ich bei Eunhyuk", fragte Kiara. Ich merkte schon an ihren Blicken, dass sie die Beiden längst gefragt hatten, und sie ja gesagt haben, aber auch nur einverstanden wären, wenn ich es bin. "Na gut, aber auch nur, wenn Sungmin und Eunhyuk einverstanden sind", sprach ich. "Das sind wir Noona", sprach Sungmin und erschrak mich glatt, mit seiner plötzlichen Anwesenheit. "Euch macht es wirklich nichts aus", hakte ich nochmal nach und blickte ihn skeptisch an. "Nein, wir haben sie total lieb gewonnen und sie uns. Nicht war Lilli", fragte er sie, und nahm sie auf seinen Arm. Und wieder war ich so in meinen Gedanken vertieft, was werden soll wenn die Zeit vorbei ist. Leeteuk und auch die Jungs baten mich doch hier zu bleiben und er wollte ja noch mit mir zum Chef von SM, Anfragen ob sie einen Job für mich hätten. Wie stellt er sich das überhaupt vor? Ich hab nicht mal eine Ausbildung darin, geht das wirklich so einfach in diesem Land? In meinen Gedanken versunken, setzte ich mich aufs Bett und blickte nach draußen und beobachtete wie die Sterne versuchten ihr Licht zu zeigen. "An was denkst du", fragte jemand und trat ein. Ich wusste genau, wer es war und war irgendwie froh dass er hier war. Ich mochte seine Anwesenheit und ich vermisste ihn wenn ich auch nur kurze Momente allein für mich war. Es war wohl das Zeichen dafür, dass ich mich 100% in ihn verliebt hatte. Sollte ich also wirklich mit den Kindern hier bleiben?

"An das Übliche. Warum bist du noch wach?" "Das Übliche, ich muss gleich mit Eunhyuk weg. Würdest du wieder auf mich warten?", fragte er und schaute dabei so lieb, das ich nicht nein sagen konnte. "Gern, ich kann eh nicht schlafen." Er lächelte und setzte sich neben mich und gab mir einen Kuss, der fordernder wurde, aber durch Eunhyuks "Hyung wir müssen langsam...ja ok du kommst gleich", unterbrochen wurde. Er kam kurz ins Zimmer, als er uns sah, stoppte er mitten im Satz um sich umzudrehen und schon mal fertig zu machen. Teuki löste sich von mir und lächelte noch mal kurz, ehe er aufstand und zur Türe ging. "Bis später, ich vermiss dich jetzt schon", sprach er und erst zu Ende des Satzes merkte er, was er da gesagt hatte und grinste nur knapp. "Ich werde dich auch vermissen", sagte ich und wusste diesmal genau, was ich da von mir gab. Es war eben nicht zu leugnen, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Eunhyuk POV:  
Wir waren auf dem Weg zu den Studios und schon im Van habe ich gemerkt, das Eeteuk irgendwie anders drauf ist. Glücklicher, aber auch nachdenklicher, ich frage mich warum er sich so aufführt. Vielleicht liegt es nur an den Kindern und Leyla. Schließlich verlassen sie uns in gut 2 Wochen wieder, wer wird da nicht nachdenklich. Aber so neugierig wie ich nun mal war, wollte ich nachfragen. "Yah, Hyung warum bist du in letzter Zeit so nachdenklich?", fragte ich ihn. "Hm", machte er nur, und schon war er wieder in seiner Gedankenwelt? "Hyung, ich hab dich was gefragt", ging ich auf ihn ein. "Ach ich weiß auch nicht, komm lass uns die Sendung anmoderieren", meinte er nur und keine 2 Minuten später quatsche er wie immer fröhlich drauf los.  
In einer Musikpause wollte ich ihn noch mal darauf ansprechen, aber ich musste erst mal ganz schnell für kleine Jungs. Als ich zurück kam, lief noch immer Musik und Leeteuk schaute wohl durch die Musikliste. Ich setzte mich wieder neben ihm hin und schaute überraschend auf den Bildschirm. "Schau nicht so überrascht, sonst müssen wir den Zuschauern das erklären", kam es von ihm. Ich versuchte normal zu schauen und war dennoch überrascht. Warum zum Kuckuck sucht er nach Kindertagesstätten und Schulen? Ich wurde nicht schlau daraus und beschäftigte mich selbst. Ich tanzte ein wenig zur Musik die gerade lief.

Leeteuk POV:  
Warum zum Kuckuck interessiert es ihn auf einmal warum ich fröhlich drauf bin und dann erst sein Blick als er sah wonach ich suchte. Weiteres Nachgefrage von ihm kam aber nicht, konnte er sich tatsächlich keinen Reim drauf machen? Sollte ich es ihm vielleicht sagen? Nein lieber nicht sonst weiß es heute Nacht noch die ganze Bude und ich will bis Morgen warten und es dann allen sagen das ich Leyla gerne habe und es mir sehr wünschen würde wenn sie und die Kinder hier bleiben würden.  
Nach einer Stunde fröhliches moderieren ging mein Handy. Ich wartete bis wir zu Ende geredet hatten und das nächste Lied abgespielt wurde und schnappte mir dann mein Handy. Ich grinste da ich eine SMS von Leyla bekommen hatte. Sie schrieb dass sie mich sehr vermisst auch wenn sie weiß dass sie mich später wieder sehen wird. ich dachte kurz nach und merkte dass ich gut abgelenkt war und so kaum an sie dachte, außer es lief gerade ein Liebeslied und diese liefen oft. Also dachte ich genauso viel an sie wie sie an mich. Ich schrieb ihr zurück dass ich sie auch sehr vermisse und mich freue wenn ich wieder im Dorm bin. Im Hinterkopf meine Überraschung die ich extra für sie geplant habe. Die Deko dafür habe ich bereits gekauft und sicher in meiner Tasche verstaut, wie gut das wir eher losgefahren waren, so konnte ich die Kerzen unbemerkt von ihren Blicken kaufen und ihre Freude darüber würde gleich viel größer ausfallen.  
"Wer hat dir geschrieben?", fragte mich Eunhyuk und ich gab leise "Leyla" von mir da wir auch schon wieder mit moderieren dran waren.

Nach der Show fuhren die Jungs nach Hause. Sichtlich müde aber immer noch munter scherzten sie die ganze Autofahrt über und Eunhyuk wollte noch immer wissen warum sein Hyung in letzter Zeit so happy war. Doch er gab ihm keine 100% Antwort darauf und wich eher dieser Fragerei aus bis er doch schließlich nachgab und es ihm erzählte. "Das freut mich Hyung, wir haben sie auch alle lieb gewonnen, ich vor allem Kiara „meinte er nur und klopfte seinem Hyung auf die Schulter. Kaum das Eunhyuk die Türe aufgeschlossen hatte, schlüpfte Leeteuk aus seine Schuhe und ging leise mit der Tasche zu seinem Zimmer und schloss die Türe ab.  
Leyla, die es trotzdem mitbekam fand es komisch und fragte bei Eunhyuk nach der sie nur angrinste. Na toll daraus wurde sie auch nicht schlauer. Sungmin und Eunhyuk spielten mit Lilli und Kiara während die Mama mit ein paar anderen Tv guckten, was sollte sie auch sonst schon tun.  
Eine gute 3/4 Stunde später öffnete sich die Zimmertüre des Leaders und besagter Herr trat langsam raus zum Flur. "Leyla kommst du mal bitte", rief er und sie schaute perplex nur Heechul an der sie schon aus dem Sofa schubste damit sie zu ihm ging. Nicht ahnend was kommen würde ging sie zu ihm. "Hey ähm ich hab gedacht das würde dir gefallen und hab bis gerade eben dran gesessen, sozusagen. Aber schau es dir selbst an", meinte er zu ihr und bat sie in sein eigenes Zimmer zu treten. Er stand dicht hinter ihr als sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus kam. Überall standen Kerzen in verschiedenen Farben und spendeten dämmriges Licht, da die Rolle bereits runter war. Sie war überrascht und war total gerührt als sie das Teelichterherz auf seinem Bett sah. Darin lag ein Brief für Leyla. "Na was sagst du?", fragte er und umarmte sie von hinten. "Ich bin überrascht und weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." "Dann sag einfach nichts und nimm den Briefumschlag", schlug er vor. Sie nicke stumm und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung als sie zu dem Herz trat und nahm vorsichtig den Brief aus der Mitte. Zum Glück waren es in diesem Moment nur Teelichter und keine richtigen Kerzen.  
Langsam öffnete sie den Umschlag und holte einen Brief heraus:

"Liebe Leyla,  
seit du und die Kleinen in mein Leben getreten seit fühle ich mich einfach nur glücklich. Ein Leben ohne dich ,kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen.  
Zuerst war es nur die Überraschung als ihr bei Star King aufgetreten sei. Dann deine Kinder die ihren Liebling schnell ins Herz geschlossen haben und auch umgekehrt. Jeder Tag ist ein Geschenk mehr für mich das ich dich sehe kann und nun weiß ich das ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, immerhin seid ihr hier nur zum Urlaub machen da, aber ich habe dir dazu ja schon meine Gedanken gesagt.  
Ich hoffe sehr und da spreche ich nicht nur für mich, das ihr hier bleiben werdet damit wir(Du, die Kinder und ich), glücklich werden, können.  
Dennoch liegt die Entscheidung ganz bei dir und ich weiß das du das Richtige tun wirst.

Ich liebe dich  
Dein Leeteuk

Während Leyla den Brief las, liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Leeteuk konnte nicht sehen das sie weinte da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Er trat langsam zu ihr und drehte sie zu sich. Er war für einen kurzen Moment überrascht als er sie weinend vor ihr sah. Doch er wusste was zu tun war und nahm sie in seine Arme. "Ich weiß damit hab ich dir die Entscheidung noch schwieriger gemacht aber ich möchte einfach nur dass du weißt wie sehr ich dich mag." "Mir geht's genau so", sprach sie leise. "Wie meinst du das?",fragte er und blickte sie an. "Na wie schon. Ich liebe dich auch. Ich habe es nur die ganze Zeit über nicht wahr haben wollen und habe mich immer gefragt ob ich wieder bereit bin eine Beziehung einzugehen. Aber nun weiß ich dass ich es bin." Sie lächelte und sie tat das worüber sie zuvor nie nachgedacht hatte. Sie küsste Leeteuk der nur zu gern erwiderte.

Noch viel später lagen sie Beide aneinander gekuschelt im Bett des Gästezimmers. Leeteuk hatte einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt die Teelichter Weg zu räumen und hatte sie lediglich aus gemacht. Leyla hatte erst gezögert aber dann doch eingewilligt, da sie ja nur zusammen in einem Bett schlafen würden und nicht mehr. Er hatte nur auf ihre Bedenken gegrinst, da er fand dass sie über Vieles einfach zu viel nachdenkt.  
Wie wird wohl der Morgen werden wenn die Jungs Leeteuk bei Leyla finden werden.

08.04.2011  
Sungmin POV:  
Ich wachte aus meinem Schlaf auf und merkte das etwas auf mir drauf lag. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und musste leicht grinsen. Lilli lag auf mich und schlief tief und fest, sollte ich wohl auch wieder tun da ich ja eh nicht aufstehen kann. Das Dumme nur ich war nicht mehr müde eher hellwach, was also tun? In meiner Not versuchte ich mein Handy zu erreichen, was mir auch zum Glück gelang. Doch nun hatte ich das Handy und wusste nicht wem ich Bescheid geben sollte, bzw. wenn schmeiße ich aus dem Bett um halb 7. Am Ende entschied ich mich für Leeteuk, da er es auch gut mit Lilli konnte und sie ihn eh schon als ihren Papa ansah. Leise lachte ich bei dem Gedanken wie sie ihn ansah und Papa sagte. Es war einfach zu süß und ihm schien es nichts ausgemacht zu haben.  
Von irgendwo hörte ich ein Klingeln und ich wusste das es Leeteuk's Handy war da ich ihn versuchte an zu rufen. Doch er ging nicht ran. Er war doch sonst immer so schnell am Handy. Ich versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, am Ende gab ich auf. Anscheinen war er wohl nicht wach zu kriegen, was aber sonst immer funktioniert hatte. Ich legte das Handy auf Seite und schaute nach unten wo sich was räkelte und mich anlächelte. „Morgen Minnie",sagte sie müde aber wach. „Morgen kleine Lilli", sagte ich lächelnd. Sie krabbelte von mir runter und blickte mich fragend an. „Ok und was wird das jetzt?",fragte ich. „Machst du Frühstück?", klar möchtest du mir vielleicht dabei helfen?" Sie nickte eifrig und wir beide machten uns auf den Weg zur Küche, vorbei an Leeteuk's Zimmer. Hä wieso war seine Türe auf. „Geh du schon mal vor Lilli ich komm sofort", gab ich ihr zu verstehe und ging zum Zimmer. Leer! Wo war er bloß hin?

Eunhyuk POV:  
„Hyukki aufstehen", sprach Kiara und rüttelte an mir rum. Ich hatte aber noch keine Lust auf zu stehen aber mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig und ich öffnete meine Augen. Eine lächelnde Kiara schaute mich an und drückte mich, wohl dafür das ich nun endlich wach war. „Wünsche dir auch einen Guten Morgen Kiara", sagte ich und nahm sie einfach und alberte mit ihr rum. Wir kitzelten uns gegenseitig, bis ich Krach aus der Küche hörte. War etwa schon jemand wach, apropos warum war Kiara überhaupt schon wach. „Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich schon wach", fragte ich sie und setzte mich vor ihr hin. „Ein Handy hat geklingelt und das immer wieder, aber keiner ist dran gegangen, was mich wach gemacht hat", plapperte sie los. „Ein Handy? Komisch normalerweise wird jeder davon wach und geht ran. Naja vielleicht hat dieser jemand einfach einen guten Schlaf", sprach ich. „Sollen wir nachsehen wer in der Küche ist", schlug ich vor. Vielleicht konnte dieser jemand ja sagen wessen Handy da geklingelt hat. Sie nickte und hopste vom Bett und nahm meine Hand und lief los. Ich wäre fast vom Bett geflogen da sie mich damit überraschte, hatte aber gerade noch so mein Gleichgewicht halten können.  
In der Küche dann die Überraschung Sungmin und Lilli machten gemeinsam Frühstück. „Guten Morgen ihr Beiden", sprach ich und Lilli lief gleich zu ihrer Schwester, kaum dass sie sie gesehen hatte. „Morgen Eunhyuk, morgen Kiara, gut geschlafen", fragte mein Hyung mich gleich. „Ich ja aber Kiara ist von einem Handy klingeln wach geworden. Du weißt nicht zufällig wer da angerufen wurde?", fragte ich ihn. „Doch, weiß ich", gab er als Antwort und hörte kurz auf mit der Frühstücksvorbereitung. „Ich habe versucht Leeteuk-Hyung anzurufen, da ich eigentlich aufstehen wollte aber Lilli auf mir drauf. Und ich hab gedacht wenn sie ihn schon Papa nennt dann wird sie in seinen Armen weiter schlafen, aber er ist nicht dran gegangen." „Er wird doch sonst immer wach davon." „Ja sofern er in seinem Zimmer ist, was er aber nicht ist." „Nicht im Zimmer? Wo ist er dann?" Sungmin zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Am Ende halfen Kiara und ich, den Beiden und so langsam aber sicher trudelte jeder ein, bis auf Leyla und Leeteuk. Wo waren die Beiden bloß?

16. Entschluss und dessen Verkündung!

Da alle Hunger hatten und endlich essen wollten, wurde ausgerechnet Heechul losgeschickt, um Teuki zu wecken. Chullie ging strickt auf Leylas Zimmer zu. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er dort nicht nur diese finden würde. Er klopfte einmal und öffnete dann langsam die Tür. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die beiden auf Leylas Bett erblickte. In voller Bekleidung lagen sie, zusammengekuschelt, auf dem Bett. Das musste er unbedingt den anderen zeigen. Leise ging er zurück in die Küche, bedeutete den anderen, ihm leise zu folgen. Bei Leylas Zimmer angekommen, warfen alle, nacheinander einen Blick in das Zimmer. Alle begannen zu lächeln. Das hätten sie nicht von ihrem Leader erwartet, er der sonst so konservativ war. Aber wer sollte die beiden jetzt wecken?

Doch bevor abgestimmt werden konnte, liefen Kiara und Lilli ins Zimmer und sprangen aufs Bett. Lilli hopste auf Teuki drauf und rief: "Papa-Teuki aufstehen, das Frühstück ist fertig!"

Teuki öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sich um. Im ersten Moment wusste er anscheinend nicht wo er war, dann erblickte er Lilli, die immer noch auf ihm saß.

Teuk: "Guten Morgen, kleine Maus!"

Lilli: "Papa-Teuki aufstehen, wir wollen essen!"

Teukis Augen wurden immer größer. Wie hatte die Kleine ihn eben genannt? Als die anderen, die immer noch an der Tür standen seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkten, fingen sie lauthals an zu lachen. Teuki, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, bekam einen Schreck und lief knallrot an. Auch Leyla wurde durch das Lachen geweckt. Als sie die Jungs erblickte, legte sich ein Rotschimmer auf ihr Gesicht. Oh nein wie peinlich.

Kiara, die sich neben ihre Mutter gesetzt hatte, schaute zu Heechul.

Kiara: "Heechul Oppa hast du etwa wieder alles gefilmt?"

Chul: "Genau, ich brauche ja schließlich Beweise!"

Alle mussten lachen, nur Leyla und Teuki schauten sich an und wurden wieder rot.

Nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um endlich zu frühstücken. Kiara und Hyuki waren damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, ob sie noch andere Schritte in die Choreographie für Starking einarbeiten sollten, entschieden sich dann aber dagegen. Da alle vier die Choreographie drauf hatten wollten sie, diese heute noch einmal durchgehen und dann konnte die Show auch kommen.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zum Tanzstudio. Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kiara und Lilli gingen die Choreographie nochmal durch, während Leeteuk und Leyla in einem anderen Raum den Song nochmals übten. Alles funktionierte wunderbar. Zum Mittag fuhr Teuki die drei zurück ins Hotel. Er selbst und die anderen hatten heute noch einige Termine, Fotoshooting und einige Gameshows. Diese würde sich Leyla später mit den Kindern ansehen, denn zwei würden live ausgestrahlt werden. Noch im Van verabschiedeten sie sich und verabredeten, dass Leyla und die Kindern morgen von ihnen abgeholt werden würden. Nur noch ein Tag dann war Starking. Am Abend saß Leyla mit den Kindern vor dem Fernseher, und schaute sich StrongHeart an.

Lilli: "Mama, schau mal das sind Papa-Teuki und Minni!"

Kiara: "Und da sind Chullie-Oppa und Hyuki!"

Sie hörten ganz genau zu wie alle, nacheinander ihre Geschichten erzählten, als plötzlich Kang Hodong, der Moderator, eine Frage stellte.

Hodong: "Eunhyuk-shi ich habe gehört, dass du eine Schülerin haben sollst! Erzähl doch mal etwas dazu!"

Hyuki: "Das ist schon richtig, dass ich mit jemandem trainiere, aber sie ist nicht meine Schülerin, sondern meine Partnerin. Sie ist wunderhübsch, kann sehr gut tanzen, wir denken uns zusammen Choreografien aus und trainieren zusammen, so oft wir können. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und sie hat mich überholt. Sie ist einfach

super!"

Hodong: "Das klingt aufregend, sie scheint dir sehr wichtig zu sein! Könntest du dir vorstellen, dich in sie verlieben!

Ein Lachen war zu hören von allen vieren, und ein verwunderter Blick von Hodong und den anderen Gästen.

Hyuki: "Ich glaube, da muss ich was klar stellen. Meine Partnerin ist erst 8 Jahre alt!"

Hodong: "Oh, dann entschuldige bitte das Missverständnis aber wie hast du sie kennen gelernt?"

Ein grinsen huschte über Hyukis Gesicht.

Hyuki: "Ehrlich gesagt habe ich sie und ihre Schwester bei Starking kennen gelernt, es handelt sich dabei um die beiden deutschen Mädchen, die letzte Woche gewonnen haben!"

Hodong: "Ahh, du meinst Kiara und Lilli! Ja stimmt die beiden haben großes Talent. Und wie ich gehört habe, hat Kiara sogar bei der SuperShow mitgetanzt!"  
Hyuki: "Richtig, sie war großartig, Und sie hat die Choreographie in nur 4 Stunden gelernt. Leider können wir nicht so lange trainieren, da ihre Mutter sehr darauf bedacht ist, die beiden nicht zu überanstrengen."

Hodong: "Die beiden? Du meinst Lilli trainiert auch mit euch?"

Minni: "Nein, Lilli trainiert mit mir, sie ist so talentiert und ehrgeizig, und vor allem süß! Obwohl sie erst 4 Jahre alt ist, steckt sie viel Freude in das Training!"  
Hodong: "Das hört sich an als ob die beiden euch sehr wichtig sind?"  
Minni und Hyuki: "Ja, sie sind wie kleine Schwestern, auf die man aufpassen will!"  
Hodong: "Aber sagt mal, gibt es einen Grund warum ihr mit den Beiden trainiert?"  
Hyuk: "Ja, wir wollen morgen bei Starking mit den beiden auftreten!"

Hodong: "Oh, dann freue ich mich schon darauf. Habt ihr denn noch vor, mehr mit den beiden aufzutreten?"  
Hyuki: "Das würde wir gerne, aber leider werde sie schon in 12 Tagen wieder nach Deutschland fliegen!"

Plötzlich liefen bei allen vieren die Tränen, Chullie der gar nicht gerne beim weinen erwischt wurde, wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen weg.

Hodong: "Hechul-Shi, du scheinst auch sehr traurig zu sein, dass die beiden dann weg sein werden!"  
Chul: "Ja, denn Kiara ist meine beste Freundin geworden, obwohl sie erst 8 Jahre alt ist kann man mit ihr super über Mode reden. Sie ist immer ehrlich zu mir und sagt mir wenn ihr irgendwas nicht gefällt oder wenn ich mich ihrer Meinung nach nicht ordentlich benehme. Außerdem kann man mit ihr super lachen und Streiche spielen! Sie wird mir sehr fehlen!"

Niemand achtete auf Teuki, aber Leyla war aufgefallen, wie traurig seine Augen aussahen und wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Leyla saß vor dem Fernseher und dachte sich, wie könnte sie die Jungs verlassen. Wo sie die Kinder doch schon so in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. Nach noch einem Blick auf Teuki faste sie einen Entschluss. Sie hatte gemerkt wie sehr sie, Teuki jetzt schon liebte, und wie sehr die Kinder an ihm und den Jungs hingen. Sie waren hier so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr! Die Entscheidung stand fest. SIE WÜRDEN NACH SEOUL UMZIEHEN FÜR IMMER!

Morgen nach Starking würde sie, die Kinder und die Jungs mit dem Entschluss überraschen. Leyla und die Kinder schauten sich noch die Show zu Ende an und dann war auch schon Zeit fürs Bett. Morgen würde ein anstrengender und aufregender Tag werden. Vor allem, was werden Teuki und die Jungs zu ihrem Entschluss sagen? Und wie sollte sie ihre Brüder und ihre Schwiegereltern davon überzeugen?

Die Nacht war sehr unruhig für Leyla, immer wieder wurde sie wach und fragte sich, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und wie die anderen in Deutschland darauf reagieren würden. Um 5:30 Uhr stand Leyla auf, sie ging in Ruhe duschen und setzte sich dann mit einem Kaffe an den Laptop. Sie wollte sich informieren wie es sich verhielt mit Schulen und Kindergärten in Korea. Sie fand eine Schule in der auch deutsch gesprochen wurde, aber sie entschied sich dazu erst alles mit Teuki zu besprechen und dann nochmal mit ihm zu schauen.

**17. Morgendliches Chaos**

Das allmorgendliche Theater im Dorm war nicht zu überhören. Jeder suchte irgendwas, selbst wenn es Personen waren die man gerade vermisste. So hieß es doch gestern Abend das Leyla und die Kinder im Gästezimmer schlafen würden, die Jungs so wie immer. Doch mitten in der Nacht änderte es sich schlagartig. Kiara wurde wach und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Sie schlich sich leise aus dem Zimmer und tapste im Dunkel Richtung Eunhyuk's Zimmer. Dieser bekam es erst gar nicht mit das sich das wer unter seiner Decke geschlichen hatte. Doch kaum merkte er dass es Kiara war lächelte er und sie war auch recht bald im Land der Träume. Das gleiche Spiel lieferte Lilli ab und lief zu Sungmin, der aber bekam es nicht mit und würde erst am Morgen merken das er nicht mehr alleine war.  
Nun würde man ja denken nur die Kinder seien so drauf. Falsch gedacht. Leyla selbst wachte um 3 Uhr auf und sie vermisste diese Wärme und Geborgenheit der letzten Tage. Erst mit viel Selbstruck tapste sie im dunklen Flur, als sie sah dass wer in der Küche war. Kaum das sie dort angekommen war grinste ihr ein müder Leeteuk entgegen. "Was treibt dich denn zu so später Stunde in den Flur?",hatte er gefragt. Etwas schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an und gestand ihm dass sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte und zu ihm wollte. Er lächelte knapp und trank sein Wasserglas leer ehe er zu ihr ging und sie in den Arm nahm. "Na dann las uns mal wieder ins Bett gehen", meinte er nur und ging mit ihr in ihr Zimmer.  
Dann war auch schon der allmorgendliche Morgen da.

Aus Stuntmans Zimmer hörte man einen kurzen Schrei. Anscheinend hatte er gerade seinen Besuch erblickt, der dadurch wach wurde. Schon hörte man ihn wie er sich bei ihr entschuldigte. Eunhyuk tat es anders und kam mit Kiara Huckepack aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte ihren Spaß dran und tätschelte jedem den Kopf.  
Yesung kam grinsend aus dem Gästezimmer und meinte nur, "Kann es sein das unsere Besucher, in der Nacht, sich zu ihren Lieblingen gesellt haben!" "Wieso fragst du?",stellte Donghae die Gegenfrage. "Na weil im Gästezimmer das Bett leer ist, und wenn Lilli bei Sungmin ist und Kiara bei Eunhyuk, dann Wette ich das Leyla bei Leeteuk ist."  
Seine Vermutung erschien keine 5 Minuten später in der Küche. Sie hatten sich an diesem Morgen erlaubt, ob unbewusst oder bewusst, Händchen haltend in die Küche zu kommen. Es war ja schließlich kein Geheimnis mehr das sich die Beiden sehr mochten. Man konnte eher sagen liebten, und das zeigten sie auch.

Nachdem jeder gefrühstückt hatte, hieß es Langsamduscher zu Erst dann der Rest. In der Zeit räumte jeder ein wenig sein Zimmer auf oder spielte wie Kyu am PC irgendein Onlinegame. Oder man verbrachte die Zeit mit spielen oder kuscheln, so wie Leeteuk und Leyla.  
"Ein wenig Angst habe ich ja schon", sprach sie als sie beide so auf dem Bett gekuschelt lagen. "Wieso?",fragte er und schaute sie dabei an. "Na weil ich nicht weiß ob ich nicht irgendwas vor tanzen muss. Nachher blamiere ich mich noch bis auf die Knochen." "Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Das ist alles soweit schon geklärt, du musst nur ein paar Sachen unterschreiben und wirst dann einer Band zugeteilt, die wir sein werden. Du siehst alles ist soweit geregelt." "Ja das wäre geregelt, nur wie genau stellst du dir das mit meinen Brüdern vor? Ich mein, wie willst du ihm zeigen das wir bei euch gut aufgenommen sind. Du hast ihn ja noch nie live erlebt." "Ja das stimmt und ich gebe zu etwas Angst vor seiner Reaktion habe ich schon. Aber lass dich überraschen ich hab mir da schon was zu Recht gelegt, wie ich es ihm am besten erklären werde."  
Als Dank für die tollen Worte bekam er einen Kuss, den natürlich wieder jemand stören musste. "Ihr entschuldigt, aber ich wollte bekannt geben dass das Badezimmer frei ist", sagte die Person aka Ryewook und verschwand dann auch schon wieder. Das Gekuschel und geknutsche würde er noch des öfteren sehen, da war er sich sicher.

Als endlich alle fertig waren, ging das große Gesuche erst richtig los. Jeder musste auf den letzten Drücker noch irgendwas suchen, so wie jeden Morgen. Als dann jeder fertig war und alles gefunden hatte, stiegen sie in den Aufzug und fuhren runter zum Van, wo man sie bereits erwartet hatte. Leyla wusste zwar dass sie nicht vor tanzen musste, war aber dennoch recht nervös. Da konnte Leeteuk ihre Hand so stark halten wie er wollte, nervös war sie trotzdem.

**18. Vertragsabschluss und ein großer Schock**

Bei SM Entertainment angekommen machten sich Teuki und Leyla auf den Weg zur Personalabteilung. Alle Unterlagen die unterschrieben werden mussten, lagen dort bereit. Nachdem Leyla alles unterzeichnet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Lee So Man, dem Chef. Dieser begrüßte die beiden mit einem Lächeln. Natürlich hatte ihm Teuki bereits alles erzählt, denn Geheimnisse wollte er vor seinem Chef nicht haben. Lee So Man sah Leyla an.

Lee: "Einen schönen guten Tag Miss Lau, ich freue mich, dass sie sich dazu entschieden haben in Seoul zu bleiben und unser Team zu verstärken."  
Ley: "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, und vielen Dank für den Job."  
Lee: "Gern geschehen. Eine Sache wäre aber noch, sie werden nicht nur Suju betreuen, sondern auch die die neue Gruppe M1. Ist das okay für sie?"  
Ley: "Natürlich, ich freue mich schon auf die Herausforderung! Allerdings habe ich da noch ein kleines Problem, ich brauche noch einen Schulplatz und eine Kita für meine Kinder."  
Lee: "Das ist kein Problem, soll Kiara lieber in eine deutsche Schule gehen oder in eine koreanische?"  
Ley: "Ich denke da wir nun hier bleiben werden, ist eine koreanische besser, dann lernt sie die Sitten und Gebräuche eher!"  
Lee: "Dann werde ich alles in die Wege leiten und Kiara und Lilli an der Seoul School anmelden, dort ist auch gleich ein Kindergarten mit angeschlossen, damit die beiden zusammen bleiben können."  
Ley: "Das ist großartig. Wäre es möglich, sich diese Schule vorher noch anzuschauen, ich möchte erst wissen wie die Umgebung ist und ob die beiden sich dort wohl fühlen werden. Und natürlich möchte ich gerne mit den Lehrern reden. Denn Kiara und Lilli sind ja doch noch nicht so bewandert in der koreanischen Sprache. Ich möchte nicht dass sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlen."  
Lee: "Das ist gar kein Problem. Ich werde den Direktor anrufen und um einen Termin zur Besichtigung bitten. Ich werde mich dann bei ihnen melden."  
Ley: "Danke Sir."

Damit machten sich Leyla und Teuki auf den Weg zu den anderen. Leyla hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Im Trainingsraum angekommen, sah sie schon die anderen und natürlich waren ihre Kinder wieder mit beim trainieren. Leyla wandte sich an die Jungs.  
Ley: "Hallo Jungs! Es ist alles erledigt, ich habe die Verträge unterschrieben und werde dann euer Tanzcoach werden, achja und die neue Gruppe werde ich auch übernehmen. Lee SoMan hat auch schon einen Schulplatz für Kiara gefunden, in den nächsten Tagen werden wir uns die Schule ansehen. Damit ist es offiziell, wir werden nach Seoul ziehen. Nach dem Urlaub werden wir nach Deutschland fliegen, alles auflösen und noch alle Papiere besorgen und spätestens Mitte Juni werden wir hier wohnen und zwar in der Wohnung direkt neben euch."  
Alle: "Juchhu!"  
Hyuk: "Darf Kiara dann hier auch als Trainee anfangen? Dann kann ich immer mit ihr trainieren."  
Ley: "Warte erst mal ab bis wir hier wohnen und Kiara sich an die Schule gewöhnt hat, dann werden wir weiter sehen.!"  
Hyuk: "Okay dann auszuschließender ich Bescheid."  
Min: "Dann werdet ihr uns also für einige Wochen verlassen? Ihr werdet uns fehlen. Ich hoffe in Deutschland wird alles gut klappen!"  
Ley: "Keine Sorge Min, die einzigen die mir Sorgen machen sind meine Brüder, ich denke das sie sich nicht so schnell einverstanden erklären uns gehen zu lassen, schon alleine weil sie dann nicht mehr so genau auf uns achten können. Sie sind, naja wie soll ich das sagen, sehr OVERPROTECTIV."

Teuk: "Nun wartet doch erst mal ab, noch ist das ganze ja etwas hin. In den nächsten Tagen werden wir erst mal die Schule besichtigen, wer will denn noch mit kommen?"  
Natürlich wollten alle mit. Aber das würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.  
Teuk: "Nun ja sowas habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber das geht nicht, es werden außer Kiara und Lilli noch Hyuk und Min mitkommen. Kiara und Lilli können dann schon mal ihre Lehrer kennen lernen und die Gebäude, und wir wissen wo die Kleinen untergebracht sind."  
Ley: "Ja ich denke das ist in Ordnung, die anderen werden die Möglichkeit haben die Schule zu besichtigen, wenn die beiden dort eingeschult werden, versprochen!"

Nachdem das geklärt war machten sich alle ans Training. Am späten Nachmittag fuhren sie dann zurück zum Dorm, nicht ohne noch einen Abstecher zum Hotel zu machen. Leyla und Teuki hatten beschlossen, dass Leyla und die Kinder die letzten Tage im Dorm verbringen würden. Leyla checkte aus dem Hotel aus und nahm alle Sachen mit in den Dorm. Die Kinder waren natürlich schon wieder dabei mit den anderen zu toben. Leyla betrat die Wohnung und erblickte die Jungs.  
Ley: "Siwon, Eunhyuk und Donghae könntet ihr bitte runter gehen und Teuki mit den Koffern helfen?"  
Die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach unten, als sie wieder oben waren stellten sie die Sachen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Hyuk: "Wo sollen wir die Sachen hinstellen? In das Gästezimmer oder lieber gleich in mein, Hyukis und Teukis Zimmer, dann sparen wir uns das rum rennen."  
Ley: "Hyuki, das ist nicht lustig, aber du hast recht bringt die Sachen ruhig in eure Zimmer. Das heißt wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid, dass die Kleinen bei euch schlafen.!"  
Min: "Na klar, ich finde es schön mit Lilli zu kuscheln."  
Hyuk: "Für mich ist das auch kein Problem. Kiara schläft sehr ruhig und ich genieße ihre Nähe."  
Teuk: "Und ich möchte die Zeit mit dir noch etwas genießen. Schließlich werden wir uns dann ein paar Wochen nicht sehen!"

Damit nahm er Leyla in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich. Bis sie einen Schrei hörten. Alle schossen herum und machten sich auf den Weg um heraus zu finden, wer da geschrien hatte. In Sungmins Zimmer angekommen, blieben alle außer Teuki wie erstarrt stehen. Keiner konnte glauben was sie da sahen. Lilli lag auf dem Boden und blutete am Kopf. Teuki stürmte zu ihr.  
Teuk: "Lilli was ist denn passiert?"  
Lilli: "Ich bin auf Minnis Bett gesprungen, bin abgerutscht und mit dem Kopf auf dem Nachtschrank aufgekommen! Papa-Teuki mein Kopf tut so weh!"  
Damit lehnte sie sich an Teuki und fing wieder an zu weinen. Minnie sah erschrocken zu Lilli, denn nur ihm war aufgefallen das sie ohnmächtig geworden war.  
Min: "Teuki schnell, nimm Lilli wir müssen ins Krankenhaus, sie ist ohnmächtig geworden!"  
Teuk: "Ihr passt auf Kiara auf, und Leyla, Sungmin und ich werden mit ihr zum Krankenhaus fahren!"

Leyla stand noch immer wie erstarrt neben Teuki, sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah, ihr kleines Baby mit Blut beschmiert. Die Bilder des Unfalls erschienen plötzlich wieder in ihrem Kopf. Sungmin blickte zu Leyla und trat neben sie, gerade noch rechtzeitig denn genau in diesem Moment sackte sie bewusstlos zu Boden.  
Teuk: "Minnie komm her, nimm du bitte Lilli und ich werde mich um Leyla kümmern. Schnell beeil dich, wir wissen nicht was mit Ihnen ist. Siwon kommst du bitte mit, ich denke es ist besser wenn du fährst. Hyuki bitte achte auf Püppi!"  
Und damit waren die fünf unterwegs nach unten. Beim Van angekommen, Setzten sich Minni und Teuki mit Leyla und Lilli nach hinten, während Siwon sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte. So schnell wie möglich fuhr er zum Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen machten sich die fünf schnellstmöglich auf den Weg nach drinnen. Eine Schwester kam ihnen entgegen und nachdem sie erkannt hatte wer denn da vor ihr stand geleitete sie sie gleich in den Behandlungsraum. Der Arzt kam sofort und fragte erst mal was geschehen sei.

Teuki: "Die Kleine ist vom Bett gefallen und mit dem Kopf auf dem Nachtschrank aufgeschlagen! Ihr Kopf hört nicht auf zu bluten, bitte tun sie was, sie ist ohnmächtig geworden. Und die junge Frau ist einfach so umgekippt. Doktor bitte tun sie etwas.!"  
Doc: "Legen sie die Kleine erst mal auf die Liege, ich werde sie erst mal untersuchen und dann werden wir sie noch röntgen lassen um innere Verletzungen auszuschließen."  
Schnell ging der Doc zu Lilli und besah ihren Kopf.  
Doc: "Die Wunde muss genäht werden sie ist sehr tief. Ich werde die Kleine jetzt zum Röntgen bringen lassen, ist jemand mit ihr verwandt, und könnte mit ihr mitgehen?"  
In diesem Moment schlug Lilli leicht die Augen auf.  
Lilli: "Papa-Teuki mein Kopf tut so weh."  
Teuk: "Keine Angst mein kleiner Liebling, der Onkel Doktor tut gleich etwas dagegen. Ich werde mitgehen. Minni bleib du bitte bei Leyla!"  
Min: "Okay!"  
Doc: "Ich werde mir jetzt die junge Dame ansehen. Bitte gehen sie mit der Schwester zum Röntgenraum, wenn sie dort fertig sind kommen sie bitte gleich wieder hier her damit ich die Kleine nähen kann, und ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben kann."  
Teuk: "Danke Doktor!"  
Und damit ging Teuki mit Lilli auf dem Arm der Schwester hinterher, diese hatte ständig ein verschmitztes grinsen im Gesicht."  
Schwester: "Leeteuk-shi, die kleine und die Frau scheinen dir sehr wichtig zu sein. Ist sie etwa deine Freundin?"  
Teuk: "Nein, sie sind sehr gute Freunde und Lilli hier ist Sungmins beste Freundin."

Natürlich konnte er einem Fan nicht sagen dass Leyla seine Freundin war, das würde einen riesigen Ärger geben. In Korea war eben nicht alles so leicht, wenn man ein Idol ist. Teuki drückte Lilli fest an sich und war froh, dass die Schwester vorhin nicht mitbekommen hatte wie Lilli ihn genannt hatte. Beim Röntgenraum angekommen, wurden schnell Bilder gemacht und schon waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Arzt. Lilli war inzwischen auf Teukis Arm eingeschlafen, ohne noch einmal etwas gesagt zu haben. Teuki sah immer wieder auf sie herunter und machte sich große Sorgen um seine kleine Prinzessin. Ja die Kleinen waren ihm schon sehr wichtig geworden, und er genoss es wenn Lilli ihn Papa nannte.  
Während dessen beim Doktor.  
Doc: "Hat die junge Dame vor Kurzem etwas Schreckliches erlebt?"  
Min: "Ja sie hatte vor einem Jahr einen schweren Autounfall bei dem sie ihren Mann verloren hat!"  
Doc: "Okay, dann verstehe ich was geschehen ist. Sie hat ihr Kind gesehen und die Bilder des Unfalls sind in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich wieder in den Sinn gekommen und ihr Körper konnte damit einfach nicht umgehen, plus die Sorge um ihr Kind, da hat er eben aus Schutzmaßnahme gesagt, ich brauche Ruhe, und sie ist ohnmächtig geworden. Keine Sorge sie wird bald wieder wach werden!"

Sungmin nahm neben Leyla Platz und hielt ihre Hand. Schon kurze Zeit später flackerten ihre Augenlider und sie öffnete sie. Minni schaute sie erleichtert an.  
Min: "Leyla geht es dir gut? Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht!"  
Ley: "Wo ist Lilli, was ist mit meiner Tochter?"  
Langsam wurde Leyla panisch, sie konnte ihre Tochter nicht entdecken und wusste nicht was mit ihr los ist:  
Min: "Leyla bleib ruhig. Lilli ist beim Röntgen, Teuki ist mitgegangen. Keine Sorge sie müssten gleich wieder hier sein!"  
Und genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Teuki kam mit Lilli auf dem Arm in den Raum. Die Schwester hatte Lilli das Blut abgewischt und nun sah alles nur noch halb so schlimm aus. Leyla wollte aufspringen doch ihre Beine versagten ihr die Kraft. Minni konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.  
Ley: "Teuki was ist mit ihr warum macht sie die Augen nicht auf?"  
Teuk: "Leyla bleib ruhig, sie schläft nur!"  
Doc: "Alles klar die Bilder sehen gut aus. Sie hat sich nicht weiter verletzt. Nun werde ich ihr noch eine örtliche Betäubung geben und dann werde ich die Wunde säubern und nähen. Ich denke es ist besser wenn sie draußen warten, Miss Lau. Mister Park würden sie bitte bleiben und die Kleine auf den Schoß nehmen, damit sie keine Angst bekommt."

Leyla stand auf und ging ohne zu wiedersprechen mit Minni nach draußen, denn sie wusste genau dass Lilli bei Teuki in guten Händen war. Sie hätte es nicht sehen können wenn der Arzt an ihrem kleinen Engel herum genäht hätte. Minni war ihr gefolgt.  
Ley: "Warum bist du denn nicht bei ihr geblieben?"  
Min: "Ich habe Angst wenn der Arzt sie zum Weinen bringt, das ich ihm dann weh tue. Ich mag die Vorstellung, dass meine kleine Prinzessin schmerzen hat nicht. Ich denke Teuki ist von uns am besten geeignet bei ihr zu bleiben!"  
Ley: "Da hast du wohl recht. Sie sieht in ihm eben schon ihren neuen Papa. Ich hoffe nur dass alles gut gehen wird!"  
Min: "Ja Keine Sorge das wird schon, und in Zukunft werden wir besser aufpassen damit nicht nochmal was passiert."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Zimmer des Arztes und Teuki stand mit Lilli auf dem Arm in der Tür. Lilli schaute zu ihrer Mama und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Leyla ging auf die beiden zu.  
Ley: "Lilli mein Krümelchen, ist alles in Ordnung, tut dir was weh?"  
Lilli: "Nein Mama, es hat gar nicht weh getan. Bitte nicht weinen."  
Ley: "Schon gut mein Schatz. Komm wir fahren nach Hause. Möchtest du noch etwas?"  
Lilli: "Nein, ich möchte gerne schlafen, ich bin müde!"  
Damit streckte sie die Arme nach Minnie aus, der sie auch sofort auf den Arm nahm und sich auf den Weg zum Wagen machte. Siwon erwartete sie schon und öffnete die hintere Tür.  
Teuk: "Der Dok hat gesagt es ist alles halb so schlimm, sie soll sich nur schonen und viel schlafen, und in 4 Tagen sollen wir wieder kommen zum Fäden ziehen."  
Ley: "Danke Teuki! Und es tut mir leid dass ich ohnmächtig geworden bin. Plötzlich hatte ich den ganzen Unfall wieder vor Augen und irgendwie konnte ich das nicht ertragen!"  
Teuk: "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wichtig ist nur das alles mit euch in Ordnung ist. Ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, das euch was passiert."  
Ley: "Wir müssen in Zukunft einfach besser aufpassen!"  
Ley: "Das werden wir!"  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Wagen, und schnell zurück zum Dorm. Dort saßen alle im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf sie. Der erste an der Tür war Heechul.  
Chul: "Was ist, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Teuk: "Alles halb so schlimm. Es wurde genäht und sie soll viel schlafen und nicht so viel rumtoben! Und Leyla ist auch okay!"

Erleichtert seufzten alle auf. Kiara war mittlerweile in Hyukis Arm eingeschlafen! Und damit machten sich dann alle auf den Weg ins Bett. Leyla wollte Lilli mit in Teukis Zimmer nehmen, doch Minnie bat sie Lilli bei ihm zu lassen, er würde schon auf sie achten. Leyla war Minnie irgendwie dankbar, denn sie selbst war auch sehr erschöpft. Im Zimmer angekommen zog sie sich um, legte sich ins Bett und war auch kurze Zeit später in Teukis Armen eingeschlafen.

**19. Donghae's Missgeschick**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Leyla in Teukis Armen auf. Sie hatte sich nur leicht bewegt, da sie ihn beim Schlafen beobachten wollte, doch sie hatte ihn geweckt denn auch er schlug die Augen auf. "Morgen Maus", sagte er noch schläfrig. Leyla lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe sie sich weg drehte um auf zu stehen. Doch Teuki machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. "Bitte bleib noch. Können wir nicht noch etwas kuscheln?",fragte er. "Hm na gut aber nicht zu lange. Nicht das ihr nachher noch Ärger bekommt weil einer von euch verschlafen hat." "Keine Angst, hier läuft ein Frühaufsteher rum und wenn es Zeit ist, und noch nicht alle wach sind, dann schmeißt er diejenigen aus den Federn." Er lächelte bei den letzten Worten und legte einen Arm um sie, da sie sich mittlerweile wieder zu ihm gelegt hatte.

Doch ihre Ruhe hatten sie nicht für lange, da hörten sie auch schon draußen Kindergeschrei und Gelache. Beide schauten sich fragend an, als auch schon die Antwort ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. "Mama, Papa-Teuki aufstehen, Wookie und Minnie haben Frühstück gemacht und Eunhyuk hat mit uns gerade fangen gespielt", plapperte Lilli fröhlich drauf los. Leeteuk lächelte seine Freundin an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er aus dem Bett kletterte und Lilli auch einen Kuss gab um dann schnell im Bad zu verschwinden. Leyla stand dann auch auf und wurde sogleich von ihrer Tochter in die Küche geschleift, wo sie von Wookie, Eunhyuk, Kiara und Minni begrüßt wurde.  
Pünktlich auf die Minute saßen alle in den 2 Vans verstaut auf dem Weg zum Entertainment. "Na bist du schon aufgeregt?",kam es von Sungmin der sich hinter Leyla gesetzt hatte. "Hm ja ein wenig. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe euch Bande ruhig zu halten so dass wir vernünftig trainieren können." "Keine Angst am Anfang sind wir immer etwas aufgedreht aber mit der Zeit legt sich das", beruhigte sie ihr Freund der links neben ihr saß. Rechts von ihr saß Kiara, Lilli saß hinten bei Sungmin und Ryeowook und hatte ihren Spaß, da sie gerade ein lustiges Spiel spielten.

10 Minuten später waren sie auch schon angekommen und stiegen gemeinsam aus und betraten via Hintereingang das Gebäude, da vor dem Gebäude sich ein paar Fans und Reporter angesammelt hatten. Sie gingen direkt zu den Aufzügen und beschlossen dass sie immer zu 5 oder zu 6 in den Aufzug stiegen, sie würden sich dann alle im Trainingsraum treffen. Zuerst fuhren Ryeowook, Sungmin Lilli, Yesung und Siwon, dann Eunhyuk, Kiara, Donghae, Shindong, Heechul und Hankyung. Das Schlusslicht machten Leeteuk, Leyla, Kyuhyun, Kibum und Kangin. Während der ganzen Zeit hielt Leeteuk Leyla fest, so als wolle er sie nicht mehr hergeben, geschweige verlieren. Kurz vor dem Trainingsraum hielt er seine Freundin auf, da sie gerade besagten Raum betreten wollte.  
Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie, ehe er sie in seine Arme schloss und flüsterte, "Ich bin froh dich getroffen zu haben. Du weißt gar nicht wie gut du mir tust." Leyla merkte dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, noch immer war es ihr etwas unangenehm wenn er ihr Komplimente gab oder etwas Nettes zu ihr sagte. Er löst sich von ihr zu betrat mit ihr zusammen den Raum, dann verließ er sie kurz und lief zu den Umkleiden um sich rasch um zu ziehen, da bereits der größte Teil fertig war und sich schon teils aufwärmte. Lilli und Kiara saßen brav an der Wand, wie Leyla es sich gewünscht hatte. Eunhyuk und Donghae alberten derweil ein wenig rum und zeigten dabei gegenseitig ihre besten Moves. Eine Art Dance-Battle wenn man es genau betrachtet.

Als endlich alle fertig waren wurde sich erst mal gründlich gedehnt, Liegestütze und Sit-Ups waren ebenfalls im Programm. Danach gab Leyla erst mal 5 Minuten Trinkpause und gesellte sich zu ihren Mädels, von denen Lilli schlief und Kiara aussah als hätte sie Langeweile. "Na meine Süße. Ich hab vorhin gesehen dass du Eunhyuk und Donghae beim Battle zugesehen hast. Magst du mir nicht etwas zeigen?" Kiara nickte freudig und sprang auch schon gleich auf um ihrer Mama zu zeigen was sie gesehen hatte.  
Von weitem wurden sie von Donghae und Eunhyuk beobachtet. Beide lächelten und waren zugleich überrascht wie gut Kiara Eunhyuk nach tanzen konnte. "Ich sag dir Hae, das wird meine Schülerin ersten Grades." "Ja Hyukkie und auch deine Einzige", lachte Hae und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Los Jungs lasst uns Anfangen", rief Leyla plötzlich und Donghae erschrak da er kurz in seinen Gedanken vertieft war. Da passierte es auch dass er sich ungünstig drehte und sich sein Fuß verdrehte und stolperte. Ein Knall und Donghae lag alle Viere von sich auf dem Boden. Sofort war Leyla zur Stelle, nur um kurz darauf fest zu stellen das mit ihm alles ok war und er kurz darauf wieder stand.  
Endlich konnte das Training beginnen und jeder strengte sich so gut an wie er konnte und jeder bemühte sich so wenig Blödsinn wie möglich zu machen. Doch der Fast-Unfall von Donghae sollte in Erinnerung bleiben als sie gerade, aus reiner Routine, Don't don tanzten. Donghae kam ungünstig mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden und knickte um. Ein Schrei seinerseits weckte die Aufmerksamkeit aller, wobei Lilli weiterhin seelenruhig schlief.  
Sofort war ein großer Kreis um Donghae gebildet und Leyla kniete neben ihm um nur kurz darauf ein geschocktes Gesicht zu ziehen. "Was ist los Schatz?",fragte Leeteuk besorgt, da er ihr gegenüber stand. "Ich glaube Donghae hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht. so etwas kann schnell passieren wenn man nicht aufpasst." "Na toll und wie lange werde ich nicht tanzen und auf treten können?",fragte der Verletzte. "Gehe damit am besten zum Arzt, der kann dir das genau sagen. Ich habe es nur fest gestellt da du bei einem Bruch mehr Schmerzen hättest, zudem würde man dies sehen. Eine Überdehnung wäre nur angeschwollen und würde bei zu viel Bewegung schmerzen. Bei dir hingegen schmerzt es obwohl du deinen Fuß ruhig hältst, also gehe ich davon aus das er verstaucht ist."  
Donghae musste erst mal schlucken, wie sollte er bloß ein paar Wochen ohne Tanzen aushalten?

Heechul und Eunhyuk gehen mit Kiara in den Zoo, Sungmin und Ryeowook mit Lilli in einen Freizeitpark während Leeteuk und Leyla ein Picknick machen.

**20. Schulbesichtigung**

Wie vermutet bestätigte der Arzt Leylas Vermutung. Donghae hatte sich den Fuß verstaucht und sollte ihn für mind. 10 Tage nicht überbelasten, dass hieß kein Training. Leyla überlegte und meinte dann dass er in dieser Zeit doch seine Stimme trainieren könne und sich nebenbei ein wenig mit den Kleinen beschäftigen könne, dann würde ihm nicht allzu langweilig werden. Kiara hatte da so ihre Einwände, so gerne sie alle mochte aber sie wollte lieber mit Hyuki tanzen. Leyla erklärte ihr daraufhin dass dies nicht möglich sei, da sich die anderen auf ein Konzert vorbereiten müssten, sie aber danach wieder mit ihnen tanzen könnte. Also war es beschlossene Sache Hae würde in der Zeit wo er nicht trainieren konnte mit Kiara und Lilli schon ein wenig für die Schule lernen.

Nachdem der Arztbesuch erledigt war machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Dorm. Leyla und die Kinder begaben sich in ihr Zimmer und setzten sich aufs Bett.

Ley: "Kiara, Lilli ihr wisst doch das wir hierher ziehen werden. Das heißt dass ihr dann auch hier zur Schule gehen werdet!"

Kia: "Ja Mama. Dann können wir auch ganz oft mit Hyuki und Papa-Teuki Spielen und tanzen. Denn wir ziehen ja in die Wohnung nebenan!"

Ley: "Das ist richtig Püppi, aber die Schule geht vor. Allerdings könnt ihr dann Oma, Opa und eure Onkel nicht mehr so oft sehen, es ist sehr teuer dort hin zu fliegen. Also wenn ihr lieber doch in Deutschland bleiben wollt, dann müsst ihr das jetzt sagen, noch können wir alles ändern."

Lil: "Nein, Mama wir wollen hier her ziehen. Papa ist doch sowieso immer bei uns, egal wo wir sind. Also können wir auch hier bleiben. Mit Oma, Opa und den Onkeln können wir doch immer telefonieren übers Internet. "

Kia: "Außerdem wärst du dann wieder traurig. Papa-Teuki und du habt euch doch so gerne. Und Lilli und ich wollen nicht mehr von Hyuki und Minni weg. Und Cinderella wäre dann doch auch ganz doll traurig, er ist doch nach Hyukki mein bester Freund."

Ley: "Seit wann sagst du denn Cinderella zu Heechul?"

Kia: "Er hat gesagt ich darf das und ich finde das passt gut zu ihm."

Ley: "Okay dann ist es beschlossen und wir werden hier her ziehen. Allerdings müssen wir noch einmal zurück nach Deutschland. Mama muss noch ganz viel erledigen. Kiara von der Schule abmelden und Lilli vom Kindergarten. Außerdem müssen wir das noch Oma, Opa und euren Onkeln sagen!

Kinder: "Okay, Mama!"

Kia: "Mama darf ich jetzt zu Cinderella gehen. Wir wollten doch noch shoppen gehen, Minni und Lilli wollten auch mit kommen!"

Ley: "Okay, aber sagt den beiden sie sollen vorher nochmal her kommen!"

Lil: "Jaaaaaaaaaa!"

Und schon waren sie verschwunden. Leyla saß auf ihrem Bett und war in Gedanken versunken, als sie plötzlich einen Arm um sich spürte. Sie brauchte nicht auf zu schauen um zu wissen wer sich da neben ihr platziert hatte.

Ley: "Hallo, na hast du gar nichts zu sagen mein Schatz?"

Teuk: "Nein, aber was ist mit dir, du siehst aus als ob du mit dir ringst. Stimmt etwas nicht? Hast du dich anders entschieden?"

Ley: "Nein, wir werden hier her ziehen, aber ich habe große Angst davor wie meine Brüder darauf reagieren werden. Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es ihnen beibringen soll!"

Teuk: "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Wir werden doch einige Tage später nach kommen um euch ab zu holen. Warte doch einfach bis wir da sind und dann werden wir es ihnen gemeinsam erzählen. Mach alles fertig und beantrage alles und das Schlimmste werden wir zusammen erledigen: Auch wenn ich zugeben muss das deine Brüder mir schon ein wenig Angst mache.!

Ley: "Und genau das ist das was sie mit ihrem Auftreten erreichen wollen. Sie sind ganz lieb aber eben zu übervorsichtig! Ich freue mich darauf Ihnen mit dir an meiner Seite entgegen zu treten. Danke, mein Schatz."

Teuk: "Kein Problem, aber es gibt einen anderen Grund warum ich zu dir gekommen bin. Unser Manager hat angerufen, wir haben morgen um 9:00 Uhr einen Termin in der Schule, zur Besichtigung und Anmeldung.!"

Ley: "Das ist schön, da werden sich die beiden freuen, sie sind schon so aufgeregt. Komm wir sagen Hyukki, Heechul und Minni, dass sie nicht so spät mit den beiden zurück sein sollen, sie wollen noch shoppen gehen!"

Beide machten sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen schon bereit waren zum shoppen gehen.

Teuk: "Hey Leute bleibt nicht so lange weg, wir haben morgen einen Termin zur Schulbesichtigung, die beiden müssen früh ins Bett!"

Chul: "Okay wir werden uns beeilen, aber sag mal wer darf denn alles mit Morgen?"

Ley: "Also ich würde sagen, das wie abgesprochen noch Hyuk und Min mitkommen, aber bitte vermummt euch. Ich möchte nicht das Kiara und Lilli, wenn sie auf diese Schule kommen, ständig wegen euch angesprochen werden. Ich meine sicher wird sich das nicht ganz vermeiden lassen da ihr ja schon zusammen aufgetreten seid, aber ein wenig Normalität brauchen sie schon, okay?"

Ein einstimmiges Nicken von allen war zu sehen.

Nun standen alle angezogen n der Tür und wollten aufbrechen, Als Leyla noch etwas wichtiges einfiel.

Ley: "Heechul, wartest du bitte noch kurz!"

Chul: "Ja, was hast Du denn noch?"

Leyla verschwand kurz im Gästezimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem Umschlag in der Hand wieder. Diesen drückte sie Heechul in die Hand.

Ley: "Hier das ist etwas Geld damit sich Kiara und Lilli ein paar schöne Sachen kaufen können!"

Heechul sah sie nur verständnislos an, dann schweifte sein Blick zu Leeteuk!

Chul: "Aber was soll ich denn damit, wir haben die Kleinen doch eingeladen und außerdem hat mir doch Teuki seine Karte mitgegeben, falls die kleinen etwas für ihre Zimmer finden."

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Leyla zu Teuki um und schaute ihn fragend an, als sie gerade noch etwas zu Heechul sagen wollte, bemerkte sie dass dieser bereits verschwunden war.

Ley: "Warum willst du denn schon etwas für die Zimmer kaufen, ich habe die Wohnungsschlüssel doch noch gar nicht. Und ich habe doch selber Geld, bitte Schatz mach das nicht. Ich möchte nicht dass du so viel Gelds für uns ausgibst!"

Teuk: "Schatz, bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber ihr seid doch unsere Familie und wir wollen, dass ihr euch hier wohl fühlt. Achja und was die Schlüssel angeht die habe ich heute Morgen bekommen. Der Mieter ist heute ausgezogen, und da er wusste dass wir die Wohnung übernehmen hat er mir gleich die Schlüssel gebracht. Ich wollte mit dir nachher rüber gehen um sie uns an zu schauen!"

Ley: "Okay, dann werden wir das tun aber das Geld für die Möbel möchte ich versuchen alleine zu bezahlen, bitte Schatz, wenn ich Hilfe brauche werde ich es dir sagen, ja?"

Teuk: "Okay, mein Liebling!"

Leyla machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um für sich und Teuki einen Kaffee zu machen, als ihr Blick am Kalender hängen blieb.

Ley: "OH MEIN GOTT! Wie konnte mir denn das passieren?"

Teuki kam auf der Stelle angelaufen nachdem er Leyla schreien gehört hatte.

Teuk: Leyla was ist passiert, hast du dich verletzt?"

Ley: "Nein, viel schlimmer, heute ist der 11. April. Ich habe den Geburtstag von Mirko vergessen, er hatte gestern. Komm schnell ich muss schauen ob er Online ist!", und damit zog sie Teuki zum Computer. Nach ihrer Rechnung musste es in Deutschland jetzt 8:00 Uhr morgens sein. Nachdem sie den PC angeschaltet hatte, öffnete sie sofort Skype. Ja sie hatte Glück Mirko war schon online. Sofort skypte sie ihn an.

Mirko: "Hallo, kleine Schwester. Na ist dir gerade was wichtiges eingefallen?"

Ley: "Entschuldige, ich hatte so viel Stress das ich es vergessen habe. Alles Liebe nachträglich zum Geburtstag mein Großer. Bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich!"

Mik: "Als ob ich deswegen sauer auf dich sein könnte. Sag mal wo sind denn die Kleinen!"

Ley: "Ach die sind gerade mit Heechul und den anderen shoppen gefahren!"

Mik: "Und du bist dann wahrscheinlich gerade bei Leeteuk. Hab ich Recht?"

Ley: "Woher weißt du das?"

Mik: "Nun ja erst mal sieht es hinter dir anders aus als beim letzten Mal und ich habe beim letzten Gespräch eure Blicke bemerkt. Leyla ich weiß genau was los ist. Du bist meine Schwester und ich weiß wie du aussiehst wenn du verliebt bist. Und er sieht dich genauso an wie Robert es immer getan hat. Ich kann mir auch schon denken warum du solchen Stress hast. Du wirst bestimmt nach Korea ziehen, hab ich Recht.!"

Ley: "Woher? Ja ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich, und ja wir wollen hierher, aber ich habe Angst davor was die anderen sagen. Ganz besonders Björn macht mir große Sorgen, du weißt doch wie übervorsichtig er ist in Bezug auf uns, ganz besonders seit dem Unfall!"

Mik: "Ich weiß, aber ich werde dir helfen. Ich bin froh dass du wieder lächelst, ich hatte schon Angst dein Lächeln nie wieder zu sehen! Sag mal wo ist denn dein Schatz? Ich möchte gerne mit ihm reden!"

Ley: "Warte ich rufe ihn! Teuki kannst du mal bitte kommen. mein Bruder möchte gerne mit dir reden!"

Teuki kam ins Zimmer und sah Leyla erstaunt an.

Teuk: "Was ist denn Schatz?"

Ley: "Mirko möchte gerne mit dir sprechen!"

Teuk: "Oh!"

Damit setzte er sich zu Leyla vor den Bildschirm.

Teuk: "Hello! Happy Birthday!"

Mik: "Thank you. I would like to speak with you, about my sister and you!"

Teuki schaute überrascht zu Leyla.

Ley: "Er hat unsere Blicke gesehen, und wusste dass ich verliebt bin!"

Teuk: "Yes! I love your sister and the kids! I want to live with them. Please help us."

Damit verbeugte er sich vor Mirko!

Mik: "No worry, I will help you! I like to see my sister and nephew are happy again. Be nice to them, or i will hurt you!"

Teuk: "I will, then I love they more than my live!"

Mik: "Thank you Teuki, see you then! Bey!"

Teuk: "Bye!"

Damit übernahm Leyla wieder das Gespräch.

Ley: "Ich werde in 4 Tagen wie geplant zurück kommen und dann werden wir alles erledigen. Morgen werden wir uns die Schule für Kiara und Lilli anschauen. Eine Wohnung habe wir auch schon und meinen Arbeitsvertrag bei SM Entertainment habe ich auch schon unterschrieben. Du siehst also es ist schon für alle gesorgt!"

Mik: "Ich habe mir schon gedacht dass schon alles geklärt ist. Ich werde dann schon mal mit Steve und David sprechen, damit sie vorgewarnt sind und wenn ihr zurück seid werden wir zusammen mit Björn reden! Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon hin zusammen!"

Ley: "Danke Mirko, ich hab dich lieb! Und in ein paar Tagen sind wir ja schon wieder da!"

Mik: "Genieße deinen Urlaub. Hab dich auch lieb. Bis bald"

Damit war das Gespräch dann auch beendet!

Teuk: "Dein Bruder ist sehr nett!"

Ley: "Ja und er wird schon mit den anderen reden, damit wir Björn zusammen überreden können!"

Teuk: "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!"

Ley: "Komm lass uns etwas essen und dann werden wir ein wenig kuscheln, bis unsere großen und kleinen Kinder wieder zu Hause sind!"

Teuk: "Ja komm!"

Ein paar Stunden später standen dann schon alle wieder in der Tür. Vollbepackt mit Tüten. Nachdem alle ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatten, ließen sie sich einer nach dem anderen auf das Sofa fallen. Nur Heechul und Kiara waren noch voller Power und machten sich gleich daran die Sachen vor zu führen. So wie es aussah hatten die Jungs für Kiara und Lilli, immer die gleichen Sachen gekauft. Ein Glück das Leyla nicht alles mitnehmen musste, sie würde nur wenig mit nehmen, denn sie würden ja wieder kommen. Kiara zeigte ihrer Mutter stolz ein Shirt das Heechul wohl für sie anfertigen lassen hatte. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Bild von Ihr und Heechul und auf der Rückseite stand Best Friends Forever, und oh nein Heechul hatte genau dasselbe.

Ley: "Das ist wirklich chic, aber so viel zur Normalität!"

Alle grinsten, dann sah Leyla auch warum, Kiara hatte dasselbe Shirt nochmal mit Hyuki, und Lilli eins mit Minni und Ryeowook.

Okay und damit war es dann auch Zeit die Kleinen fertig zu machen und ins Bett zu stecken. Heechul und Minni erklärten sich bereit die beiden fertig zu machen.

Leyla machte in der Zwischenzeit die Betten und wartete bis die Beiden, allen Gute Nacht gesagt hatten. Minni und Hyuki erzählten den Beiden noch eine Gutenacht Geschichte, du dann war Schlafenszeit. Leeteuk und Leyla waren die letzten die ihnen eine schöne Gute Nacht wünschten. Zusammen deckten sie die beiden zu und gingen dann auch in ihr Zimmer, denn der nächste Tag sollte anstrengend und aufregend werden.

12.04.2011

Es war bereits 08:15 Uhr als endlich alle fertig waren: Schnell machten sich Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Leyla und die Kinder auf den Weg denn um 9 sollten sie schon in der Schule sein.

Kurz vor 9 trafen sie dann auch endlich vor der Schule ein, der Rektor wartete bereits vor der Tür auf sie.

Mr. Kim: "Hallo, mein Name ist Mr. Kim, ich bin der Leiter dieser Schule!"

Teuk: "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Leeteuk. Dies sind Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Leyla und das sind die beiden Kleinen: Kiara und Lilli!"

Kiara und Lilli verbeugten sich artig vor dem Rektor.

Mr. Kim: "Oh wie ich sehe sind die beiden sehr gut erzogen, es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

Kiara und Lilli: "Vielen Dank Mr. Kim!"

Mr. Kim: "Na dann lassen sie uns erst mal die Schule anschauen gehen."

Mit diesen Worten machten sie sich auf den Weg. Mr. Kim erklärte ihnen jeden Raum und wie die Lehrer und der Unterricht gestaltet wurden. Plötzlich blieb er vor einem Raum stehen.

Mr. Kim: "Und dies wird die Klasse von Kiara werden, komm ich werde dich dem Lehrer und den Schülern vorstellen."

Kiara und betraten den Klassenraum. Der Lehrer kam auf sie zu und stellte sich als vor.

: "Hallo Klasse, dies ist Kiara sie wird in ein paar Wochen zu uns in die Klasse kommen, sie kommt aus Deutschland, ich hoffe ihr werdet euch gut mit ihr verstehen. Kiara bitte Stell dich doch selbst mal vor!"

Kiara trat nach vorne.

Kiara:"annyeonghaseyo, mein Name ist Kiara Celine Lau, ich bin 8 Jahre alt und gehe in die zweite Klasse der Grundschule! Ich hoffe wir werden gute Freunde"

Die Klasse lies ein klatschen hören.

: "Kiara wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne hierbleiben und eine Stunde mit uns Unterricht machen, während deine Eltern die Papiere fertig machen!"

Kiara drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter.

Kiara: "Mama darf ich?"

Ley: "Natürlich, wir holen dich dann wieder ab wenn wir fertig sind!"

Damit setzten sie ihren Rundgang fort bis sie beim Kindergarten ankamen. Auch hier machte halt und stellte Lilli vor. Kaum war er fertig stürmte ein kleiner Junge auf Lilli zu und umarmte sie. Ley war erst ein wenig verwundert, aber dann erkannte sie wer da vor ihr stand. Es war Akuma, der Kleine ging also auch hier in den Kindergarten. Lilli fragte natürlich sofort ob sie bei den Kindern bleiben durfte, bis Mama alles erledigt hatte. Mrs. Park, wie sich die Lehrerin vorgestellt hatte stimmte zu.

Damit machten sich Leyla und die anderen auf den Weg ins Büro von Mr. Kim.

: "Also Mrs Lau. Ab wann sollen die beiden nun am Unterricht teil nehmen?"

Ley: "Nun ja in 3 Tagen müssen wir erst mal zurück nach Deutschland um alles zu erledigen, aber ich denke, dass wir spätestens zum 01.06.2011 wieder hier sein werden. Also ab dem 01.06.!"

Mr. Kim: "Gibt es etwas dass ich bei den Beiden beachten muss?"

an dieser Stelle schaltete sich Leeteuk ein.

Teuk: "Nun ja, es wird so sein das vor der Schule Zwei Sicherheitskräfte postiert sein werden. Natürlich so dass niemand etwas bemerkt."

Mr, Kim: "Sicherheitskräfte? Aus welchem Grund denn dieses. Die beide sind doch ganz normale Kinder!"

Teuk: "Nein genau das sind sie nicht! 1. Sind die beiden schon Stars, Kiara und Lilli sind Tänzerinnen und Sängerinnen. Sie sind eng befreundet mit Super Junior und Ihre Mutter ist die Choreographin der Band. 2. Sind die beiden Trainees bei SM. Und aus diesen Gründen müssen wir aufpassen. Wir wollen dass ihr Schulalltag normal verläuft."

: "Achso, dann verstehe ich jetzt auch warum sich bei mir gemeldet hat. Ich werde dafür sorgen dass die Security einen Raum in der Schule bekommt, von dem aus sie alles im Blick haben werden."

Teuk: "Vielen Dank! Wir wollen nicht dass den beiden etwas passiert, vielleicht werden diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nur von kurzer Dauer sein müssen. Achja, wie sieht es denn bei ihnen mit dem abholen aus? Braucht jeder der die Kleinen abholen will eine Genehmigung oder kann jeder die beiden einfach so abholen."

: "'Nein nur Personen mit Genehmigung des Erziehungsberechtigten dürfen die Kinder abholen. Diese Personen müssen vorher vorgestellt werden und werden in der Akte der Kinder mit einem Bild erfasst, damit es keine Irrtümer gibt. Warum fragen Sie?"

Ley: "Nun ja, außer mir und der Security, werden noch 15 weitere Personen abholberechtigt sein!"

: "15? Das sind aber viele. Sind das alles Verwandte?"

Ley: "Nein, bei den 15 Personen handelt es sich um die Memeber der Band Super Junior!"

: "Oh, dann brauchen wir natürlich nur die schriftliche Genehmigung. Fotos sind in diesem Fall nicht nötig. Aber bitte sorgen sie dafür dass nicht alle auf einmal hier auftauchen ansonsten denke ich dass wir so schnell keine Ruhe mehr haben werden!"

Teuk: "Das wird kein Problem sein, nur am ersten Tag werden hier alle auftauchen um die Kleinen ab zu holen, aber wir werden vermummt sein!"

: "Okay, damit kann ich leben."

Schnell wurden alle Unterlagen fertig gemacht. dann machten sie sich auf den Weg um die Kleinen wieder ab zu holen. Als alle wieder im Van saßen fingen Lilli und Kiara sofort an zu erzählen wie toll sie alles fanden und das sie schon Freunde gefunden hatten. Leyla sah Teuki in die Augen und fing an zu strahlen.

Ley: "Es war die richtige Entscheidung, schau nur wie sie sich freuen!"

Teuk: "Ich liebe es unsere Kinder glücklich zu sehen!"

Leyla konnte nicht glauben was er da sagte "Unsere"? Das klang schön. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Dorm, kuschelte sie sich in Teukis Arme und horchte dem aufgeregten Erzählungen ihrer Kinder und musste immer wieder lächeln.

Kaum waren sie zuhause als die Kinder auch schon allen erzählen mussten wie toll doch alles war. Die erste Frage die von den anderen kam, war ob denn auch alle die Kleinen abholen durften. Leyla und Leeteuk erklärten ihnen was sie mit dem Rektor vereinbart hatten, und natürlich waren alle einverstanden.

Zur Überraschung des Tages wollten alle noch etwas unternehmen.

**21. Freizeitpark "Lotte World"**

Siwon hatte mit Henry und Zhou Mi telefoniert und sie gefragt ob sie nicht Lust hätten wenn man mit allen Mann etwas zusammen unternimmt. Sofort waren beide einverstanden und würden in einer halben Stunde am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, den ihnen Siwon gesagt hatte, auf sie warten.

"Und wo geht es hin", fragte Lilli Siwon. "Das wirst du sehen wenn wir da sind", sagte er grinsend und ließ sich zurück fallen, da sie gerade zu den Vans zurück gingen, um Leeteuk und Leyla von seiner Idee, die er mit Shindong, Yesung, Kyuhyun und Heechul ausgedacht hatte, zu erzählen. "Na Siwon was hast du dir ausgedacht", kam es vom Leader sobald Siwon die Beiden nur erreicht hatte.

"Ich hab gedacht das wir alle zu Lotte World fahren, aber nicht direkt alle zusammen das wäre zu auffällig. Am besten gehen die Gruppen rein wie sie in den Vans sind und das wir in diesen Gruppen auch bleiben. Wenn man sich dort trifft ok aber wir sind dann nicht alle auf einen Haufen und so werden wir hoffentlich nicht direkt gleich alle erkannt." "Hey das klingt nicht schlecht, aber dann las uns gleich vor den Vans die Gruppen zusammen legen sonst endet das womöglich noch im Chaos", gab Leeteuk zu verstehen.

"Kein Problem";meinte Siwon nur als sie auch schon kurz darauf an den Vans an kamen.

Als Leader erklärte Leeteuk die Idee die ein Teil der Jungs hatte. Alle stimmten sie ein dass es 1. eine gute Idee ist und 2. das es wirklich besser ist dort in kleinen Gruppen rum zu laufen, so hätten sie vielleicht mehr ihre Ruhe.

Somit war es beschlossene Sachen und nur die Gruppenaufteilung stand auf dem Plan, wobei mit eingerechnet werden musste das man Zhou Mi und Henry einfängt, da Beide unterwegs waren.

Nur 10 Minuten später stand die Vanaufteilung fest und man würde mit 3 Vans a 6 Personen fahren. Leeteuk war überrascht wie schnell sie sich einig waren.

Der 1 Van war mit Leeteuk, Leyla, Lilli, Kiara, Sungmin und Eunhyuk belegt. Der 2. mit Heechul, Hankyung, Siwon und Donghae. Die 4 würden später Zhou Mi und Henry einfangen. Im 3. waren somit Shindong, Yesung, Kibum, Kangin, Kyuhyun und Ryeowook.

Bevor alle nach unten gingen wollte Leeteuk noch was sagen:" Also ich hab mir das so gedacht, das jeder Van 10 min Fahrunterschied hat. So kommen hoffentlich nicht die Fans drauf dass wir alle zusammen weg fahren. Im Park versuchen wir uns am Besten nicht zu treffen, nachher müssen wir eher aufbrechen als und lieb ist. Am Ende treffen wir uns alle wieder hier im Dorm. Soweit klar?",fragte er in die Runde.

Ein schweigendes Nicken meer erblickte er und dann gingen sie auch runter, da die Fahrer der Vans bereits auf sie warteten.

Sie hatten Glück und das 1 Van erreichte nach 40 min ohne Probleme den Park und die erste Truppe stieg aus. Freudig wollten Lilli und Kiara schon zum Eingang laufen doch", Kiara und Lilli hier geblieben. Ihr bleibt sonst im Auto und wir haben unseren Spaß", ermahnte ihr Papa sie. "Ja Papa - Teuki", sagten sie und blieben auch schon stehen nur um kurz darauf ihn zu belagern und hielten sich jeweils links und rechts an seinen Händen fest. Hinter ihnen liefen Sungmin und Eunhyuk die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten. "Unser Hyung wird erwachsen", meinte Eunhyuk noch so als sie gerade den Eingang, ohne große Probleme, hinter sich gebracht hatten. Leeteuk hatte die Mädels ihren Lieblingen überlassen und studierte mit Leyla die Karte, die sie mit genommen hatte.

Derweil im 2ten Van.

"Yah gib mir meine Cappi wieder", fluchte Donghae mit Heechul, der sich nur einen Spaß machte da ihm langweilig war. Kaum das Hae sich seine Cappi ergattert hatte bleib der Van stehen und die Türe wurde aufgeschoben. Sofort hingen alle Augenpaare und kurz darauf brach Jubel aus als Henry und Zhou Mi einstiegen. Gerade Hankyung freute es riesig, so konnte er wieder mit Henry über Heechul lästern ohne das er ein Wort dessen verstand.

Zhou Mi zeigte Siwon was er sich gekauft hatte und dieser klopfte ihm auf die Schulter mit den Worten "Das nächste Mal gehen wir beide zur Kirche, da lasse ich freiwillig Heechul zu Hause". Heechul hörte sein Namen um blickte zu ihm, doch Siwon grinste nur. Was musste er es auch auf Chinesisch gesagt haben da versteh ich doch gar nichts, dachte er sich nur und widmete sich seinem IPhone um seine Mails und Twitter zu checken.

Im 3ten Van ging es ganz ruhig zu. Warum? Yesung, Shindong und Ryeowook schliefen, Kibum hörte Musik und Kyuhyun spielte auf seiner Konsole rum, die er mitgenommen hatte.

Alles in einem war es der ruhigste Van von allen, aber der 2te der am Park angekommen war. Der Fahrer selbst musste die Truppe darauf aufmerksam machen und wecken das sie angekommen waren. Kaum hatte er dies verkündet steckte Kyu seine Konsole ein und packte Wookie am Ärmel und zog ihn gleich aus dem Wagen zu dem Eingang, ihm war es in dem Moment egal das er noch geschlafen hatte. Kibum grinste nur und hielt etwas Abstand zu den Beiden, um ja nicht erkannt zu werden. Der Rest tat es ihm mehr oder weniger gleich. Sie waren ja hier um Auszuschließenden zu haben und nicht um Autogramme oder Fotos zu geben, wobei dies wohl nicht ganz ausbleiben würde.

Gruppe 1 hatte viel Spaß auf den Achterbahnen und Wasserrutschen und waren nun in einem Restaurant um sich zu stärken. Der Kellner der zu ihnen kam hatte sie gleich erkannt und in eine Ecke geleitet die man nicht direkt sah. Leeteuk fiel es erst auf als er sich setzte und Richtung Eingang schaute, den man kaum im Blick hatte. Leyla erklärte ihm dass der Kellern sie erkannt hatte und sofort für eine gewisse Privatsphäre gesorgt hatte.

Nachdem das geklärt war ging es ans Bestellen, Sungmin bestellte für sich und Lilli etwas, Eunhyuk tat es gleich und bestellte für sich und Kiara. Leeteuk grinste zu den Beiden rüber und bestellte eine extra große Portion Nudeln für sich und Leyla. Etwas schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an, man muss dazu sagen das die Paare nebeneinander saßen bis auf Leeteuk und Leyla die sich gegenüber saßen, er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

Nach gut 20 Minuten kam ihre Bestellungen und jeder aß ordentlich wobei die Kids von Eunhyuk und Sungmin gefüttert wurden und Teuki und Leyla sich mehr angrinsten als das sie aßen. Am Ende fütterten sie sich gegenseitig.

Gruppe 2 hatte weniger Erfolg Spaß zu haben und waren nach der 4 Attraktion in ein Geisterhaus geflüchtet und hofften ihre Ruhe zu haben. Nur langsam schritten sie durch die Gänge und manch einer erschrak wenn ein Zombie oder eine Mumie aus der nächsten dunklen Ecke gesprungen kam. Doch sie hatten ihren Spaß und ahnten nicht welch eine große Traube sich vor dem Gebäude bereits gebildet hatte. Nach gut einer halben Stunden hatten sie den Ausgang gesichtet und Henry schaute vorsichtig nach draußen, ehe er sich erschrocken zu seinen Bandkollegen umdrehte. "Jungs wir haben da ein kleines Problem", berichtete er den Anderen. "Und was für eines?" fragte Zhou Mi. "Unsere Fans. Sie haben uns entdeckt und stehen draußen vor dem Gebäude und es sind nicht gerade wenige." "Können wir uns nicht irgendwie raus schleichen?", fragte Donghae in den Raum. Stille. Darauf wusste keiner eine Antwort. "Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen", kam es von hinten und sie erschraken für einen kurzen Moment ehe der Zombie seinen Kopf absetzte und eine junge Frau die Jungs begrüßte. "Hier gibt es ein paar Gänge nur fürs Personal. Durch diese laufen wir zu unseren Positionen und werden so von den Besuchern nie gesichtet. Einer der Gänge führt auch nach draußen, genau auf die anderen Seite des Gebäudes, da dürften eure Fans nicht stehen."

Die Jungs waren sofort begeistert und bedankten sich 100x bei der jungen Frau und folgten ihr dann durch die Gänge, raus in die Freiheit.

Gruppe 3 kam gar nicht so weit. Nachdem sie 2x die Wasserrutsche hinter sich hatten und 1 Achterbahn um wieder trocken zu werden, wurden sie von Fans belagert die von jeder Ecke auf sie zu gerannt kamen. Sie mussten sich somit durch kämpfen und brav Autogramme und Fotos geben. Der Tag war somit für sie gelaufen, da die Fans nicht weniger, sondern mehr wurden.

Am Ende des Tages fuhr Gruppe 1 glücklich und happy nach Hause. Kaum das sie los gefahren waren, waren Kiara und Lilli auch schon eingeschlafen. Leyla lehnte an Leeteuks Schulter und war gerade überglücklich. Gruppe 2 hatten nach ihrer Geisterhausaktion Glück im Unglück und nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Fans kamen zu ihnen. Das große Pech los hatte definitiv Gruppe 3 gezogen, diese mussten von der Security raus begleitet werden, da sie sonst gar nicht mehr raus gekommen wären.

1 Stunden später waren sie alle am Dorm angekommen und erzählten von ihrem Tag. Leyla, Kiara und Lilli waren wieder mit gekommen, zumal die Kleinen längst schliefen und sie sie nicht wecken wollte. Leeteuk erklärte noch zum Schluss das es mit jeder Gruppe hätte passieren können und versprach den Jungs es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen, schließlich konnten sie sich kaum austoben und einfach mal nur Spaß haben.

Die Jungs wollten Leeteuk beim Wort nehmen und jeder ging seinen Hobbys nach oder schon ins Bett.

Morgen würde wieder ein anstrengender Tag werden.

**22. Ein Tag zu Zweit **

13.04.2011  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Leyla sehr früh, alle anderen waren noch am schlafen. Sogar Teuki, der sonst immer sofort wach wurde wenn Leyla sich bewegte, schlummerte friedlich weiter. Leyla stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wenn sie schon wach war, dann konnte sie auch gleich Frühstück machen.  
Beim herum wirbeln in der Küche gingen ihr viele Sachen durch den Kopf. Nur noch zwei Tage, dann würde sie erst mal wieder nach Deutschland zurück fliegen und dann wäre sie mind. vier Wochen von Teuki und den anderen getrennt. Irgendwie behagte ihr dieser Gedanke gar nicht, aber sie musste zurück. Es war noch so viel zu erledigen bis sie endgültig nach Seoul auswandern konnte, und die Kinder sollten sich ja auch noch von ihren Freunden und Verwandten verabschieden können.

Wie würden sie den heutigen Tag verbringen. Leyla würde so gerne noch einmal, bevor sie wieder nach Deutschland fliegen, mit Teuki alleine sein. Einfach mal kuscheln. außerdem stieg in letzter Zeit immer mehr die Sehnsucht nach mehr in ihr hoch. So lange war es schon her dass sie ein Mann sie zärtlich berührt hatte. Sie stand in der Küche und versuchte sich vor zu stellen wie Leeteuk sich zu ihr beugte, sie zärtlich küsste und langsam begann ihr unter das Shirt zu fassen...  
Plötzlich schreckte sie aus ihrem Tagtraum hervor, weil jemand den Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte, ohne sich um zu drehen wusste Leyla wer da hinter ihr stand.

Ley: "Guten Morgen mein Schatz! Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
Teuk: "Ja habe ich meine Süße, aber das aufwachen war nicht so schön, weil du nicht da warst."  
Ley: "Tut mir leid, aber du hast noch so schön geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Ich habe mir gedacht dass ich ja schon mal Frühstück machen könnte!"  
Teuk: "Komm ich werde dir helfen, dann sind wir schneller fertig, die anderen werden bestimmt auch bald wach werden! Sag mal Schatz wovon hast du denn gerade geträumt? Du hast so glücklich ausgesehen!"  
Ley: "Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht dass ich in Zwei Tagen zurück nach Deutschland fliege und dich dann erst mal eine Weile nicht sehen kann. Ich habe mir vorgestellt wie schön es wäre wenn wir vorher nochmal ein paar Stunden alleine miteinander verbringen könnten. Nur wir beide!"  
Teuk: "Aber Schatz warum hast du denn nichts gesagt, die anderen haben mich gestern gefragt ob sie heute nochmal mit den Kleinen etwas unternehmen dürfen. Dann sind wir den ganzen Tag alleine zuhause! Dann werde ich Ihnen nachher sagen dass sie gehen dürfen und wir machen uns einen schönen Tag alleine zuhause!"  
Ley: "Ja, das wäre wundervoll!"

Leyla grinste vor sich hin und überlegte sich ob Teuki wohl schon bereit dafür war mit ihr zu schlafen, oder ob sie ihm wohl noch etwas Zeit geben sollte. Immerhin waren sie noch nicht so lange zusammen und vielleicht wollte Teuki ja auch warten mit dem Sex bis er verheiratet war. Leyla war noch immer in ihren Gedanken versunken als Kiara und Lilli in die Küche gelaufen kamen um ihre Mama und Papa - Teuki zu begrüßen. Lilli sprang direkt in Teukis Arme.  
Lilli: "Papa-Teuki dürfen wir heute mit den anderen in den Zoo gehen? Wir müssen doch schon in zwei Tagen wieder nach Deutschland! Bitte, bitte Papa!"  
Teuk: "Okay, aber nur wenn ihr mir versprecht ganz lieb zu sein und auf die anderen auf zu passen! Und vor allem nicht an die Tiere ran zu gehen außer die Wärter erlauben es!  
Kiara: "Geht klar Papa - Teuki, wir passen auf die anderen auf, wir wollen doch nicht das unsere hübsche Cinderella verloren geht!"  
Ley: " Machst du dir etwa nur sorgen um Heechul, was ist denn mit den anderen?"  
Kiara: "Nein, aber die anderen können sich selbst beschützen, aber was macht denn Cinderella, der ist so hübsch auf den müssen wir ganz besonders aufpassen!"

Genau i diesem Moment betrat Heechul die Küche, und natürlich hatte er alles gehört was Kiara gesagt hatte.  
Chul: "Das ist aber lieb von dir Püppi, aber weißt du ich kann auch auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem sind wir ja nicht alleine. Kommt wir machen uns fertig, dann essen wir Frühstück und dann werden wir uns auf den Weg machen!"  
Damit waren Kiara und Lilli auch schon im Bad verschwunden und putzten sich die Zähne.  
Chul: "Leyla - Noona, Teuki ist es okay soweit, wir werden erst spät heute Abend wieder zurück sein, dann seit ihr den ganzen Tag alleine zuhause!"  
Ley: "Ist schon in Ordnung, aber bitte achtet darauf das die beiden genug essen und sich nicht verausgaben, ich will nicht dass sie umkippen oder krank werden!"  
Chul: "Keine Angst wir werden gut auf die beiden Acht geben. Du weißt doch wie wichtig ihr uns seid!"  
Mit einem grinsen im Gesicht machte sich heechul auf den Weg ins Bad um seine Morgentoilette zu verrichten. Nach und nach trudelten auch alle anderen ein und machten sich über das Frühstück her. Wookie freute sich das mal jemand anders Essen gemacht hatte und er ein wenig länger Schafen konnte. Nachdem alle fertig waren zogen sie sich die Schuhe an und wollten gerade das Haus verlassen, als Leyla angelaufen kam und nach Sungmin rief.  
Ley: "Minnie warte mal bitte! Hier habt ihr noch Geld für die beiden, für Essen und Trinken, und was sie sonst noch so finden!"  
Min: "Aber Noona, wir brauchen das nicht wir haben die beiden doch eingeladen!"  
Hilflos sah er zu Teuki hinüber  
Teuki: " Schatz lass die Jungs, sie wären sehr traurig, wenn du sie jetzt zwingst das Geld zu nehmen!"  
Ley: "Okay aber seit vorsichtig, ich möchte nicht das einem von euch etwas passiert!"  
Alle: "Ja Umma!"  
Leyla und Teuki konnten sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen!

Teuk: "Scheint so als ob unsere Familien gerade zusammen gewachsen sind und wir ab heute 16 Kinder haben. Dafür dass wir uns erst so kurz kennen, haben wir schon sehr gut vorgelegt!"  
Ley: "Sag mal wie viele Kinder möchtest du denn eigentlich mal haben?"  
Teuk: "Da wir schon zwei haben, würde ich sagen, noch eins oder zwei. Ich denke das reicht dann, aber wir können das ja noch mit unseren beiden großen besprechen!"  
Ley: "Teuki bist du sicher das Du mit uns glücklich wirst, ich meine du bist ein Star und so viele Mädchen wären glücklich wenn du sie wählen würdest und die haben noch keine Kinder oder waren schon mal verheiratet! Denkst du wirklich das du damit klar kommst das es schon jemanden vor dir gab? Und vor allem das du Kiara und Lilli auch dann noch so sehr liebst wenn ein eigenes Kind da wäre. Denn ich glaube nicht das Kiara und Lilli mit Ablehnung deinerseits umgehen könnten. Ich bin so froh dass sie endlich wieder lachen können. Sie sollen nicht noch einen Vater verlieren, und ich möchte auch nicht dass die beiden hier ausgegrenzt werden, weil eine Deutsche mit dir zusammen ist!"  
Teuk: "Schatz bitte mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, ich werde die beiden immer lieben wie meine eigenen. Wir alle werden für euch da sein, wir werden nicht zulassen dass einem von euch etwas passiert. Denk immer daran ihr drei seit jetzt mein Leben!"  
Ley: "Aber du musst verstehen das ich trotz allem immer noch ein wenig Angst habe. Ich weiß nicht ob ich damit umgehen könnte noch mal einen Menschen zu verlieren den ich liebe!"  
Teuk: "Natürlich verstehe ich das, ich will dich und die Kleinen ja auch nicht verlieren. Ich liebe Euch mehr als alles andere!"

Damit zog er Leyla in eine Umarmung und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich. Leyla küsste erst zaghaft dann immer leidenschaftlicher zurück, langsam ging sie mit ihren Händen unter sein Shirt. Zärtlich fuhr sie mit ihren Händen erst über seine Hüften und den Rücken, sie achtete darauf wie er reagieren würde. Sie wollte ihn zu nichts nötigen, auch wenn sie selbst die Sehnsucht nach intimen Berührungen langsam kaum noch zurück halten konnte. Leeteuks Atem wurde langsam schneller, er genoss jede Berührung auf seiner Haut, er ließ sich vollkommen fallen. Langsam fuhr er mit seinem Mund tiefer, erst an Leylas Kinn entlang dann langsam über den Hals bis zu ihrer Schulter. Zaghaft fährt Leeteuk mit seinen Händen unter Leylas Shirt, hebt es an und zieht es ihr über den Kopf. Kurz müssen sie sich voneinander trennen. Tief schauen sie sich in die Augen und damit ist klar das es heute passieren wird. Leyla nimmt Teuki an die Hand und macht sich mit ihm auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, dort angekommen, entledigt sie sich ihrer Hose und lässt sich langsam rückwärts aufs Bett gleiten, immer den Augenkontakt mit teuki haltend, auch er entledigt sich seines Shirts und seiner Hose. Er bewegt sich auf sie zu und beginnt seine Erkundungstour mit dem Mund an ihrem Ohr, immer tiefer gleitet er und streichelt gleichzeitig vorsichtig über ihren Bauch. Leyla weiß schon jetzt nicht mehr wo hinten und vorne ist, am liebsten würde sie ihm die Shorts vom Leib reißen, doch sie kann sich beherrschen und geht langsam an die Sache ran, denn noch immer weiß sie nicht wie viel Erfahrung er schon hat. Aber sie weiß dass es richtig ist was sie machen, denn nichts falsches kann sich so gut anfühlen.

Teuki sah zu ihr nach oben, er konnte in ihren Augen die selbe Lust erkennen, die auch er gerade fühlte, er küsste sich an ihrem Schlüsselbein entlang und fuhr mit seinen Händen hinter ihren rücken um ihren BH zu öffnen, nachd3em er dies geschafft hatte ließ er ihn langsam von ihren armen gleiten und umschloss ihre Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen. Ein stöhnen entfuhr Leyla, jetzt war e zu spät noch zu stoppen, sie zog Teuki die Shorts aus und konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinem Freund lassen, vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrer Hand darüber und ging immer weiter nach oben, über sein Sixpack zu seiner Brust. Währenddessen hatte auch Leeteuk von dem störenden Slip befreit. Langsam trafen sich Ihre Lippen und Leeteuk spreizte vorsichtig Leylas Beine um dann langsam und vorsichtig in sie ein zu dringen. Sie gaben sich ganz ihrem Verlangen hin, bis erst Leyla und dann Leeteuk seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. erschöpft und glücklich ließ er sich neben Leyla fallen und zog sie in seine Arme.  
Teuk: "Ich liebe Dich mein Engel!"  
Ley: "Ich Dich auch mein Schatz! Ich bin wirklich glücklich mit dir. Was hälst du davon wenn wir duschen gehen du danach noch ein wenig kuscheln und ein Video schauen. Wir haben noch den ganzen Tag für uns, das müssen wir ausnutzen bevor ich zurück nach Deutschland fliege!"  
Damit nahm teuki sie an die Hand und sie machten sich zusammen auf du weg in die Dusche, dort angekommen nahm sich Leeteuk das Duschgel, stellte das Wasser auf die Richtige Temperatur ein und gesellte sich dann zu Leyla um ihr den Rücken zu waschen. Seine Berührungen wurden immer sanfter und es kam was kommen musste. Sie liebten sich unter der Dusche noch ein weiteres mal. Danach trockneten sie sich gegenseitig ab und zogen sich an, nachdem sie sich noch etwas zu essen gemacht hatten, setzen sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und schauten sich einen Film an. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie dann ein und wurden erst wieder wach als es Zeit war das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Kaum war das Essen fertig als sie auch schon du schlüssle im schloss hören konnten und schon kurze Zeit später stand Sungmin mit Lilli auf dem Arm in der Küche.  
Min: "Hallo Hyung, hallo Noona, Lilli ist auf dem Weg hierher eingeschlafen, sie hat schon gegessen, soll ich sie ins Bett bringen?"  
Teuk: "Hallo Sungmin, gib sie mir ich werde sie ausziehen und ins Bett legen!"  
Min: "Danke Hyung.!"  
Damit nahm Leeteuk die Kleine um sie ins Bett zu bringen.  
Min: "Noona wie war euer Tag, ich hoffe ihr konntet euch ein wenig erholen. Ich werde euch vermissen wenn ihr Deutschland seid, ich weiß ihr werdet ja bald wieder hier sein aber die Zeit wird uns ewig vorkommen."  
Ley: "Minnie mach dir keine Sorgen die Zeit wird schnell vergehen, und kaum das ihr euch umdreht werden wir wieder bei euch sein. Wir müssen ja so wie so etwas früher wieder kommen, denn die Schulsachen für Kiara besorgen sich ja nicht von alleine!"  
Damit umarmte sie ihn und zusammen deckten sie den Tisch zum essen.

Der Abend wurde noch sehr turbulent, Kiara konnte gar nicht aufhören von den ganzen Tieren zu schwärmen. Immer wieder begann sie zu erzählen, bis sie vor Erschöpfung am Tisch einschlief. Eunhyuk nahm sie vorsichtig auf den Arm und brachte sie in sein Zimmer. er legte sie ins Bett und deckte sie vorsichtig zu, dann gab er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen.  
Hyuk: "Erzählt mal was habt ihr denn heute so schönes gemacht?"  
Teuk: "Ein wenig fern gesehen, gekuschelt und gekocht!"  
eine leichte Röte überzog Leylas Gesicht, wenn sie daran dachte was sie heute noch so mit Teuki getan hatte. Am liebsten würde sie ihn gleich wieder mit ins Bett ziehen, sie konnte einfach nicht genug von seinen Küssen und Berührungen bekommen. Nachdem sie so lange keine Zärtlichkeit erfahren hatte, war dies aber auch verständlich. Niemand außer Heechul hatte bemerkt das sie Rot geworden war. Heechul grinste nur vor sich hin, er konnte sich genau denken womit die beiden ihre freie Zeit genutzt hatten und er freute sich das die beiden so glücklich waren. Leeteuk hatte es seiner Meinung nach verdient endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben der ihn aufrichtig liebte, kiara und Lilli waren für ihn noch eine sehr schöne Beigabe. Selbst Heechul liebte die beiden schon abgöttisch. Da es schon sehr spät war machten sich alle auf den Weg in ihre Betten. Leeteuk schloss das erste Mal, seit er in diesem Dorm lebte, seine Tür ab. Denn er würde diese Nacht nicht ungenutzt vergehen lassen. Nachdem sich die beiden ein weiteres mal geliebt hatten schliefen sie glücklich in den Armen des jeweils anderen ein. Beide mit dem Gedanken, dass sie vorerst nur noch einen Tag zusammen hätten. Der nächste Tag sollte noch lustig werden. Das versprachen sich beide in ihren Gedanken, damit der Abschied nicht ganz so schwer fiel, auch wenn dieser nur von kurzer Dauer war.

**23. Picknick im Grünen**

14.04.2011

Ich wollte an diesem Morgen einfach nicht aufstehen. ich wollte nicht einmal daran denken dass ich erst mal ohne ihn morgens aufwachen werde. Allein der Gedanke daran machte mich traurig. Müde schlug ich meine Augen auf und blickte in das Gesicht von ihm, der mich lächelnd ansah. "Morgen meine Süße", begrüßte er mich. "Morgen Schatz", sprach ich und seufzte danach. "Hey ist alles ok bei dir?",fragte er. "Hm nicht wirklich, wenn ich daran denke das ich dich ein paar Tage nicht sehen werde." "Och Maus", sagte er tröstend und zog mich in seine Arme. "Mir wird es nicht anders ergehen aber glaub mir die Zeit wird schneller umgehen als dir lieb ist und zack bin ich in Deutschland bei dir und deiner Familie und können dann alles klären und erklären." Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen und küsste ihn, aber den Kuss hatte ich mal wieder ohne die Rechnung der Mitbewohner gemacht.

Auf dem Flur war schon reger Betrieb und jeder rannte kreuz und quer durch die Wohnung da jeder was anderes suchte. Mittendrin in diesem Gewusel, Lilli und Kiara, die beide auf dem Sofa saßen und sich eine koreanische Kindersendung ansahen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wirklich viel verstanden hatten sie ihren Spaß.  
Derweil suchten Sungmin und Ryeowook alles zusammen was sie für ein großes Picknick brauchen würden, nicht umsonst waren die Beiden heute früh mit Van einkaufen gefahren. Heute würde ihr vorerst letzter Tag sein und dieser sollte etwas besonderes werden, da Freizeitpark schon dran war und sie an Lilli und Kiara denken mussten, hatten sie gemeinsam, ohne Leeteuk wohlgemerkt, beschlossen im Park zu picknicken. Der Park lag etwas außerhalb von Seoul, beste Gelegenheit um das Wetter und die Natur zu genießen.  
Die restliche Bande war auf ihren Zimmern verteilt jeder musste natürlich eine Tasche mit allem Möglichen packen, da jeder rechtzeitig fertig sein wollte wenn es los ging. "Sag mal hat jemand schon die Beiden geweckt?", fragte Heechul Donghae. "Hm soweit ich weiß noch nicht, oder siehst du sie hier irgendwo rum laufen oder gar Hyung meckern?", antwortete er. Heechul schüttelte bloß den Kopf und beschloss die Beiden wecken zu gehen, schließlich wollten sie schon bald los und nur die Beiden waren noch nicht fertig. Vor der Türe angekommen horchte er erst mal ob sie überhaupt schon wach sind, doch er hörte nichts. Er klopfte an die Türe und von drinnen hörte er bloß ein "wer ist das denn jetzt?" gemeckert von Leeteuk, als er auch schon eintrat. "Morgen ihr Beiden. Ich hab gedacht ich weck euch mal und sag euch Bescheid das wir in 1 Stunde weg fahren wollen." "Was?",kam es von Beiden gleichzeitig und Chulli konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Beiden waren schon ein süßes Pärchen. "Ja richtig gehört. Also auf und macht euch fertig. Ach und Leyla keine Angst wegen den Kids die gucken gerade koreanisches Fernsehen", sprach er noch als er auch schon verschwunden war.  
Überrascht blickten sie sich an, wo wollten die hin? "Sollen wir gemeinsam duschen?",fragte er als sie ihre Klamotten raus suchten. "Hm wieso eigentlich nicht. Bestimmt haben wir eh nicht mehr viel Zeit", meinte sie nur.

Pünktlich auf die Minute waren sie alle mit Rucksäcken und 2 Körben , die Sungmin und Ryeowook trugen, bestückt und standen nun vor den Vans. Die Aufteilung stand mal wieder an, doch ehe sie auch nur anfingen zu streiten ergriff Leeteuk das Wort. "Damit hier sich keiner streiten machen wir die Aufteilungen wie beim letzten Mal", beschloss er und schon ging das große Einpacken los. Er seufzte bloß und stieg mit Leyla und Anhang in den ersten Van, gefolgt von ihren Begleitern.

Während der Fahrt alberten sie rum und spielten Spiele. Doch Seoul wäre nicht Seoul, wenn keine Staus wären und die Stadt nicht ziemlich groß. Die Fahrt dauerte über 2 Stunden und fast jeder war irgendwann eingeschlafen. Die, die noch wach waren grinsten vor sich hin da ihre Liebste in den Armen eingeschlafen war oder weil ein Gegner einfach nicht sterben wollte.  
Am Ende parkten die Vans auf den Parkplätzen und die Fahrer weckten die Jungs aus ihrem Schlaf. Nur langsam krochen sie aus den Vans und streckten sich dann erst mal ausgiebig. Bei Lilli und Kiara war es etwas anders, sie waren kaum zu bändigen als sie den Spielplatz sahen, der sich in direkter Nähe befand. Leyla wollte schon hinterher doch Eunhyuk, gefolgt von Sungmin erledigten dies schon für sie. Lächelnd blickte sie den Vieren hinterher als sie von hinten 2 Arme umarmten und sie darauf noch mehr grinste. "Na bist du glücklich?",fragte er. "Ja das bin ich. So ausgelassen konnten sie schon lange nicht mehr auf einen Spielplatz toben und die Idee hierhin zu fahren war einfach genial", schwärmte sie. "Dank den Jungs nicht mir. Ich wusste es selbst nicht was sie vor hatten", sprach er und küsste sie auf die Wange. Leyla drehte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in seine Arme, doch die gemeinsame Ruhe sollte ihnen nicht gegönnt werden. Yesung rief den Beiden zu ob sie Lust hätten mit Twister zu spielen, ab da merkte man wie kindlich ein Leader sein konnte. Freudig strahlte er sie an als er ihre Hand nahm und zu den Jungs lief, die Frage von Yesung hatte sich somit erledigt.  
Das Prinzip des Spieles war klar und es wurde in 2er Gruppen aufgeteilt die dann gegeneinander spielen mussten und natürlich dürfte Leyla gegen Leeteuk antreten.  
Jeder ging an seine Ecke und wartete auf das Kommando von Siwon, der für die Drehscheibe verantwortlich war. "So dann wollen wir mal Anfangen", rief er und drehte den Pfeil. "Rechte Hand auf Grün." Noch einfach und wir grinsten uns kurz an.  
Es folgten die Kommandos "Linke Hand auf Rot", "Rechter Fuß auf Grün", linker Fuß auf Blau", "Rechte Hand auf Grün". Ab da wurde es brenzlig für die Beiden die sich schon jetzt ziemlich nah bzw. im Weg standen. Das nächste Kommando war auch das Letzte für Beide da Leeteuk bei der Drehung sein Gleichgewicht verlor und auf Leyla fiel die genau unter ihm gebückt stand. Beide lachten sie auf und es wurde Sieg für Leyla entschieden.

Nach einer ausgelassenen Spiel- und Tobrunde trommelten die Jungs alle zusammen, schließlich waren sie hier um zu Picknicken. Mehrere Decken wurden nebeneinander gelegt und darauf alles was man so zum Picknicken und Knabbern braucht. Leyla war völlig sprachlos und hätte am liebsten alle gleichzeitig umarmt, doch stellvertretend musste Ryeowook hinhalten der in diesem Moment neben ihr stand.

"Sind die beiden nicht süß?", schwärmte Heechul und blickte zu Leyla und Leeteuk, der sie gerade fütterte. "Ja das stimmt. da haben sich zwei gesucht und gefunden.", bestätigte Hankyung. „Ja das stimmt. Ich hoffe er hält die paar Tage ohne sie gut aus." „Wie meinst du das?",fragte Hankyung. „Na merkst du nicht wie sehr er an ihr hängt und das er kaum noch ohne sie kann! Der Abschied auf Zeit wird ihm nicht leicht fallen, genau wie ihr und den Kindern. Da kann auch jeder wissen das man sich wieder sieht, ein Abschied tut weh egal ob man sich wieder sieht oder nicht." Hannie nickte nur zur Bestätigung das er es verstand und beobachtete die anderen wie sie rumtobten und Fußball spielten, wer hatte da bloß den Ball mit genommen.

Erst als es schon fast dunkel wurde, packten die Jungs zusammen. Eunhyuk und Sungmin trugen Lilli und Kiara zum Van, da beide bereits eingeschlafen waren. Leeteuk und Leyla folgten den Beiden Hand in Hand und lächelten sich an. Selbst als Leyla in den Wagen stieg ließ er sie nicht los, ab da merkte sie das es jetzt schon Leeteuk schwer viel sie überhaupt los zu lassen. Seufzend schnallte sie sich an und wartete darauf dass es nach Hause ging.  
Derweil packten Siwon, Shindong, Yesung, Donghae und Heechul den ganzen Kram ein und suchten die Spiele die sie mitgenommen hatten. Nach 2 Stunden war alles gefunden und verstaut und es ging nach Hause.  
Die Fahrt über schwieg man sich an und jeder tat das was er gerade tat. Niemand wollte den morgigen Tag ansprechen da es jedem schwer fiel die 3 gehen zu lassen. Selbst als sie am Dorm angekommen waren und Leeteuk und Heechul die Kids hoch und ins Bett trugen, sprach keiner drüber. Nur über den heutigen Tag unterhielt man sich noch eine Weile ehe man beschloss das es Zeit wäre in die Betten zu kommen. Schließlich müsste man morgen wieder früh raus und verschlafen wollte niemand zur Arbeit erscheinen.

**24. Abschied**

15.04.2011

Es war gerade erst drei Uhr morgens doch Leyla war hell wach, sie hatte nur wenig geschlafen, denn heute war der Tag an dem sie wieder nach Deutschland mussten. Der Flieger würde erst um 15:00 Uhr starten, bis dahin war noch viel Zeit, aber Leyla konnte trotzdem nicht schlafen, sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie einsam und lang diese Wochen ohne Leeteuk und die anderen werden würde. Langsam drehte sie sich zur Seite, um sich noch näher an Teuki zu schmiegen, dieser schlief tief und fest. Leyla konnte den Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen und fing leise an zu weinen, immer mehr Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Immer wieder ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf dass Teuki oder einem der anderen etwas passieren würde wenn sie weg waren. Die Angst auch nur einen von ihnen zu verlieren war unerträglich für sie. Plötzlich spürte Leyla eine Hand an ihrer Wange.

Teuk: "Schatz was hast du denn, warum weinst du?"

Ley: "Ich kann nicht schlafen weil ich immer daran denken muss, dass wir für ein paar Wochen von euch getrennt sein werden. Ich habe Angst dass einem von euch etwas passiert. Ich weiß nicht wie ich die Zeit ohne dich überstehen soll.!"

Teuk: "Schatz, versuch nicht daran zu denken. Die Zeit wird schneller vergehen als du denkst. Immerhin wirst du eine Menge zu erledigen haben."

Ley: "Ja ich weiß, aber ich werde alleine sein. Du und die Jungs werden hier sein. Und außerdem habe ich Angst!"

Teuk: "Wo vor hast du denn Angst? Mirko hat doch gesagt dass er uns mit Björn helfen wird! Und es wird ja nicht lange dauern dann werden wir euch abholen kommen! Bis dahin können wir doch jeden Tag skypen!"

Ley: "Ich habe auch nicht wegen Björn Angst, sondern wie meine Schwiegereltern reagieren, und außerdem ist in 4 Tagen der Todestag von Robert. Ich habe Angst davor an sein Grab zu treten und mich von ihm zu verabschieden. denn wenn wir hier sind kann ich nicht mehr regelmäßig an sein Grab gehen. Der Gedanke tut mir weh. Ich habe so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, und ein Teil von mir wird ihn immer lieben, denn ich sehe ihn jeden Tag in den Kleinen."

Teuk: "Schatz, darum musst du doch keine Angst haben. Wir werden es einrichten das wir einmal im Jahr nach Deutschland fliegen, und dann kannst du ihn besuchen. Natürlich ist mir klar das er immer ein Teil von Dir sein wird, aber du selbst hast mir gesagt das er wollte das ihr glücklich seid. Aber warte mal hast du gesagt sein Todestag ist am 19.04.?"

Ley: " Danke mein Engel, das würde mir schon sehr weiter helfen. Ja der Unfall war am 19.04.2010!"

Teuk: "Du weißt dass ich ebenfalls in einen Unfall verwickelt war. Dieser passierte am 19.04.2007. Bei diesem wurden Kyhyun und ich schwer verletzt. Kyu wäre fast gestorben und ich musste mit mehreren Hundert Stichen genäht werden."

Ley: "Ja ich wusste dass ihr in einen Unfall verwickelt wart, Sungmin hat es mal erwähnt, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung dass es auch am 19.04. passiert ist. Ich glaube eigentlich nicht an Zeichen aber das ist ein wenig unheimlich!"

Teuk: "Schatz komm leg dich wieder hin, es ist erst halb vier. Du brauchst noch schlaf, der Flug wird 14 Stunden dauern, da brauchst du alle Energie die du hast."

Damit legte sich Leyla wieder hin und kuschelte sich an Teuki. Schnell waren beide wieder im Land der Träume. Erst gegen sieben Uhr machten beide wieder die Augen auf. Verschlafen drehte sich Leyla zu Teuki und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund!

Ley: "Morgen mein Schatz, lass uns Aufstehen und Frühstück machen. Du weißt ich muss noch packen und die Kleinen müssen auch noch fertig gemacht werden."

Teuk: "Okay, wollen wir zusammen duschen gehen?"

Ley: "Okay, dann komm!"

Schnell waren sie aus der Dusche wieder raus und standen nun zusammen in der Küche, beim Essen machen. Kaum waren sie fertig als auch schon die ersten müden Gesichter vor ihnen erschienen, zuerst Wookie, dann Yesung und dann alle anderen, zum Schluss Sungmin und Eunhyuk mit den Kleinen. Als alle am Tisch Platz genommen hatten, bemerkte Leyla dass irgendwie keiner am Essen war. Alle schauten nur traurig auf ihre Teller oder träumten vor sich hin.

Ley: "Hey Jungs was ist denn mit euch los, ist irgendjemand gestorben?"

Hyuk: "Noona, ihr fliegt heute wieder nach Deutschland und werdet so lange weg sein. Was sollen wir denn ohne euch machen, wir werden euch so schrecklich vermissen!"

Yesung: "Ja wir wissen ja dass ihr wieder kommt, aber wir hatten in den letzten Tagen so viel Spaß gehabt. Es wird sehr einsam werden."

Chul: "Und ich kann die nächsten Wochen nicht shoppen gehen, wenn Kiara nicht dabei ist macht es nicht halb so viel Spaß!"

Ley: "Jungs es ist schön das ihr uns so lieb gewonnen habt, aber bei den ganzen Terminen die ihr in den nächsten Wochen haben werdet, wird die Zeit schneller vergehen als ihr gucken könnt. Und außerdem können wir ja zwischen durch skypen. Ich werde in Deutschland auch sehr viel zu erledigen haben! Wir werden euch genauso vermissen. Aber keine Sorge wir sind ja bald wieder da, dann werden wir nebenan wohnen und ihr könnt wann immer ihr wollt zu uns rüber kommen. Außerdem werden wir dann ja zusammen arbeiten, dann werdet ihr bald die Nase von mir voll haben."

Alle schauten Leyla an und waren nun doch ein wenig besser drauf, denn schließlich waren es ja nur 4 Wochen, auch diese würden irgendwann vorbei sein. Nur Leyla war traurig, sie hatte große Angst vor dem alleine sein. Und auch vor dem Moment, wenn sie an Roberts Grab stehen würde und kein Leeteuk an ihrer Seite war. Schnell schob sie den Gedanken beiseite, sie wollte die letzten Stunden noch genießen. Die Kinder waren so glücklich, Kiara war gerade damit beschäftigt Eunhyuk zu erklären wann er sie anrufen konnte. Die Handynummern hatten sie mittlerweile schon fünf Mal abgeglichen, da mischte sich Lilli ein.

Lil: "Kiara darf ich Minnie deine Nummer geben, ich habe doch noch kein Handy und ich will doch auch mit ihm sprechen!"

Kia: "Na klar. Hier gib ihm den Zettel da steht sie drauf.!"

Lil: "Danke, Minnie hier ist die Handynummer von Kiara, über die kannst du mich anrufen, bitte. Ich möchte doch auch mit dir sprechen wenn ich zuhause bin, sonst vermisse ich dich so sehr!"

Min: "Danke mein Sonnenschein, ich werde dich ganz bestimmt anrufen!"

Teuk: "Hey ihr beiden, ich habe da eine bessere Idee, vereinbart euch doch eine Zeit, dann könnt ihr Skypen, dabei könnt ihr euch nicht nur hören sondern auch sehen!"

Min: "Ja das ist eine super Idee, wir werden das nachher mit deiner Mama absprechen, okay?"

Lil: "Okay!"

Nachdem alle gefrühstückt hatten, machte sich Leyla mit Teuki daran die Taschen zu packen. Eigentlich mussten sie nicht viel mitnehmen, denn sie würden ja nur die restlichen Sachen holen und würden dann ja wieder kommen. Also kam am Ende statt drei Koffern, für jeden nur eine Tasche raus. Als sie fertig waren machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um noch ein wenig auf der Couch zu kuscheln. Kiara und Lilli saßen ebenfalls dort. Kiara lag mit dem Kopf auf Eunhyuks Beinen und hatte ihre Beine auf dem Schoß von Heechul, und Lilli hatte sich in Sungmins Arme geschmiegt. Mittlerweile war es auch schon 12:00 Uhr.

Ley: "Kiara, Lilli bitte macht euch fertig, wir müssen gleich zum Flughafen, ihr wisst es dauert mindestens eine Stunde bis wir dort sind und einchecken müssen wir auch noch. Das dauert alles so seine Zeit."

Kiara und Lilli machten sich traurig auf den Weg ihr Schuhe an zu ziehen. Heechul, Eunhyuk, Sungmin und Leeteuk würden sie begleiten, von allen anderen begannen sie sich jetzt zu verabschieden. Die ersten drei waren noch recht erträglich, aber als Yesung zu Leyla kam und sie in den Arm nahm, brach der Damm, auch wenn sie wenig miteinander gesprochen hatten, hatte Leyla doch eine starke Bindung zu ihm, denn er war ein ruhiger Mensch wie sie und irgendwie sah sie in ihm eine fünften Bruder. Nachdem sie sich von allen verabschiedet hatten begaben sie sich in den Van der sie zum Flughafen bringen würde. Leyla saß neben Leeteuk und schmiegte sich an ihn, als hätte sie Angst ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Leeteuk konnte seine Tränen nur schwer zurück halten, aber er wollte Leyla den Abschied nicht noch schwerer machen, und schwor sich deshalb erst dann zu weinen, wenn Leyla es nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Es war kurz nach 13 Uhr als sie am Flughafen ankamen. Langsam begaben sie sich zum Terminal um schon mal das Gepäck und sich einzuchecken. Nachdem dies erledigt war machten sie sich auf den Weg zur VIP Lounge, dort wollten sie noch einige Zeit verbringen, bis es zum Boarden ging. Da es von außen nicht einsehbar war konnten Leeteuk und Leyla noch ein wenig kuscheln. Immer wieder mussten beide ihre Tränen zurück halten, denn niemand wollte es dem anderen schwerer machen.

Ley: "Sobald wir zuhause angekommen sind werde ich dich anskypen. Also lass bitte deinen Laptop an, warte nach eurer Zeitrechnung sollte das gegen 8 Uhr morgens sein. Moment dann ist es bei uns 1 Uhr nachts. Okay dann lieber gegen 9 Uhr morgens, dann kann ich die Kinder erst noch ist Bett bringen und wir haben dann Zeit mit einander zu reden!"

Teuk: "Ja. Ich werde euch schrecklich vermissen. Ich hoffe die Zeit wird schnell vergehen."

Lil: "Appa, Appa müssen wir wirklich so lange weg. Ich will nicht von Minnie und dir weg, wer soll denn dann mit mir toben, unsere Onkel müssen immer so viel arbeiten und Mama muss jetzt so viel erledigen, kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen?"

Teuk: "Prinzessin pass mal auf. Leider können wir nicht mitkommen, wir müssen doch arbeiten, aber wenn Mama alles erledigt hat, dann kommen wir euch abholen. Sei nicht traurig die Zeit wird schneller vergehen als du schauen kannst, und dann seit ihr bald wieder bei uns. Und denk immer daran dass wir euch ganz dolle lieb haben, und bald seid ihr für immer bei uns. Dann könnt ihr immer toben und spielen und natürlich tanzen."

Kia: "Ist das ein Versprechen Appa?"

Teuk: "Natürlich mein Sonnenschein. Und jetzt seit bitte nicht mehr traurig, die Zeit wird schnell vergehen!"

Und schon war die Ansage zum boarden zu hören. Unter Tränen verabschiedeten sich alle von einander. Leyla und Leeteuk lagen sich in den Armen und küssten sich zum Abschied Leidenschaftlich.

Teuk: "Schatz, ich warte auf deinen Anruf, und bitte pass gut auf unsere Töchter auf. Ich liebe Dich!"

Ley: "Ich liebe Dich auch Jungsu, und du pass gut auf unsere Söhne auf!"

Damit verschwanden die drei hinter der Absperrung und machten sich auf den Weg ins Flugzeug.

Gleich nach dem Start konnte keiner mehr seine Tränen zurück halten. Die Kinder schliefen ein und wachten erst Stunden später wieder auf. Leyla konnte nicht schlafen und sah sich auf ihrem Laptop immer wieder die Videos und Fotos mit den Jungs an. Was würde der morgige Tag bringen und vor allem wie würden alle auf ihre Entscheidung reagieren.

**25. Tränen der Sehnsucht**

Kaum als das Flugzeug zur Landung ansetzte kamen Leyla schon wieder die Tränen, die sie wegen ihrer Kinder unterdrückte. Stattdessen weckte sie die Beiden und folgte dem Schwung der Passagiere aus dem Flugzeug. Die Kinder fest im Griff ging es zur Gepäckausgabe wo sie auf ihre Tasche wartete. "Können wir nicht einfach wieder zurück ins Flugzeug und zurück fliegen?", hörte Leyla von Kiara. "Nein mein Schatz noch nicht. Wir müssen erst noch die Onkels und Papas Eltern besuchen. Danach muss Mama sehr viel Papierkram erledigen und zwischendurch allen erklären das wir zurück fliegen werden und das für immer." "Hm das dauert aber noch so lange", quengelte sie rum.

Sie seufzte und verstand ihre Kinder gut da es ihr nicht besser ging.

Nachdem sie ihre Tasche gefunden hat ging es erst mal raus, sie hoffte sehr dass Mirko sie abholen würde. Ein bekanntes Gesicht würde ihr sicher gut tun, dachte sie und wurde erhört als sie Mirko schon von weitem Winken sah.

"Hallo Schwesterherz", begrüßte er sie und wurde auch gleich von Kiara und Lilli in Beschlag genommen. "Na meine Kleinen habt ihr mich wenigstens vermisst?" "Jaa" gaben beide von sich und drückten ihn ganz fest. Leyla fand es schön sie nach dem Flug glücklich zu sehen und füllte sich plötzlich so einsam und allein. Mirko hatte bereits Lilli auf dem Arm als er zu seiner Schwester ging. "Ist alles ok bei dir?",fragte er und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. "Ähm ja ist nur etwas ungewohnt wieder deutsch zu reden und die Leute in der Umgebung ohne Probleme zu verstehen." "Ja dann, komm las uns zum Auto gehen deine Brüder und deine Schwiegereltern warten schon sehnsüchtig auf euch", sprach er fröhlich. Leyla nickte nur und nahm Kiara an der einen ihre Tasche hatte sie an der anderen Hand.

Nachdem die Tasche im Kofferraum verstaut und die Kinder angeschnallt waren, ging es nach Hause. Als ihr Bruder dies sagte kam es ihr komisch vor. Nach Hause, bald schon würde sie dies nur noch Heimat nennen da ihr zu Hause in Korea liegen würde. Sofort dachte sie gleich an Björn und seine Besorgnis um sie und ihre Kinder. Er würde sie nicht mehr beschützen können und nur noch selten sehen, das wusste sie und doch wollte sie zurück zu ihrer neuen Heimat. Komme was wolle sie müsste es ihren Eltern und Brüdern erklären und so lange auf Leeteuk und die anderen warten um 100%ige Unterstützung für den Umzug zu bekommen. Einfach wird dies nicht, das war Leyla von Anfang an klar.

Die Fahrt dauerte ungefähr eine gute dreiviertel Stunde dann waren sie auch schon da und Mirko parkte das Auto. An der Haustüre standen schon ihre Schwiegereltern und Leyla wurde es mulmig im Magen da sie wusste das ihre Brüder nicht weit weg sein werden. Doch lange konnte sie nicht drüber nachdenken da Kiara sie schon halb aus dem Wagen zog, man merkte ihr dadurch an das sie glücklich war ihre Onkels wieder zu sehen, so ging es auch Lilli die schön längst bei Oma und Opa war um sie zu umarmen.

Leyla stieg dann auch mal aus und holte zur Überraschung ihrer Schwiegereltern, die noch immer an der Türe standen, nur eine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. "Liebes schön dich zu sehen", wurde sie begrüßt. "Ich freu mich auch euch zu sehen und bevor ihr fragt, ich muss euch allen etwas berichten, erklären und hoffe ihr seid auf meiner Seite was dies angeht." "Hm da bin ich aber mal gespannt", sprach er und ging dann auch erst mal in die Wohnung. Etwas skeptisch blickte ihre Mum sie an ehe sie auch schon ihre Tochter ins Haus schob.

Das Thema, warum hast du deine Sachen dort gelassen griffen die Beiden erst mal nicht auf und es wurde eine kleine Feier veranstaltet. Leyla wusste sofort das Björn dahinter steckte, da er sie schon immer beschützt und immer sehr am meisten vermisste, daher würde es auch am schwierigsten ihn davon zu überzeugen das sie auswandern möchte, zu ihrem neuen Freund.

Björn war an diesem Spätnachmittag recht ruhig. Leyla fragte sich wieso und erinnerte sich das Mirko mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Hatte er ihn etwa schon vor gewarnt? Ist er jetzt sauer auf sie oder nur noch mehr besorgter? Als alle dann noch zu Abend gegessen hatten wurde es Zeit die Beiden ins Bett zu bringen, sonst würde Leyla es nicht mehr schaffen mit Leeteuk zu skypen, so wie sie es ihm versprochen hatte. Nur widerwillig gingen die Beiden nach oben und wollten das Leyla noch etwas vorließt. Aus dem schnellen ins Bett bringen und einschlafen für die Kleinen wurde nichts. Lilli quatschte nur von Sungmin und wie sehr sie ihn vermisste. Irgendwann schliefen Lilli und auch Kiara und man merkte wie erleichtert sie war ehe sie in ihr (noch) Schlafzimmer ging. Eigentlich wollte sie alleine sein doch daraus wurde nichts, Mirko saß auf ihrem Bett und lächelte sie schwach an als er sah dass sie rein kam. "Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse aber ich habe Björn vor gewarnt das du dein eigenes Leben möchtest. Naja mehr habe ich aber auch nicht erzählt." "Ich habe mich schon gefragt was mit ihm los ist, sonst ist er doch sonst so wie die andern Beiden auch." "Ja das stimmt. Vielleicht hat er sich einfach nur gefragt was es ist was du uns zu erzählen hast", meinte er dann als er auf stand. "Gute Nacht", sagte er und umarmte sie kurz. "Nacht", sprach sie und hörte dann noch wie die Türe zu ging. Leyla war eigentlich zu müde um noch wach zu bleiben doch sie wollte ihr Versprechen einhalten und blickte dafür erst mal auf die Computeruhr, nachdem sie diesen hoch gefahren hatte.

21:35 Uhr? Würde er noch wach sein? Sofort stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und weinte stumm. Trotz der späten Zeit ging sie on und hoffte dass er noch wach war. Sie suchte erst mal Taschentücher raus und trocknete ihre Augen als sie kurz darauf auch schon lächelte. Er war tatsächlich noch online, dachte sie und lächelte schwach. sie fühlte sich auch gleichzeitig schlecht, schließlich würde er wegen ihr noch weniger Schlaf bekommen als er eher schon hatte, doch darüber nachdenken konnte sie schon nicht mehr da er sie an skypte.

T: Hi Süße ,er winkte dabei in die Kamera

Leyla standen jetzt schon die Tränen vor Freude in den Augen und erwiderte die Begrüßung

T: seid ihr gut angekommen?

L: Ja, es fällt uns aber schwer nicht oft an euch tu denken. Gerade Lilli vermisst ihren Sungmin sehr

T: Ich versteh dich, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Heechul und Ryeowook sind auch erst vor kurzem eingeschlafen.

L: Du hast nachgesehen? Sie war sichtlich über seine Aussage erstaunt

T: Natürlich. Ich bin schließlich der Leader und muss auch schauen das alle genug schlafen, als das sie keinen Schlaf bekommen. Aber sag, wie geht es dir?

Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und verkniff sich seine eigenen nur schwer

L: Es geht. Ich will am liebsten nur zurück zu dir, aber es tut auch gut meine Brüder zu sehen.

T: Da haben wir ja was gemeinsam, er lächelte schwach und auch ihm fiel es nun schwerer die Tränen zurück zu halten.

L: Du solltest schlafen gehen. Nachher kommt du nicht aus dem Bett und ich bin es schuld.

T: Ach halb so wild ,doch einen Gähner konnte er sich nicht verkneifen

L: Geh schlafen, wir können ein ander mal immer noch reden. Dann versuche ich auch eher on zu kommen.

T: Ist schon ok. Glaub mir du wirst uns alle eher sehen als du glaubst und dann ist jeder glücklich

L: Wenn du da mal recht hast

Sie seufzte und versuchte zu lächeln

Sie redeten eine gute halbe Stunde ehe Leyla selbst es Zeit fand das er schlafen gehen sollte, er ist schon zweimal eingenickt während sie geredet haben. Er versprach so oft es ginge mit ihr zu skypen auch wenn der Terminplaner sehr voll war.

Danach ging nicht nur Teuki ins Bett. Doch anders als er, weinte Leyla sich leise in den Schlaf.

2 Tage waren seit der Rückkehr der 3 vergangen. Zeit genug sich abzulenken und das zu regeln weswegen sie hier war. Doch wer soll auf die Kids aufpassen? Mitnehmen wollte sie die 2 nicht, da Büro- und Papierkram nichts für sie sind. Sie müsste also nett ihre Brüder fragen ob sie mit den Beiden spielen würden während sie eben was erledigen wäre, so es ihnen erzählen wollte sie es auch nicht. Dafür war noch nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt und das sagte nicht nur ihr Bauchgefühl.

Kaum das sie fertig mit Duschen und Anziehen war suchte sie auch schon David, den sie glücklicherweise bei Kiara und Lilli fand. "Hey", sprach sie und trat ins Zimmer. "Hey, du siehst schrecklich aus", waren seine ersten Worte. "Ja kann schon sein, ich hab schlecht geschlafen." "Muss wohl an der Zeitumstellung liegen, aber deswegen bist du nicht nach mir gekommen oder?" "Ähm nein. Würdest dir was ausmachen auf die Beiden ein paar Stunden zu achten? Ich muss was erledigen und will die Kinder nicht im Schlepptau haben, das wäre nichts für sie." "Klar wieso nicht. So können sie wieder mit ihrem Onkel spielen. Ich frag gleich auch mal Björn ob er mit Lust hat auf den Spielplatz zu kommen." "Danke du bist ein Schatz", sagte sie ehe sie ihn umarmte und sich kurz von ihren Süßes verabschiedete.

Unten im Flur traf sie auf Björn. "Und wo geht es hin?",stellte er ihr die Frage. "Ähm zu ein paar alten Freunden die ich mal wieder besuchen sollte", log sie und hoffte das ihr Bruder dies abkaufen würde. "Hm, ok. Und wer spielt Babysitter?" "David", war ihre knappe Antwort als sie auch schon die Wohnung verließ.

Ihr erster Weg war keines Wegs Richtung Stadt. Sie ging bzw. fuhr mit dem Bus Richtung Viertel wo der Friedhof war. Sie füllte sich allein schon in diesen 2 Tagen schrecklich einsam und hatte das Gefühl Robert alles erzählen zu müssen.

So war es auch und blieb nicht ohne Tränen vergießen. Ihr Handy hörte sie dabei aber nicht, da es auf stumm geschaltet war.

1 Stunde später befand sie sich auch schon im Einwohnermeldeamt und wartete darauf dass sie dran kam. "Miss Lau?", rief eine etwas ältere Frau und riss dabei Leyla aus ihren Gedanken. Lächelnd stand sie auf und reichte der Frau Adams, wie sie sich vorstellte die Hand. Diese führte sie in ihr Büro und bot ihr einen Stuhl an auf dem sie sich dankend setzte. "Also weswegen sind sie hier?", kam auch gleich die direkte Frage von Frau Adams. "Ich bin hier um meine Kinder und mich abmelden zu lassen da wir nach Korea auswandern werden", sprach sie und versuchte dabei nicht direkt an Teuki und die Anderen zu denken. "Ah Auswandern. Haben sie dort auch einen Job, Unterkunft und all das?",stellte sie die Frage und Leyla fragte sich ob sie dies überhaupt wissen müsste. "Ja dafür ist bereits gesorgt und ich bin nur nach Deutschland gekommen um alle Formalitäten zu klären und mich von meiner Familie zu verabschieden." Die Frau nickte nur knapp und suchte im Computer ein paar Unterlagen die sie raus druckte und Leyla zum Unterschreiben hinlegte. "Dies ist eine Einverständniserklärung das sie aus dem Register der Stadt, als Einwohner gelöscht werden", erklärte Frau Adams.

Nach knapp einer Stunde war dann auch alles geregelt und beide Frauen verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Am späten Nachmittag war sie auch wieder da und ein besorgter Björn nahm sie in die Arme. "Wieso bist du nicht an dein Handy gegangen, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht." "Entschuldige aber ich war bei Robert und hab was erledigt und dabei wohl mein Handy nicht gehört", sprach sie. "Hm aber bei deinen Freundinnen warst du nicht", meinte er dann und Leyla sah ihn sprachlos und überrascht zu gleich an. "Ich hab nach telefoniert. Sorry. Aber wenn du nicht dort warst wo warst du dann?" "Bitte Björn vertrau mir einfach. Früh genug werdet ihr es erfahren und bis dahin habe ich alles erledigt", antwortete sie ihm um dann in die Küche zu gehen um sich ein Glas Wasser ein-zuschütten. Björn lies locker was gar nicht zu ihm passte, daher hoffte sie dass er nicht aus ticken würde wenn sie von ihren Zukunftsplänen berichtet.

Die nächsten Tage waren alles andere als leicht für Leyla und ihre Kids, wobei Kiara es am besten schaffte nicht so oft an die Jungs zu denken, so sah es zumindest aus.

Doch Leyla traf es am schlimmsten. Vor lauter Liebeskummer aß sie nur auf Drängen ihrer Brüder oder nur damit ihr nicht schlecht wurde. Da half auch das Skypen mit Leeteuk und den Jungs nicht viel. Sie vermisste alle einfach so schrecklich und saß oft stundenlang weinend in ihrem Zimmer. Mirko der es wohl als einziger Registrierte und nicht mehr schön fand was aus seiner Schwester wurde, beschloss mit Leeteuk zu reden. Er ging auf sein Zimmer und auch gleich in Skype on, noch war er offline. Mirko hoffte dass er bald on kommen würde denn selbst ihm würde es nicht gefallen und vielleicht hatte er es auch schon bemerkt wie sehr sie unter der Trennung litt.

1 Stunde 20 min später kam er tatsächlich online. Mirko skypte ihn sofort an und versuchte ihm klar zu machen was sich hier in den letzten Tagen abgespielt hat. Leeteuk war so geschockt das ihm die Tränen kamen und erst mal etwas Wasser trinken musste. Sie redeten eine Weile und Leeteuk versprach das er so schnell wies möglich war, rüber zu kommen. Er sollte es erst mal für sich behalten, da es zugleich eine Überraschung für sie und die Kids werden sollte.

1 Woche später

"Leyla ist alles ok?",rief Björn und klopfte an die Zimmertüre. "Ähm ja. Ja es ist alles ok ich hatte nur einen Alptraum", gab sie ihm zur Antwort und hoffte das er ging. "Darf ich reinkommen?",hörte sie die Frage. "Ja", war ihre kurze Antwort und versuchte noch immer ihren Alptraum zu verarbeiten. Ein besorgter Björn trat ins Zimmer und machte Licht an. Leyla blinzelte da sich ihre Augen erst noch ans Licht gewöhnen mussten. Derweil setzte sich ihr Bruder aufs Bett und nahm sie schützend in die Arme. "Willst du es mir erzählen?",fragte er leise doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ist schon ok es war nur ein Alptraum." "Hm, ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen. Du und Lilli schlafen kaum und wenn dann habt ihr morgens Tränenunterlaufende und dicke Augen. Was ist nur los?" "Ich glaube es wird Zeit es euch zu sagen", sprach sie leise so dass er es gerade so hören konnte. "Morgen nach dem Frühstück werde ich es euch allen sagen, es bringt nichts es länger vor mich hin zu schieben", sprach sie leise und legte sich wieder hin. "Gehst du bitte. Ich möchte weiter schlafen", bittet sie ihren Bruder. "Klar doch", sagte er und lächelte. Worüber seine Schwester stillschweigen bewahrte, fragte er nicht nach. Er würde es eh erfahren, so lange konnte er auch noch warten.

Der nächste Morgen war wie jede andere auch mit der Ausnahme das Leyla heute erklärt warum sie nur eine Tasche mit hatte, kaum aß und meist in ihren Zimmer saß und weinte. Die Kinder fanden auch noch Zeit in ihrer Trauer und lenkten sie für ein paar Stunden von ihrem Kummer ab.

Als alle am Frühstückstisch saßen und auch soweit fertig waren blickte Björn zu ihr. Er hatte es also nicht vergessen. "Ich möchte euch etwas sagen", fing sie an und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie. Kiara und Lilli waren im Wohnzimmer und spielten, sie wussten es ja längst und mussten nicht mehr dabei sein. "Ich weiß euch wird diese Entscheidung schocken und dennoch hoffe ich dass ihr Verständnis dafür habt", fing sie an und richtete die letzten Worte an Björn. "Ich habe dort in Korea jemanden kennen und lieben gelernt. Seit ich hier bin vergeht kein Tag an dem ich ihn nicht vermisse. Er ist in einer Band und dort auch Leader und die Jungs und er haben uns geholfen und wir haben uns alle mit ihnen angefreundet.

Die Freundschaft zwischen Leeteuk und mir ging in ... in Liebe über." Sie stoppte und blickte in fragende und überraschte Gesichter. "Selbst Lilli und Kiara haben ihn lieb gewonnen und nennen in Papa. Ich habe daher beschlossen nach Korea zu ziehen." KLIRR und die Tasse die Björn noch gerade in der Hand hielt, fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. "DU MACHST WAS", brüllte er los und David, der rechts neben ihm saß versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und wieder auf den Stuhl zu ziehen da er aufgesprungen war. "Du du kannst doch nicht einfach nach Korea ziehen wo du keinen Menschen kennst." "Ich kenne sehr wohl Menschen und glaub mir es sind nicht gerade wenige", antworte Leyla ihm ruhig. Björn war noch immer wütend sprach aber nur noch mit einer etwas lauteren Stimme. "Warum? Du hast dort nichts. Keine Familie, keine Arbeit, keine Freunde", sprach er als hätte er das vorherige Gehörte nicht gehört. Leyla musste mit sich kämpfen ruhig zu bleiben und trank Kaffee um sich zu fassen ehe sie ihm antworte. "1. Ja damit hast du recht. Ich lasse euch hier und mir fällt es auch nicht leicht aber ich denke an meine Kinder die meine dortigen neu gewonnen Freude sehr ins Herz gewonnen haben. Und für dich nochmal, Kiara und Lilli nennen Leeteuk Papa", sprach sie aufgebracht, blieb aber noch sehr gefasst. "Und was sie Arbeit angeht. Ich kann im Entertainment, wo die Band unter Vertrag steht als Tanzcoach anfangen." "Wow das ist ja super", mischte sich Steve ein und auch Mirko fand es super. Alles war doch geregelt nur Björn hatte so seine Zweifel die er verdeutlichen wollte.

"Außerdem ist das doch noch viel zu früh und du kannst die Kinder doch nicht aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung reißen, und wer soll dir helfen wenn irgendwas passiert", argumentierte er. Man merkte dass er sehr an seiner Schwester hing und sie immer beschützen wollte. "Ich bin nicht alleine Björn. 15 Jungs werden doch wohl auf die Kinder und mich aufpassen können oder? Die Wohnung die ich beziehe liegt gleich neben der der Jungs." "Ich kann es nicht fassen. Aber mir ist egal was du denkst ich lasse dich so schnell nicht gehen. Da müsste dieser Leeteuk schon hier persönlich aufkreuzen und mir erklären dass dir und den Kindern wirklich nichts passiert." Er schien sich beruhigt zu haben und doch ging er wütend nach oben.

Die Schwiegereltern hatten bis jetzt geschwiegen und schauten nur überrascht Leyla an, die erst mal nervlich fertig war.

Mirko und David erklärten es dann noch einmal für die Beiden. Sie waren der Meinung das sie selbst entscheiden kann was Richtig ist und was nicht. Zudem würde sie nach dem Willen der Kinder und nicht ihrem Eigenen handeln. Sie waren jetzt schon traurig ihre Schwiegertochter in Zukunft kaum noch zu sehen und doch freuten sie sich für sie das sie wieder lieben gelernt hat.

**26. Unerwartet**

Mittlerweile waren schon zwei Wochen vergangen. Leyla sah sehr schlecht aus, sie aß kaum was und kümmerte sich nur um ihre Kinder. Der Streit mit Björn steckte ihr auch noch in den Knochen. sie wusste dass er sich nur Sorgen machte aber er sollte doch wissen dass Leyla alt genug war und sich natürlich auch darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte. Leyla konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen mehr als nötig zu essen, sie spielte mit ihren Kindern, tanzte mit ihnen und skypte täglich mit Leeteuk und den anderen. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich, auch Lilli musste sie manchmal ermahnen ordentlich zu essen, denn auch ihre Sehnsucht nach ihrem Appa wurde immer grösser, beide schliefen schlecht und wachten Nachts mehrmals auf. Leyla wusste das es nur noch zwei Wochen dauern würde bis Leeteuk endlich bei ihr wäre, aber jede Nacht spürte sie mehr wie einsam sie doch ohne ihn war. Sie verbrachte jeden Tag mehrere Stunden an Roberts Grab, erzählte von ihren Sorgen und Sehnsüchten. Wie sehr sie Leeteuk vermisste und wie sehr die Kinder ihn schon liebten. Ihre Schwiegereltern hatten dem ganzen zwar wiederwillig zugestimmt, aber nachdem sie gemerkt hatten das die Kinder Leeteuk abgöttisch lieben und auch Leyla endlich wieder glücklich war, hatten sie sich mit ihnen gefreut. Sie hatten auch bereits geplant dass sie im September zu Leylas 30. Geburtstag nach Korea fliegen würden um sie zu besuchen.

Leyla ahnte noch nicht was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie an der Schule ankam um Kiara ab zu holen, denn heute war ihr letzter Tag und sie hatte mit ihrer Klasse noch eine Abschiedsfeier steigen lassen. Alle Lehrer und Schüler waren traurig als sie hörten das Kiara nach Seoul auswandern würde, hatten sie aber gleichzeitig auch mit Fragen bestürmt, wie es denn dort war, was sie dort machen würde, wie die neue Schule war und wer denn der neue Papa wäre. Kiara wurde nicht müde immer wieder von Leeteuk und natürlich von Heechul und Eunhyuk zu erzählen, dass sie auf einem Konzert getanzt hatte und das sie in einer Schule singen und tanzen lernen würde, und natürlich wie lieb und toll ihr neuer Papa und die Onkel waren. Einmal war es sogar soweit gekommen dass Kiara mitten im Unterricht anfing zu weinen, weil sie Leeteuk und Eunhyuk so sehr vermisste. Als sie am Todestag ihres Papas am Grab waren hatte sie ihm von Leeteuk und den anderen erzählt und das immer jemand da war um mit Lilli und ihr zu spielen. Das sie ganz viel unternahmen und immer neue Ideen für Spiele hatten. Und wie sehr sie ihn vermisste und darauf freute nach Korea zu ziehen. Aber auch dass sie ihren Papa ganz doll vermisste und sich wünschte das er vom Himmel aus auf Mama, sie und Lilli aufpassen würde.

Als Leyla an der Schule ankam war sie erstaunt dass der Van von Mirko davor stand, aber sie dachte dass er die beiden auch abholen wollte. Nachdem sie ihren Mondeo geparkt hatte ging sie auf das Auto von Mirko zu. Dieser stieg aus und kam ihr auf halbem Weg entgegen.

Mirko: "Hallo Kleines!"

Ley: "Hallo Mirko, sag mal was machst du denn hier, wolltest du mitkommen die Kiara ab zu holen?"

Mirko: "Naja das auch. aber ich habe eine Überraschung für Dich. Mach mal deine Augen zu und komm mit."

Ley: "Okay was immer du vor hast, bitte beeil dich, ich muss gleich nach oben, die warten auf mich."

Mirko: "Na klar. Komm!"

Damit nahm er Leyla an die Hand und zog sie auf die andere Seite seines Autos. Er stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

Mirko: "So jetzt darfst du deine Augen wieder auf machen."

Gesagt. Getan. Leyla öffnete ihre Augen und konnte nicht glauben was sie dort sah. Bestimmt träumte sie wieder. Sekundenlang starrte sie vor sich hin, bis sie eine Hand an ihrer Wange spürte. Nein das war kein Traum. Hier genau vor ihr standen Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk und Siwon. Mit Tränen in den Augen fiel sie Leeteuk in die Arme und beide küssten sich erst mal zärtlich.

Min: "Hey Noona, wir sind auch da. Willst du uns denn nicht auch begrüßen?"

Ley: "Na klar Minnie. Komm her!"

Damit nahm sie erst mal jeden in den Arm, um ihn zu begrüßen!"

Ley: "Jungsu, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Wie kommt es das ihr zwei Wochen früher als erwartet hier seid!"

Teuk: "Nun ja dein Bruder hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass du nur am weinen bist und kaum noch etwas ist, und da haben wir mit dem Chef gesprochen und sind zwei Wochen früher da. Steve hat uns angeboten dass wir in seiner Wohnung bleiben können und er schläft solange bei seiner Verlobten."

Min: "Noona, wenn wir zuhause sind werde ich dir erst mal was kochen, du bist ja ganz dünn geworden!"

Ley: "Okay Minnie, aber jetzt muss ich erst mal Kiara abholen, ihre Stunde ist gleich vorbei!"

Teuk: "Schatz dürfen wir mitkommen, wir haben sie auch vermisst, und sie wird sich bestimmt freuen wenn wir sie alle abholen!"

Ley: "Das ist eine gute Idee, na dann lasst uns gehen!"

Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg in das Schulgebäude. Leyla ging erst mal alle im Sekretariat anmelden. Dann war es soweit alle standen vor dem Klassenraum von Kiara. Leyla drehte sich zu den Jungs um und sagte.

Ley: "Ich habe eine Idee, ich gehe erst mal alleine rein und dann hole ich euch gleich als Überraschung."

Chul: "Okay, aber lass uns nicht zu lange warten, sonst stürme ich den Klassenraum, ich habe meine beste Freundin nämlich auch sehr vermisst!"

Ley: "Okay Chullie!"

Damit klopfte Leyla an die Tür und betrat den Klassenraum. Die Lehrerin kam auf sie zu und bedankte sich bei ihr für die aktive Mitarbeit im Elternaktiv und wünschte ihr viel Glück für ihr neues Leben.

Ley: "Frau Schmidt wenn sie erlauben habe ich eine Überraschung für Kiara mitgebracht!"

Frau Schmidt: "Natürlich, wir sind sehr gespannt, bitte!"

Leyla ging zurück zur Tür und öffnete diese, kaum war der Kopf von Leeteuk im Türrahmen zu sehen, schrie Kiara los!

Kiara: "Appa, Appa du bist da!"

Sie sprang von ihrem Sitz auf und flog Leeteuk in die Arme. Dieser drückte sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann sah sie Eunhyuk und die anderen. Kaum hatte sie diese erblickt als sie auch schon auf diese zu lief und jeden einzelnen herzlich begrüßte. Jedem sagte sie auf Hangul wie sehr sie ihn vermisste hatte. Ihre Klassenkameraden saßen auf ihren Plätzen und sahen Kiara erstaunt an denn keiner wusste was gerade vor sich ging und warum Kiara in einer fremden Sprache erzählte. Nachdem die Begrüssungsrunde beendet war und Kiara jeden einzelnen gesagt hatte, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte, übernahm Leyla das Wort!

Ley: "Also Frau Schmidt, dies sind Jungsu, Heechul, Hyukjae, Sungmin und Siwon. Jungsu ist mein neuer Freund und neuer Papa von Kiara."

Frau Schmidt: "Achso, dann bedeutet dieses Appa das Kiara da gerade gerufen hat wohl Papa?"

Ley: "Richtig. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben kann Kiara ja ihren Freunden ihre neue Familie vorstellen!"

Frau Schmidt: "Nein natürlich nicht."

Damit stellte sich einer nach dem anderen vor und Kiara übersetzte für die anderen. Als die Neugier aller gestillt war, verabschiedeten sich Kiara und Leyla von allen. Viele Tränen waren im Spiel, aber Leyla und Kiara versprachen sie alle bald besuchen zu kommen.

Draußen angekommen verteilten sie sich auf die Autos. Kiara wollte natürlich bei Mirko und den anderen mitfahren, während Leeteuk und Siwon sich zu Leyla ins Auto setzten, denn nun musste noch Lilli vom Kindergarten abgeholt werden. Dort angekommen beschlossen sie es genauso wie bei Kiara zu machen. Leyla ging vor und die anderen warteten vor der Tür. Leyla begrüßte Frau Meier und informierte sie dass sie eine Überraschung für Lilli dabei hätte. Frau Meier stimmte zu das alle rein kommen durften. Kaum das sie Tür offen war und Lilli das Gesicht von Minni sah, sprang sie auf.

Lil: "Minnie, endlich bist du da. Ich hab dich so dolle vermisst!"

Lilli sprang ihm in die Arme und strahlte wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Dann erblickte sie die anderen.

Lil: "Appa, du bist ja auch da. Hyuki, Cinderella und Siwon. Das ist schön!"

Damit bekamen alle ein Kuss und wurde herzlich gedrückt. Lillis Freunde und ihre Erzieherin wunderten sich warum Lilli in einer fremden Sprache gesprochen hatte.

Frau Meier: "Frau Lau, ich wusste gar nicht das Lilli koreanisch sprechen kann. Was heißt denn Appa, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Ley: "Also Frau Meier, dies sind Jungsu, Heechul, Hyukjae, Sungmin und Siwon. Jungsu ist mein neuer Freund und neuer Papa von Kiara und Lilli! Und Appa, bedeutet Papa! Lilli kann schon sehr gut Hangul sprechen, wenn wir auswandern muss sie sich doch verständigen können!"

Frau Meier: "Okay, da haben sie recht. Ich wünsche ihnen dann viel Glück in ihrem neuen Leben, und bitte kommen sie uns mal besuchen wenn sie wieder in Deutschland sind!"

Ley: "Versprochen, ich denke in einem Jahr werden wir zu Besuch kommen. Mal schauen wie wir das mit dem Urlaub hinbekommen!"

Nachdem sich alle verabschiedet hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Leylas Schwiegereltern. Leyla war so glücklich dass sie die ganze Zeit nur am Strahlen war. Bei den Schwiegereltern angekommen, schienen diese gar nicht überrascht zu sein, dass Leyla nicht alleine war. Aber da sah Leyla auch schon den Grund dafür. Steve und David waren da, sie hatten Beate und Bernd bestimmt schon vorgewarnt. Aber da war noch jemand der ganz und gar nicht glücklich aussah! Björn stand in der Tür und begutachtete einen nach dem anderen, argwöhnisch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen ins Haus zurück. Leeteuk und die anderen stellten sich erst mal Leylas Brüdern und ihren Schwiegereltern vor. Kiara übersetzte alles für sie. Nur Siwon hatte schon eine rege Unterhaltung auf Englisch mit Mirko begonnen. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus, wo schon der Kaffeetisch gedeckt war. Alle saßen am Tisch und unterhielten sich mehr oder weniger gut mit einander. Siwon fiel es durch sein gutes Englisch noch am leichtesten. Da tauchte Björn in der Tür auf und bedeutete Leyla und Leeteuk ihm zu folgen. Leyla, Leeteuk und Björn begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer. Leyla hielt sich an Leeteuk fest, denn sie konnte sich denken was jetzt kam.

Björn: "Leyla ich weiß du bist glücklich und ich sehe auch das er dich liebt, aber denkst du nicht es ist alles noch zu früh, ihr kennt euch doch noch nicht so lange. Was ist wenn dir etwas passiert. Ihr seid dann so weit weg, wie soll ich dir da helfen!"

Ley: "Björn ich weiß dass du dir nur Sorgen machst aber ich weiß was ich tue, du hast doch gesehen wie es mir ging als er nicht da war. Und hast du Siwon gesehen, er wird schon zusammen mit den anderen auf uns aufpassen!"

Björn: "Leyla bitte sag ihm, wenn er dir oder den Mädchen weh tut, dann komme ich nach Korea und dann lernt er mal deutsche Geschwisterliebe kennen!"

Leyla war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihm das wirklich sagen sollte, entschloss sich dann aber es zu tun, denn Björn würde auch eine andere Möglichkeit finden ihm zu drohen. Leeteuk gab Björn durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. Leyla übersetzte noch was Leeteuk antwortete, nämlich dass Björn sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte denn er würde ihnen niemals weh tun.

Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war gingen sie zurück zu den anderen. Siwon bat Leylas Brüder und seine Member doch zusammen einen Spaziergang zu machen.

Natürlich hatte keiner eine Ahnung warum aber die Männer machten sich auf den Weg, während die Frauen sich ans aufräumen machten.

Siwon hatte diese Bitte nicht ohne Hintergedanken geäußert. Leeteuk hatte ihn darum gebeten, denn er wollte Leylas Brüder etwas fragen.

Teuk: "I would like to ask for your approval. I would like to make a proposal for Leyla."

Alle starten Leeteuk an und Mirko lächelte ihn an.

Mirko: "Yes, i like the idea!"

Steve und David gaben auch ihre Zustimmung, nur Björn ließ sich Zeit, aber auch er konnte dem Glück seiner geliebten Schwester nicht im Weg stehen. Nur die Antwort von Leylas Schwiegervater lies noch auf sich warten.

Bernd: "I say Yes, but one condition. Go to the Grave of Robert and ask him too!"

Damit erklärte sich Leeteuk einverstanden, denn er wollte dies nur zu gerne tun. Jetzt konnte er zusammen mit allen den Antrag planen.

Nachdem alle wieder zurück waren machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Steves Wohnung. Leeteuk und die anderen machten sich erst mal ans auspacken, obwohl so wirklich war daran nicht zu denken denn Sungmin und Eunhyuk wurden von Kiara und Lilli belagert. Die kleinen wollten unbedingt genau wissen was die Jungs in den letzten Wochen so alles gemacht hatten und ob sie sie denn auch vermisst hatten. Diese Fragen waren für die Jungs aber nicht schwer zu beantworten.

Jungs: "Natürlich haben wir euch ganz Doll vermisst, darum sind wir ja auch schon früher gekommen."  
Chul: "Kiara ich habe dich ganz besonders vermisst, wir werden morgen einkaufen fahren, hast du Lust!"  
Kiara: "Ja, aber wir müssen erst Appa und Mama fragen. Und alleine dürfen wir bestimmt auch nicht denn ihr kennt euch hier ja nicht aus!"

Chul: "Na dann komm wir fragen mal nach?"  
Kiara: "Appa, Mama dürfen wir morgen shoppen fahren!"  
Ley: "Ja aber nur unter der Bedingung dass ihr alle zusammen bleibt, ich werde Mirko und Steve fragen ob sie euch begleiten damit niemand verloren geht, achja und Chullie keinen Shoppingmarathon, denn das sind meine Brüder nicht gewohnt, und die beiden können ganz schön unangenehm werden wenn sie keine Lust mehr haben."

Chul: "Ja ja ich weiß und darauf achten dass die kleinen sich nicht überanstrengen und genug essen. Ja Umma ich weiß:"

Ley: "Gut, dann habe ich bei deiner Erziehung ja alles richtig gemacht:"

Da mussten erst mal alle lachen, auch Heechul fand die Antwort sehr lustig. Ihm gefiel es das es eine Frau gab die auf seine Sprüche immer die richtige Antwort wusste. Genau aus diesem Grund mochte er sie auch sehr gerne. Naja Kiara war da ein sehr netter Nebeneffekt. Somit war es dann beschlossene Sache, morgen war shoppen angesagt.

Teuk: "Schatz, ich würde morgen gerne den Tag mit dir alleine verbringen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich gerne mit Dir an das Grab deines Mannes gehen, ich möchte ihm die Ehre erweisen und mich natürlich auch vorstellen.!"  
Ley: "Ist in Ordnung Jungsu, das werden wir tun."

Nachdem Leyla mit ihren Brüdern gesprochen hatte und diese zugestimmt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Kaum als sie Kinder in Bett gebracht hatte, klingelte auch schon ihr Handy. Auf dem Display, war zu lesen "Leeteuk".

Leyla war so glücklich, die beiden Sprachen noch lange miteinander, bis Leyla mitten im Gespräch die Augen zufielen.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Leyla erst sehr spät. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute und sah das es schon halb elf war, wollte sie aufspringen, denn schließlich wollten die anderen ja mit den Kleinen weg. Aber dies gelang ihr nicht denn etwas hielt sie fest, als sie sich umdrehte entdeckte sie Leeteuk neben sich, wie war der denn hierhergekommen, oder träumte sie etwa noch. Aus große Augen sah er sie an.

Teuk: "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Keine Angst die anderen sind schon lange weg mit den Kleinen. Deine Schwiegereltern haben gesagt du hättest die letzten Wochen kaum geschlafen darum haben wir dich nicht geweckt. Sie haben mich gebeten nach dir zu sehen und ich konnte nicht wiederstehen dich in den Arm zu nehmen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!"  
Ley: "Doch Jungsu ich glaube es dir, denn mir ging es nicht anders. Komm lass uns aufstehen, ich habe einen riesen Hunger, und außerdem haben wir ja noch was vor. Und danach möchte ich dir meine beste Freundin vorstellen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.!"

Teuk: "Nein ich freue mich schon darauf. Wenn sie deine beste Freundin ist, dann kann sie kein schlechter Mensch sein."

Ley: "Okay Schatz dann lass mich duschen gehen, dann etwas essen und dann fahren wir mit meinem Auto zum Friedhof!"  
Teuk: "Ist in Ordnung, ich gehe dann so lange nach unten und versuche mich mit Bernd zu unterhalten. Übrigens ist er mir sehr sympathisch, er scheint ein lustiger Mensch zu sein.!

Ley: "Ja da hast du recht, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, haben wir gleich am ersten Tag eine Wasserschlacht mit Gartenschlauch auf dem Hof veranstaltet! Aber jetzt geh runter ich komme in 20 min nach!"  
Teuk: "Okay, Ich liebe Dich!"

Auf die Minute genau 20 Minuten später stand Leyla fertig im Wohnzimmer. Zusammen gingen sie zu Leylas Auto und fuhren zum Friedhof.

Nachdem Leyla das Auto geparkt hatte gingen sie zu Roberts Grab. Leyla machte sich daran die kaputten Blumen zu beseitigen und holte dann eine Gießkanne. Diesen Moment nutzte Leeteuk um sich Robert vor zu stellen.

Teuk: "Hallo, ich möchte mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Park Jungsu und ich bin der Freund von Leyla. Du hast eine wundervolle Frau und zwei wunderbare Kinder hinterlassen. Es tut mir Leid das du sie nicht mehr aufwachsen sehen wirst, aber mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich mich gerne in Zukunft um die drei kümmern. Ich Liebe alle drei über alles und verspreche dir bei meiner ehre immer für sie da zu sein. Gib mir bitte ein Zeichen! Vielen Dank!"  
Kaum hatte Leeteuk zu Ende gesprochen als er einen warmen Windhauch auf seiner Haut spürte. Das war für ihn das Zeichen dass er Roberts Einverständnis hatte.

Nachdem beide zusammen das Grab von Robert und Leylas Vater fertig gemacht hatten, wollten sie den Friedhof verlassen, aber auf halbem Weg kam ihnen die ehemalige Nachbarin von Leyla und Robert entgegen.

Nach: "Ach schau mal einer an. Ihr Mann ist gerade mal ein Jahr tot und sie haben schon einen neuen, und dann noch einen Ausländer, schämen sollten sie sich. Und dann noch mit ihm auf den Friedhof zu gehen. PHH! Also wirklich, ihr Mann würde sich im Grab umdrehen wenn er das sehen könnte!"  
Leyla wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als Björn neben ihr auftauchte.

Björn: "Also erstens haben sie nicht das Recht auch nur ein Wort über meinen Schwager zu verlieren, und zweitens geht sie meine Schwester und ihr Liebesleben einen Scheissdreck an. Sie sind doch nur verbittert weil sie keiner mehr will, kein Wunder das ihr Mann sich das Leben genommen hat, mit so einen Drachen wie Ihnen hätte ich dasselbe getan. Sie sollte sich mal Gedanken über ihr Leben machen, vielleicht reden dann auch irgendwann ihre Kinder mit Ihnen und sie lernen ihre Enkelkinder kennen. Auf Nimmer wiedersehen."

Damit nahm er Leyla an die Hand und ging.

Ley: "Björn was machst du denn hier?"  
Björn: "Ich wollte das Grab von Papa machen und dann habe ich gesehen dass ihr da seid, da wollte ich nicht stören!"  
Ley: "Du hättest nicht gestört, aber vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich glaube diesmal wäre mir bei ihr die Hand ausgerutscht. Aber sag mal wie kommt es denn das du Jungsu verteidigt hast?"

Björn: "Ich habe eingesehen dass er dich über alles liebt und dich genauso beschützen wird wie wir. Also habe ich mir gedacht bevor du nicht mehr mit mir redest, versuche ich ihm zu vertrauen. Ich hab dich doch lieb.!"  
Damit nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Auch wenn Leeteuk kaum ein Wort verstand konnte er doch die Zuneigung der beiden erkennen.

Zusammen fuhren sie nach Hause. Sie verbrachten noch eine schönen Nachmittag, bis abends dann die anderen wieder kamen und die kleinen bereits eingeschlafen in ihren Betten lagen. Alle machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause, denn der nächste Tag sollte noch eine große Überraschung für Leyla und die Mädchen bereit halten.

**27. Die Überraschung: Antrag**

Müde und etwas verschlafen wachte Leyla am nächsten Morgen auf und sah um sich. Niemand war zu sehen doch sie vernahm Stimmen. Wie spät es wohl war, dachte sie und ging erst mal ins Bad. Doch kaum dass sie die Türe geöffnet hatte grinste sie als sie die Stimmen ihrer Brüder und Teuki's vernahm. Sie fand es schön das sich alle vertrugen und ging, ohne sich große Gedanken zu machen worüber sie sich unterhielten, ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.

Der weil in der Küche

"Und ihr meint dass es klappt?" "Aber natürlich und wenn ich sie dorthin schleifen muss", kam es vom Björn und Teuki konnte nur noch grinsen. Er selbst war glücklicher den je das alle Brüder und auch die Schwiegereltern dem Antrag zugestimmt hatten. Am meisten hatte er ja Sorgen bezüglich Björn gehabt, doch dieser war nach einem kurzen Streit ziemlich schnell auf seiner Seite gewesen.

Doch nun hieß es erst mal Plan schmieden ohne dass sie etwas davon erfährt und ja nichts anmerken lassen. Das würde sie sonst merken, gaben sie ihm als Rat mit. Er würde es sich zu Herzen nehmen und so tun als sei heute ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag, wo nichts besonderes geplant war. So aus der Sicht von Leyla, doch Leeteuk hatte den Abend vollkommen verplant mit Hilfe der Jungs versteht sich.

Später als Leyla fertig umgezogen und mit guter Laune die Treppe runter kam und die Küche betrat fand sie nur Björn vor der irgendwas notierte. "Morgen Björn" "Oh Morgen Schwesterherz. Dein Schatz ist mit den anderen in der Stadt, irgendwas erledigen", plapperte er auch gleich los und blickte dabei kurz von den Papieren hoch. "Oh und die Kids?" "Die Schlafen wohl noch oder spielen oben, habe sie heute jedenfalls noch nicht gehört." "Dann werde ich mal nach den Beiden sehen", meinte sie kurz darauf auch schon und ging die Treppe wieder nach oben.

Oben im Zimmer angekommen sah sie Beide wie sie noch friedlich schliefen. Sie entschloss sich die zwei schlafen zu lassen, denn wann konnten sie in letzter Zeit mal so richtig ausschlafen? Leyla viel kein Tag ein und schloss kurz darauf leise die Türe.

Den halben Tag über hörte und sah sie nichts von Leeteuk und ihren Brüdern. Komisch fand sie es schon aber wirklich was dabei gedacht, hatte sie sich nicht. Daher verbrachte sie die freie Zeit mit ihren Kindern mit Spielen und einem langen Spaziergang. Am Ende waren Lilli und Kiara zwar müde aber glücklich auch wenn sie ihren "Papa" nicht gesehen hatte.

Es wurde erst unheimlich als ihre Brüder gegen frühen Abend ohne Teuki wieder kamen und sie die Jungs schon fast panisch ansah. "Keine Angst Schwesterherz, er hat nur eine Überraschung für dich und er möchte dass du das hier anziehst", beruhigten sie sie und reichten ihr eine große Einkaufstüte die man schon fast als kleine Schachtel verkaufen könnte. Überrascht legte sie es auf den Wohnzimmertisch und öffnete ihre Überraschung.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht als ein babyblaues Cocktailkleid zum Vorschein kam ( in etwa so . ) und dazu passende weiße Schuhe. Seinen Tick konnte er einfach nicht abstellen. "Und das ist echt von Leeteuk?,fragte sie überrascht worauf die Jungs nur freudig grinsend nickten. "Und nun beeil dich sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu eurer Verabredung", meinte nun Björn nachdem er kurz auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. "Du wusstest es?" "Ähm ja, wie sonst hätte ich dich sonst dazu bringen können ruhig zu bleiben, etwas mit den Kindern zu machen und ihn ja nicht anzurufen." Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort und ging leicht grinsend, mit Kleid, hoch ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.

Eine knappe halbe Stunden spätere saßen Björn und Leyla im Wagen und er fuhr sie zu ihrer Überraschung. Sie konnte ihn ausfragen wie sie wollte, er schwieg wie ein Grab und grinste immer mehr wenn sie wahllose Vermutungen anstellte. Auf einen Antrag kam sie aber, zum Glück, nicht. Pünktlich kurz vor 19 Uhr hielt er vor einem netten Restaurant an und half seiner Schwester noch raus und begleitete sie bis zum Eingang. "So Schwesterherz den Rest überlasse ich Leeteuk. Geh einfach rein und lasse dich überraschen." Sie nickte bloß knapp da ihr die Worte fehlten und betrat das Restaurant.

Nervös blickte sie sich um als ein Kellner auf sie zu kam. "Sind sie Leyla?",fragte er. "Ja die bin ich." "Gut, wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen würden", sprach er und ging voraus zu einer Ecke die sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte.

Kaum das sie Leeteuk auch nur sah lächelte sie freudig und sah somit nicht wie nervös er doch war, da konnte er auch ein weißes Hemd tragen. "Hey Leyla", sagte er freudig und sprang regelrecht auf und begrüßte sie. "Komm setzt dich", sagte er und blieb ganz der Gentleman. "Ich weiß du fragst dich sicher was dass hier alles soll aber ich möchte erst mit dir romantisch Essen bevor ich etwas sagen was ich mich bisher nicht getraut habe", fing er an. "Solange es nichts schlimmes ist oder etwas was mich schockt", antwortete sie ihm leicht nervös. "Ähm nein das denke ich mal nicht."

Während des Essens schwiegen sie sich Beide an, auch wenn Leyla ständig drauf und dran war ihn zu fragen was das alles soll. Doch kaum nachdem die Teller weggeräumt waren räusperte er sich.

"Ich weiß du hattest es nach dem Tod von Robert nicht leicht und vor allem wieder einem Mann so zu vertrauen wie du es bei ihm getan hast. Doch glaube mir ich bin froh dass wir uns damals begegnet sind und sich die Ereignisse so ergeben haben. Zuerst waren wir Fremde aus denen Freunde geworden ist und später haben wir uns ineinander verliebt. Leyla ich weiß wir kennen uns noch nicht so sehr lange und doch weiß ich da du die Richtige bist mit der ich mein Leben verbringen möchte." Er stand von seinem Platz auf holte etwas aus seiner Tasche und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. "Leyla ich möchte dich hiermit fragen, "Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Völlig gerührt von seiner Ansprache kamen ihr die Tränen und sie konnte nur noch leicht nicken.

Ein Kellner der eingeweiht war bat kurz darauf im Restaurant für Ruhe. "Meine Damen und Herren ich darf ihnen hiermit verkünden das ein Mann die Frage der Fragen gestellt hat und sie ja gesagt hat." Applaus durchs ganze Restaurant und Glückwünsche von Leuten die Leyla und Teuki nicht kannten. Alle gratulierten dem neuen Paar und wünschten alles Gute für ihre Zukunft. Doch das Beste fehlte noch, der Ring den er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. Lächelnd blickte er sie an und nahm ihre linke Hand und steckte ihn an. Leyla die noch immer völlig sprachlos war küsste ihn darauf.

Spät am Abend kamen beide Lachend nach Hause und diskutierten über den bald anstehenden Heimflug. Die Koffer mussten noch gepackt werden, man musste sich von allen verabschieden und all das. Leyla konnte Leeteuk nicht mehr hören und brachte ihn mit einem langen Kuss zum Schweigen, ehe sie vor sich ein Räuspern hörte. Ihre Brüder waren noch wach geblieben und auch sie gratulierten dem glücklichen Paar.

Ein paar Tage später hieß es Abschied nehmen und jeder war traurig, sogar Teuki obwohl er ihre Familie kaum kannte. Aber er freute sich umso mehr auf zu Hause und hoffte das die Jungs zu Hause kein Chaos veranstaltet hatten. Wobei er im Moment eh zu glücklich war um aus zurasten und sollten sie doch nicht lieb gewesen sein kannte er seine Leyla. Ungewollt fing sie auch, im Ton von Leeteuk an Kommandos zu geben. Er fand es witzig aber daran sah man auch dass sich wirklich jeder verstand und man sich blind vertrauen konnte.

Am Flughafen angekommen blickten sich die Kleinen nochmal um und winkten ihren Onkels zum Abschied ehe sie gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern zum Einchecken gingen.

**28. Ankommen im neuen Zuhause**

Endlich waren sie gelandet. Eunhyuk und Sungmin hatten Kiara und Lilli auf dem Rücken, da die beiden den ganzen Flug über kaum geschlafen hatten, waren sie kurz vor der Landung vor Müdigkeit umgefallen. Siwon, Heechul, Leeteuk und Leyla machten sich auf den Weg um das Gepäck zu holen. Nachdem sie dieses sicher in ihren Händen hatten, machten sie sich auf zum Ausgang, sie hielten Ausschau, denn Yesung und Ryeowook wollten sie abholen kommen. Nach kurzer suche fanden sie die beiden auch im Getümmel, noch schnell begrüßt und dann auf zum Wagen. Durch den dichten Verkehr dauerte es eine gute Stunde bis sie endlich zuhause angekommen waren. Schnell legten sie die kleinen in Hyukis Bett und dann konnte Leyla erst mal alle anderen begrüßen.

Natürlich waren alle froh wieder zusammen zu sein, es wurde sich erst mal ausgiebig gedrückt und versichert das alles gut gegangen war. Nachdem auch die anderen über die Hochzeit von Leyla und Teuki informiert waren, fing Wooki bereits an zu planen. Es war gar nicht so leicht ihn wieder davon ab zu bekommen, denn schließlich hatten sie beschlossen noch bis nächstes Frühjahr zu warten. Da es schon sehr spät war machten sie sich auf ins Bett. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden, und in ein paar Tagen würden dann auch noch die Möbel und Leylas Auto mit dem Schiff ankommen. Schon jetzt gruselte ihr davor, das erste mal durch Seoul mit ihrem Auto zu fahren denn schließlich war es umgebaut und sie wusste noch nicht was hier erlaubt war und was nicht, außerdem musste sie sich noch eine neue Versicherung suchen und das Auto ummelden, an das Möbel schleppen dachte sie erst gar nicht, aber zum Glück hatte sie ja 15 starke Männer zur Verfügung. Ganz wichtig war aber die Autoschlüssel vor Teuki zu verstecken, denn dieser wollte nur zu gerne mal mit Leylas Auto fahren, aber alle hatten sie davor gewarnt dies nicht zu erlauben, denn Teuki war der schlechteste Fahrer den sie kannten. Sie hatte ihn zwar noch nicht fahren sehen, aber nach den Erzählungen der anderen, wollte sie das auch lieber nicht.

Nachdem erst mal alles verstaut war setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, um zu erzählen wie es denn in Deutschland gelaufen war. Alle waren erstaunt das Teuki, Björn anscheinend überzeugt hatte. Selbst Teuki konnte es noch nicht glauben, dass er diese Hürde genommen hatte. Morgen würden sie noch eine zu bestehen haben. Sie mussten SM über ihre Pläne informieren, aber auch da hatte Leyla noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Sie freute sich auch schon riesig darauf morgen die neue Wohnung zu übernehmen, und dann würde sie sich abwechselnd die Jungs schnappen, um die ersten wichtigen Sachen zu erledigen. Mittlerweile war es zehn Uhr abends.

Ley: "So Jungs, seit mir nicht böse aber ich bin sehr müde, ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Und da ich morgen von den meisten von euch Hilfe brauche, würde ich euch bitten auch langsam ins Bett zu gehen!"

Alle; "Ja Umma."

Chul: "Hey Leyla, wenn ich mich nicht täusche soll ich doch bestimmt morgen mit Dir und den Mädchen die Schuluniformen kaufen fahren, oder?"

Ley: "Richtig. Ich frage gar nicht erst woher du das weißt. Wenn ich eines bei dir gelernt habe ist es nichts zu hinterfragen. Okay Jungs, ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht."

Damit gingen Leyla und Teuki in ihr Zimmer, natürlich hatte Leyla noch nicht daran gedacht zu schlafen, erst mal wollte sie mit Teuki eine Dusche nehmen. Schließlich hatten sie sich die letzten Wochen nicht nähern können. Leeteuk zog Leyla langsam zu sich und fuhr mit der Hand ihren Körper auf und ab. Langsam begann er sie zu küssen, aber der Kuss wurde schnell immer leidenschaftlicher. Bis sich beide nicht mehr zurück halten konnten.

Da beide sehr müde waren und morgen noch einiges zu erledigen hatten machten sie sich direkt nach der Dusche auf ins Bett. Morgen würde ein anstrengender Tag werden.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie um 7:00 Uhr vom Wecker geweckt, beide wunderten sich über die Ruhe im Dorm, war etwa noch niemand wach.

Ley: "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Sag mal findest du nicht auch dass es hier verdächtig ruhig ist?"

Teuk: "Morgen mein Liebling. Ja du hast recht, das hat nie was Gutes zu heißen. Komm lass uns mal nach schauen, was da los ist."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um zu schauen ob denn schon jemand von den anderen wach war. erstaunlicherweise waren schon mehr als die Hälfte der Member in der Küche versammelt, sie schlichen auf Zehenspitzen durch den Dorm.

Teuk: "Guten Morgen, warum schleicht ihr denn hier so rum, wir haben schon gedacht ihr habt was angestellt, weil es hier so ruhig war."

Wook: "Guten Morgen Hyung und Noona. Wir wollten euch noch schlafen lassen und sind deshalb leise gewesen, die Kleinen, Hyukki und Minni schlafen auch noch. wir müssen noch warten bis Heechul - Hyung auf ist. Kiara möchte unbedingt von ihm geweckt werden.

Just in diesem Moment kam ein verschlafener Heechul aus seinem Zimmer.

Leyla: "Heechul, könntest du bitte Kiara und die anderen wecken gehen. Sie möchte nur von dir geweckt werden."

Chul: "Klar, mach ich doch gerne. Muss ich zu Minni und Hyuki auch nett sein?"

Ley: "Ja musst du. Ich brauche euch heute noch alle, und da habe ich keine Lust auf schlecht gelaunte Member!"

Chul: "Okay aber nur weil du es bist. Aber nächstes Mal darf ich!"

Ley: Ja, ja nächstes Mal! Und jetzt geh sie wecken. Wir haben heute noch sehr viel zu tun.!"

Damit war Heechul dann auch schon verschwunden um die Fehlenden zu wecken.

Teuk: "Schatz, sag mal was wollen wir denn heute als erstes erledigen?"

Ley: "Zuerst werden wir zu SM um mit dem Chef zu sprechen, wegen unserer Hochzeit. Je eher wir sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, desto besser. Ich hoffe du bist gewappnet!"

Teuk: "Nicht wirklich, aber zusammen schaffen wir das schon. Ich liebe Dich und dass ist mir am Wichtigsten."

Nach dem Essen machten sich alle zusammen auf den Weg zum SM Entertainment. Kim wartete bereits auf die Jungs, denn er wollte wissen wie ihre Zeit in Deutschland war. Als er dann hörte dass alles ohne Probleme gelaufen sei, war er sehr erleichtert. doch nun kam die Stunde der Wahrheit.

Teuk: "Kim, Leyla und ich müssen Ihnen noch etwas sagen!"

Kim: "Was habt ihr denn angestellt?"

Teuk: "Nun ja, ich habe Leyla gefragt ob sie mich heiraten möchte, und sie hat ja gesagt!"

Kim: "Jungsu, dir ist aber schon klar was das für Probleme geben wird, wenn die Fans das heraus bekommen?"

Ley: "Sicher werden sie nicht begeistert sein, schon alleine weil ich Deutsche bin, aber es soll ja noch bis zum nächsten Frühjahr dauern und es hat auch einen entscheidenden Vorteil das ich Deutsche bin.!"

Kim: "Welchen denn. Ich meine ich freue mich für Euch, aber welchen Vorteil soll es da geben?"

Ley: "Nun ja, ich bin Deutsche, das heißt wenn Teuki und ich heiraten, kann er die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft annehmen, das heißt dann für ihn das er nicht dazu verpflichtet ist nach koreanischem Gesetz in die Armee zu gehen."

Kim und Jungsu sahen sprachlos zu Leyla, denn keiner von beiden hatte je über so eine Möglichkeit nachgedacht. Teuki wusste auch noch nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, denn natürlich wollte er seinem Land dienen, aber eine Ausweichmöglichkeit zu haben war auch nicht schlecht. Allerdings wusste er nicht dass Leyla diesen Vorschlag nur machte um Kim von den beiden zu überzeugen. Leyla wusste genau das Teuki niemals den Dienst verweigern würde.

Kim: "Okay, ihr habt mich. Ihr bekommt die Erlaubnis, aber unter der Bedingung dass die Hochzeit erst im Frühjahr bekannt gegeben wird, dann habt ihr euch eingelebt und wir genug Zeit um alles vorzubereiten."

Teuk: "Gerne, Sir! Ich habe aber noch ein Anliegen! Es ist ja so dass ab nächste Woche Kiara und Lilli zur Schule gehen werden. Wir brauchen noch zwei Bodyguards, die vor der Schule aufpassen. Ich möchte nicht dass den beiden etwas passiert. In der Schule ist die eigene Security vorhanden, aber davor fehlt sie. Denn es wird so sein das wir sie in die Schule bringen und irgendjemand der Band sie dann auch wieder abholen werden.!

Kim: Okay. Ich werde zwei Mann dazu abstellen. Und Teuki, ich weiß dass Leyla die Wohnung neben euch beziehen wird, wenn Du möchtest darfst du mit Ihnen zusammen ziehen, allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung das wir einen Durchbruch machen, dort eine Tür zum abschließen einbauen. So dass du jederzeit zur Band kannst, ohne über den Flur zu laufen!"

Ley: "Das ist eine tolle Idee. So können die anderen immer zu uns, und die Kinder ungesehen zu den Jungs. Ich bin dabei!"

Teuki: "Sie haben meine Verlobte gehört, wie sollte ich da wiedersprechen. Vielen Dank ."

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und machten sich auf zu den anderen, die schon gespannt warteten, was Kim denn wohl gesagt hatte. Alle freuten sich riesig. Es wurde genau geplant wo denn der Durchbruch hin sollte, dann fiel Heechul ein das man kein Zimmer opfern müsse, da die beiden Wohnungen direkt aneinander lagen konnte man diesen im Flur machen. Dadurch entsteht ein riesen langer Flur. Sogleich wurden die Handwerker beauftragt. Genau in diesem Moment klingelte Leylas Handy.

Ley: "Hallo!"

Anrufer: "Hallo, Frau Lau. Ich wollte Ihnen nur Mitteilen das morgen gegen elf Uhr ihre Möbel und ihr Auto eintreffen werden."

Ley: "Super, Vielen Dank wir sehen uns dann morgen. Auf Wiederhören!"

Teuki: "Schatz was ist denn?"

Ley: "Morgen gegen elf kommen unsere Möbel und mein Auto an! Kannst du Kim bitte Bescheid sagen damit alle von den Jungs da sind, um zu helfen."

Teuki: "Klar, mach ich."

Damit sprach er mit Kim und damit stand fest dass alle morgen frei hätten, und zusätzlich hatte Kim noch dafür gesorgt, dass Leyla ihr Auto auf dem Suju Parkplatz abstellen konnte. Mittlerweile hatte teuki sich auch schlau gemacht ob an Leylas Auto irgendwas geändert werden müsse. Zum Glück konnte es bleiben wie es war, sie musste es nur noch ummelden. Aber das war das kleinste Problem. Jetzt mussten sie sich erst mal auf den Weg nach Hause machen um die Jungs darüber zu informieren dass sie morgen Möbel schleppen dürften.

Zuhause angekommen.

Ley: "Jungs! Kommt ihr mal bitte alle ins Wohnzimmer?"

Wook: "Noona, was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert?"

Ley: "Wenn alle hier sind werden wir es euch sagen!"

Keine fünf Minuten später waren alle versammelt.

Ley: "Also Jungs erst die gute Nachricht: Ihr habt morgen alle keine schedule!"

Begeisterter Jubel brach aus!

Teuk: "Und jetzt die weniger gute, ihr müsst dafür morgen Möbel schleppen. Leylas Sachen werden morgen gegen elf ankommen!"

Chul: "Warum müssen wir denn schleppen, können wir nicht jemanden beauftragen?"

Ley: "Weil ihr uns lieb habt, und Chulli, wenn Du hilfst dann wirst du bald ein Einzelzimmer haben, denn Teuki wird ja zu uns ziehen!"

Chul: "okay abgemacht. Ich bin dabei!"

Ley: "Alles klar, ihr könnt dann morgen bis 10 schlafen, ich werde euch dann Frühstück machen. Achja ich brauche noch den Schlüssel für euren Parkplatz!"

Yesung: "Warum, sag nicht du willst mit einem von unseren Autos fahren?"

Ley: "Nein aber morgen kommt mein Auto und ich habe die Erlaubnis es dort zu parken!"

Yesung: "Du hast ein Auto? Was denn für eins?"

Siwon: "Das wirst du morgen sehen!" grinste er vielsagend.

Damit war das Gespräch dann auch beendet. Wooki und Minni machten Abendbrot und gleich danach brachten sie alle zusammen Kiara und Lilli ins Bett, denn morgen würde anstrengend werden. Für alle.

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle sehr aufgeregt, heute würde nicht nur Leylas Sachen kommen, in einer halben Stunde würde auch der Handwerker kommen, um den Durchbruch zu machen, bis zum Abend sollte alles fertig sein.

Pünktlich um 9:00 Uhr klingelte dieser dann auch, als er dann endlich den Durchbruch fertig hatte und den Türrahmen einpassen wollte klingelte es wieder. Endlich Leylas Sachen waren angekommen.

Siwon: "Leyla, deine Sachen sind da! Darf ich Dein Auto in die Garage fahren, bevor Teuki ihn fahren will?"

Ley: "Bitte Siwon, sei vorsichtig, hier hast du den Schlüssel. Aber bevor du ihn runter bringst, kontrolliere bitte ob er unbeschadet hier angekommen ist."

Siwon: "Mach ich Noona, bin gleich wieder da, dann können wir die Möbel in eure Wohnung bringen und alles einrichten."

Ley: "Okay, ich werde schon mal die anderen zusammen trommeln. JUNGS, kommt ihr bitte die Sachen sind angekommen!"

Alle: "Wir kommen!"

Schnell machten sich die Jungs zusammen mit Leyla und den Mädchen daran die Sachen in die Wohnung zu bringen und auch gleich alles an den richtigen Platz zu stellen. Leyla und die Mädchen räumten schon mal die Sachen und Geschirr in die Schränke. Gegen dreizehn Uhr waren dann alle Sachen oben, und auch der Schreiner war mit der Tür fertig. Die Jungs machten sich noch nützlich und verschönerten zusammen mit Kiara und Lilli die Kinderzimmer. Leyla und Teuki waren noch mitten im Aufbau des Bettes. Da kamen Siwon und Sungmin mit einem großen Paket ins Schlafzimmer.

Min: "Leyla wir haben hier noch ein Geschenk für dich."

Ley: "Was habt ihr denn da?"

Min: "Nun ja es war die Idee deiner Brüder!"

Leyla nahm das Geschenk und begann es aus zu packen. als Leyla sah was sie da geschenkt bekommen hatte, liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Es war das letzte Familienfoto, das Leyla mit Robert und den Kindern zeigte. Ihre Brüder hatten es auf Postergröße vergrößern lassen!

Ley: "Teuki, vielen Dank. Bist du denn damit einverstanden wenn wir dieses Bild im Wohnzimmer aufhängen?"

Teuk: "Natürlich mein Schatz. Ich möchte doch dass die kleinen ihren Papa jeden Tag sehen können, und ich erwarte ja auch nicht von dir dass du ihn vergisst. Er wird immer ein Teil von euch sein."

Ley: "Danke! Du weißt dass ich dich liebe! Lass uns weiter machen. Die Mädels müssen bald ins Bett, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag, wir müssen noch die ganzen Sachen für die Schule besorgen. . Wer kommt denn morgen nun eigentlich mit, die Sachen für die Schule zu bringen?"

Teuk: "Morgen, werden nur wir beide mit Hyuki und Minni fahren. Und da wir länger arbeiten müssen, werden Heechul, Siwon und Ryeowook die beiden abholen. Die Bodyguards werden uns morgen früh um 7:00 Uhr abholen, sie werden dann den ganzen Tag vor der Schule bleiben."

Ley: "Okay, dann lasst uns fertig werden!"

Gegen 18:00 Uhr waren sie dann mit allem fertig. Leyla und Teuki machten noch die Taschen der Mädels fertig, während Heechul und Eunhyuk die Kleinen badeten und Wooki die Schuluniformen bügelte. Um neun Uhr abends fielen dann alle müde in ihre Betten, aber alles war geschafft.

**29. Der Unfall!**

Es war früh am Morgen als Leeteuk plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hoch schreckte. Irgendwie hatte er das ungute Gefühl das heute irgendetwas passieren würde. Langsam drehte er sich um und schaute nach Leyla, sie lag immer noch tief schlafend neben ihm. Langsam stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Kiaras Zimmer. Auch diese schlief tief und fest. Nur noch zu Lilli schauen. Diese war allerdings nicht in ihrem Bett, aber noch machte sich Leeteuk deswegen keine Sorgen. Durch die Verbindungstür ging er in den Suju Dorm und schaute in ein Zimmer nach dem anderen alle Member schliefen tief und fest. Wie erwartet lag Lilli mal wieder bei Sungmin im Bett und schlief. Nachdem er sich sicher war das alle fest schliefen, ging er zurück in Leylas Wohnung. In der Küche machte er sich eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich an den Tisch. er wusste dass er jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen konnte.

Einige Minuten später vernahm er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte stand Leyla in der Tür und lächelte ihn an.

Ley: "Schatz, was ist los, worüber machst du dir Gedanken?"

Teuk: "Woher weißt du dass ich mir Gedanken mache?"

Ley: "Du bist wach und liegst nicht neben mir, du hälst deine Tasse in den Händen ohne zu trinken und starrst ins Leere und du bist durch alle Zimmer gelaufen um nach zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Teuk: "Liebling ich habe gedacht du schläfst. Entschuldige wenn ich dich geweckt habe. Ich habe nur so ein seltsames Gefühl das heute noch etwas passieren wird."

Ley: "Schatz ich weiß genau wie du dich fühlst. Ich habe schon seit gestern so ein Gefühl das bald etwas geschehen wird, und ich muss zugeben, dass mir das gar nicht gefällt da ich so ein Gefühl auch vor unserem Unfall hatte!"

Teuk: "Wir müssen einfach heute etwas vorsichtiger sein."

Ley: "Das werden wir und zur Sicherheit werde ich heute mein Auto stehen lassen und mit dem SM Van mitfahren. Wer fährt heute eigentlich?"

Teuk: "Lt. Plan sind heute Sungmin und Eunhyuk dran!"

Ley: "Okay. Dann bin ich ja beruhigt! Komm Schatz wir gehen duschen und dann wird es auch Zeit die anderen zu wecken. "

Teuk: "Machen wir Liebling. Ach ja du brauchst Lilli nicht zu suchen, die ist mal wieder bei Sungmin im Bett."

Ley: "Schatz wir müssen mit ihr reden, sie kann sich nicht immer zu ihm schleichen. Wenn er mal eine Freundin hat dann kann das ganz schön schwierig werden."

Teuk: "Leyla, er hat eine Freundin. Du wirst sie bald kennen lernen, denn sie kommt heute zurück!"

Ley: "Ich wusste gar nicht dass er eine hat. Ich hoffe das gibt keine Schwierigkeiten!"

Teuk: "Er hat sie kennen gelernt als du in Deutschland warst. Wir haben sie auch noch nicht gesehen.! Aber mach dir keine Sorgen das wird schon klappen."

Leyla lies der Gedanke nicht los, dass dies keine gute Nachricht war und Lilli bald weinen würde. Wenn dieses Mädchen lieb war dann konnte Leyla bestimmt dazu kriegen Minni mit ihr zu teilen.

Hoffentlich geht das gut. Nachdem Leyla und Leeteuk geduscht hatten machten sie sich daran einen nach dem anderen zu wecken. Ganz zum Schluss waren Sungmin und Lilli dran. Ryeowook und Leyla begaben sich in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen.

Ley: "Sungmin, du und Hyuki bringen ihr fahrt doch heute, würdet ihr bitte den SM Van nehmen. Ich würde mich wohler fühlen."

Min: "Natürlich Noona, machen wir. Wir holen die beiden auch heute wieder ab. Ich bekomme heute noch Besuch und möchte dir diesen gerne vorstellen."

Ley: "Ich habe schon gehört dass du eine Freundin ist. Ich freue mich schon darauf sie kennen zu lernen. Aber als was willst du mich vorstellen?"

Min: "Wenn das für dich okay ist möchte ich Dich erst mal als unsere Tanztrainerin und Freundin vorstellen. Ich kenne Suna noch nicht so lange und will nicht gleich alles Preis geben."

Ley: "Das ist okay für mich. Wir müssen dann nur noch den Kleinen sagen dass sie Teuki nicht Appa nennen wenn sie da ist. Achja und wir sollten einen Schrank vor die Verbindungstür stellen. sie muss ja auch das nicht wissen."

Min: "Okay Noona!"

Am Nachmittag waren dann alle wieder zurück im Dorm. Die Kleinen hatten ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt und spielten jetzt mit Eunhyuk und Yesung. Als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Kurze Zeit später betrat Sungmin mit einem Mädchen an der Hand den Wohnbereich. Leyla sah verstohlen zu den beiden rüber und wusste auf den ersten Blick dass dieses Mädchen nicht an Sungmin interessiert war. Nachdem Suna alle begrüßt hatte, schaute sie sich um und fragte Sungmin: "Warum sind denn hier Kinder und wer ist diese Frau?"

Min: "Das ist unsere Tanztrainerin Leyla und ihre Töchter Kiara und Lilli. Sie sind sehr gute Freunde von uns und verbringen etwas Zeit mit uns."

Suna: "Und warum muss sie dann ihre Kinder mitbringen? Seit ihr ihre Babysitter!"

Leyla hatte natürlich alles gehört und war sehr gespannt auf seine Antwort. Sungmin drehte sich zu Suna und wollte gerade eine Antwort geben, als sie von draußen einen Schrei und einen gewaltigen Knall hörten. Alle wollten zum Fenster laufen um zu sehen was geschehen war als Kiara aufstand und fragte wer denn die Tür aufgelassen hätte. Sungmin sah sich um sagte er hätte die Tür geschlossen als er Suna rein geholt hatte. Auf einmal schrie Yesung: "Wo ist Lilli? Sie war gerade noch da, ich kann sie nicht finden. "

In diesem Moment war klar warum die Tür offen stand. Leyla und die anderen liefen sofort die Treppe nach unten. Wo war Lilli. Alle dachten nur daran dass ihr nichts passiert sein durfte. Der kleine Sonnenschein. Als Leyla als erste unten ankam bot sich ihr ein Bild das sie nie wieder sehen wollte. Vor ihr auf der Straße lag ihr kleines Baby, Blut um ihren Kopf verteilt und ihr Arm unter ihrem Körper verdreht. Leyla sah nur noch ihr Baby und lief auf sie zu. Leeteuk konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten Lilli zu bewegen. Yesung rief in der Zwischenzeit schon den Krankenwagen. Leyla konnte nur Lilli ansehen und dagegen ankämpfen nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Der Autofahrer der Lilli angefahren hatte stand daneben und entschuldigte sich immer wieder das er das nicht gewollt habe, sie war auf einmal vor seinem Auto. Schon kurze Zeit später traf der Krankenwagen ein und nahm Lilli mit, Leyla und Teuki fuhren mit. Heechul hatte sich rechtzeitig Kiara geschnappt und dafür gesorgt das diese nichts von alle dem gesehen hatte. Nun waren alle auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus denn natürlich wollten alle wissen was mit dem kleinen Sonnenschein war.

Schon kurze Zeit später kamen alle im Krankenhaus an und erkundigten sich wo Lilli hingebracht worden war. Schon als sie den Fahrstuhl verließen konnten sie sehen das Leyla weinend in Leeteuks Armen zusammen gebrochen war. Der Arzt stand vor ihnen und erklärte was sie jetzt mit Lilli machen würden. Leyla war nicht mehr in der Lage zu zuhören denn in diesem Moment versagte ihr Körper und sie brach ohnmächtig in Leeteuks Armen zusammen. Alle waren sehr erschrocken, der Arzt untersuchte sie sofort und wollte sie in ein Zimmer einweisen, was Leeteuk sofort ablehnte. Er wusste genau wenn Leyla in einem Zimmer aufwachen würde, entfernt von Lilli das würde sie nicht verkraften. Schon kurze Zeit später schlug sie wieder die Augen auf.

Ley: "Wo bin ich, was ist mit Lilli, wo ist sie?"

Teuk: "Leyla ganz ruhig sie wird schon untersucht, der Arzt hat gesagt er kommt sofort wenn er weiß was los ist."

Ley: "Okay. Bitte lass sie wieder in Ordnung kommen, ich will sie nicht verlieren."

Min: "Wir doch auch nicht, du weißt doch wie viel uns an den beiden liegt."

Suna: "Sungmin, warum sind wir hier, das geht uns doch gar nichts an. Das ist doch nicht dein Kind, lass uns gehen. Ich will heute noch ein wenig Spaß haben!"

Min: "Suna, ich werde nicht gehen die Kleine ist meine beste Freundin, sie ist nicht mein Kind aber für mich ist die wie eine kleine Schwester."

Suna: "Minni komm schon, ich will nicht hier sein, mir ist diese kleine Gör egal!"

In dem Moment war alles zu spät, denn das hatten alle gehört, und gerade als Leyla aufspringen wollte um Suna an die Gurgel zu gehen, standen Donghae, Eunhyuk und Heechul auf und sahen sie an.

Chul: "Sieh zu das du verschwindest. So redest du nicht über unsere kleine Schwester. Und denk nicht dass ich dir abkaufe, dass du etwas von Sungmin willst. Ich habe genau gesehen auf wen du dein Augenmerk gerichtet hast, aber das kannst du vergessen. Leeteuk würde sich niemals mit einem Dreckstück wie dir einlassen."

Suna: "Woher willst du das denn wissen. Gut ich gebe zu das ich Sungmin nur angemacht habe weil ich an Leeteuk ran wollte aber was gibt dir das Recht, zu bestimmen mit wem er sich einlässt und mit wem nicht.?"

Teuk;: "Jedes Recht der Welt hat er dazu, denn wir sind eine Familie."

Suna: "Achja eine Familie. warum seid ihr denn alle hier wegen diesem dummen Gör, hat die denn keinen Vater der sich darum kümmern kann!"

In diesem Moment war nur noch ein Knall zu hören und eine Wutendbrannte Leyla stand vor Suna mit erhobener Hand. Auf Sunas Wange bildete sich schon ein Handabdruck.

Ley: "Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber der Vater von der Kleinen ist vor über einem Jahr bei einem Autounfall um Leben gekommen. Und nun rate ich dir, sieh zu das du verschwindest, Leeteuk wird dich niemals nehmen, denn das wäre unter seinem Niveau!"

Suna: "Sag mal spinnst du, du bist nur ihre Trainerin, was geht dich das an. Halt dich aus deren Privatleben raus. Du Angestellte." Damit war es vorbei.

Teuk: "Sieh zu das du Land gewinnst und wage es dir nie wieder dich in der Nähe meiner Familie sehen zu lassen, ansonsten wirst du erleben wozu Idols fähig sind. Und wenn Lilli auch nur einen Kratzer zurück behält, dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben, denn ich habe genau mitbekommen wie du sie von sungmin weg geschoben hast als sie zu ihm wollte. Nur aus diesem Grund ist sie raus gelaufen."

Damit drehte sie sich um und war verschwunden. Leeteuk nahm Leyla in den Arm und sagte ihr immer wieder das alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Sungmin stellte sich vor Leyla und verbeugte sich tief.

Min: "Es tut mir leid Noona, ich habe das nicht mitbekommen und ich verspreche dir dass ich nie wieder so ein Mädchen mitbringen werde."

Ley: "Ist schon gut Minni, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, du konntest ja nicht wissen das sie so ist. Wir wollen doch nur dass es Lilli wieder gut geht."

Min: "Ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm!"

Plötzlich brachen die Dämme und einer nach dem anderen fing an zu weinen. Und in diesem Moment kam der Arzt auf die Gruppe zu.

Arzt: "Miss Lau. Wir haben ihre Tochter jetzt untersucht und festgestellt dass sie sich den linken Arm angeknackst hat und sie hatte großes Glück. Sie hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf und eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber Gott sei Dank nicht Lebensbedrohliches. Sie wird aber trotzdem einige Tage hier bleiben müssen."

Ley: "Gott sei Dank. Wann können wir denn zu ihr. Ist sie schon wach."

Arzt: "Sie können sofort zu ihr. Aber bitte immer nur 3 Personen gleichzeitig. Sie fragt übrigens die ganze Zeit nach einem Minni!"

Ley: "Vielen Dank Doktor." Damit verbeugten sich alle und folgten ihm zu Lillis Zimmer. Leeteuk verschwand derweil kurz um Siwon und Kiara eine Mitteilung zu machen, da die beiden ja zuhause geblieben waren!

Vor Lillis Zimmer angekommen, beschlossen sie das Leyla, Leeteuk und Minni die ersten sein würden die rein gingen, die anderen wollten in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu essen besorgen.

Kaum hatten sie das Zimmer betreten als bei Leyla auch schon wieder die Tränen liefen. Sie konnte nicht glauben das ihr Baby dort lag mit einem Verband um den Kopf und einem Tropf am Arm. Wie hatte das nur passieren können. In diesem Moment hätte Suna nicht vor ihr stehen dürfen,. Leyla hätte sie getötet.

Lilli: "Minni. Hast du mich jetzt nicht mehr lieb. Magst du dieses böse Mädchen mehr als mich?"

Genau dies waren die Ersten Worte die aus Lillis Mund kamen, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatten. Sie sah nur zu Sungmin und die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Leyla war am Boden zerstört, denn genau davor hatte sie immer am meisten Angst gehabt.

sungmin ging langsam auf Lilli zu und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte.

Min: "Lilli mein kleiner Engel, es tut mir so leid das sie dich weg geschoben hat. Ich habe es nicht mit bekommen sonst hätte ich mit ihr geschimpft. Natürlich habe ich dich immer noch lieb. Keine Angst du wirst dieses böse Mädchen nie wieder sehen. Appa und ich haben sie weg gescheucht. Aber du musst mir versprechen, nie wieder einfach weg zu laufen. Ich will nicht dass so etwas noch einmal passiert."

Lilli: "Ist versprochen. Bitte seid nicht böse auf mich. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, dieses böse Mädchen hat mich einfach nicht zu dir gelassen und da habe ich gedacht das du mich nicht mehr lieb hast."

Teuk: "Lilli meine kleine Prinzessin, bitte wenn du das nächste Mal nicht weißt was du machen sollst dann komme bitte zu Mama oder mir, wir sind immer für dich da und die anderen auch. Einer ist immer da um euch zu hören. Okay?"

Lil: "Ist okay appa."

Ley: "Mäuschen Mamma hat einen riesen Schreck bekommen. Ein Glück es ist nicht so schlimm. Keine Angst in ein paar Tagen darfst du schon wieder nach Hause!"

Lil: "Muss ich die ganze Zeit alleine hier bleiben?"

Teuk: "Nein mein Engel einer von uns wird immer hier sein. Aber du weist wir müssen auch arbeiten, also können nicht alle hier sein. Nachher kommen Wookie und Siwon noch zu dir. Und heute Nacht bleiben Appa und Mama bei dir."

Lil: Okay Appa!"

Damit war die Sache dann auch schon erledigt. Sie spielten noch den restlichen Tag mit Lilli, bevor dann einer nach dem anderen nach Hause fuhr. auch um Kiara und Chullie zu sagen das alles in Ordnung ist und Lilli bald wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Kiara hatte die ganze Zeit in Chullies schoss gesessen und geweint, weil sie nicht wusste was mit ihrer kleinen Schwester passiert war. sie hatte Angst das sie wieder jemanden verlieren würde den sie liebte. Nachdem die anderen ihr gesagt hatten dass Lilli bald wieder da war, war sie sehr erleichtert, und damit machten sich alle auf ins Bett, denn morgen war wieder Schule und Arbeit angesagt. Kiara würde diese Nacht bei Eunhyuk im Zimmer schlafen.

**30. Der erste Tag in der neuen Schule!**

Morgens ziemlich früh im Dorm

Eine ganze Woche war vergangen und Lilli war endlich wieder zuhause. Noch immer waren alle sehr vorsichtig mit Ihr, denn noch würde sie einige Wochen einen Gips tragen müssen, aber heute war es endlich soweit; die Schule beginnt.

Ein Chaos pur herrschte bereits und das lag nicht an der Tatsache das Lilli und Kiara heute ihren ersten Schultag an ihrer neuen Schule hatte, naja zumindest nicht komplett. Jeder Member war früh aufgestanden um die beiden noch zu sehen und viel Spaß zu wünschen. Leyla ließ sie, da sie in diesem Punkt einfach machtlos war. Stattdessen redete sie freudig mit Leeteuk über die nächsten Tage und diskutierten auch wer wann die Kids abholen würde da es der Wunsch der Band war die Kids abholen zu dürfen und das wollten die Beiden natürlich nicht vergessen.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule wurden die beiden nochmal darüber informiert immer in der Schule zu bleiben bis einer von Ihnen sie abholen würden und sich auf keinen Fall von jemanden ansprechen zu lassen den sie nicht kannten. Ebenfalls wurde Ihnen gesagt das zwei Bodyguards vor der Schule sein würden, zu Ihrer Sicherheit. Kiara und Lilli mussten versprechen noch nichts über die Beziehung zwischen Teuki und Ihrer Mama zu verraten. Wenn man sie fragen würde sollten sie einfach antworten das sie Trainis bei SM seien, und bei Super Junior Konzerten mit tanzen würden. Kiara war ein wenig traurig das sie nicht sagen durfte das Teuki bald ihr Appa seien würde, aber nachdem er ihr erklärt hatte das man alle erst vorsichtig darauf vorbereiten müsse, erklärte sie sich dann einverstanden.

Sie durften aber wohl sagen dass sie mit Super Junior befreundet waren.

Und schon kamen sie vor der Schule an. Mit langen Küsschen und Umarmungen wurde sich von den beiden verabschiedet. Leyla und Teuki gingen natürlich noch mit rein so wie es abgesprochen war. Vor dem Rektor Zimmer angekommen, erwartete sie dieser auch schon.

Rektor: "Guten Morgen zusammen. Oh was ist denn mit Lilli passiert?"

Teuk: "Guten Morgen Rektor. Lilli ist von einem Auto angefahren worden, aber in ein paar Wochen ist alles wieder okay. Sie muss nur beim toben ein wenig vorsichtig sein."

Rektor: " Alles klar, dann werden wir wohl ein besonderes Augenmerk darauf haben müssen. Wir wollen doch dass du bald wieder tanzen kannst, nicht wahr Lilli?"

Lil: "Ja Herr Direktor. Ich habe versprochen nichts an zu stellen. Der Doktor hat gesagt wenn ich ganz vorsichtig bin, verheilt es schneller und ich kann bald wieder tanzen. "

Und damit war das Gespräch auch beendet und der Rektor übernahm die beiden und brachte sie in Ihre Klassen.

Lilli musste ihren neuen Klassenkameraden natürlich erst mal ausführlich schildern warum sie einen Gips hatte.

Der Rektor ging dann weiter mit Kiara um sie in Ihrer Klasse ab zu geben. Sie war natürlich sehr aufgeregt, denn sie wusste ja nicht ob sie mit dem Stoff hinterher kommen würde. Vor dem Klassenraum angekommen verabschiedete sich der Rektor von ihr und schob sie in den Klassenraum.

Etwas schüchtern betritt sie ihre neue Klasse und stellt sich mit ihrem fehlerfreien koreanisch vor. Ihre Lehrerin sowie die Schüler sind verwundert das sie es bereits so gut kann und heißen sie herzlichst Willkommen.

"Wer bist du eigentlich dass vor der Schule Bodyguards stehen?",fragte ein Junge. "Woher weißt du das vor der Schule welche stehen?",stellte sie die Gegenfrage. "Ich hab sie aus dem Fenster gesehen und bevor du hierhergekommen bist, standen noch keine." "Ach so", grinste sie. "Ich bin Trainee bei SM und tanze bei Konzerten von Super Junior mit und weil wir Freunde von Super Junior sind stehen da zwei Bodyguards. Wir werden heute von Ihnen abgeholt." Kaum das sie geendet hatte endete die Pause und die Kinder gingen wieder zurück in ihre Klasse.

Kiara und Lilli hatten viel Spass und fanden auch sehr schnell Freunde. Natürlich fiel Lilli dies gar nicht schwer da sie Akuma ja schon kannte und dieser keine Sekunde von Ihrer Seite wich. Nur Kiara war da etwas zurückhaltender, sie musste immer daran denken das die anderen nur mit ihr befreundet sein wollten, weil sie Trainee bei SM war und mit Super Junior befreundet. Sie wollte nicht ausgenutzt werden. Natürlich fühlte sie sich auch nicht wohl dabei zu schwindeln. Denn Super Junior waren ja eigentlich ihre Familie und Leeteuk ihr Appa.

Plötzlich kam ein Junge auf sie zu und tippte sie an.

Junge: "Hallo Kiara, warum schaust du denn so traurig?"

Kiara: "Hallo, ach nichts, das alles ist nur noch sehr neu für mich und ich vermisse meine Freunde in Deutschland!"

Junge: "Das glaube ich gerne. Mein Name ist übrigens Kyumin. Keine Angst ich werde auf dich achten. Komm mit dann stelle ich dich den anderen vor. Glaub mir du wirst hier bestimmt schnell neue Freunde finden."

Kiara: "Okay. Aber bitte sprich nicht so schnell. Ich kann Hangul noch nicht so gut, ich lerne noch!"

und da fingen beide an zu lachen.

Kiara fühlte sich wohl in Kyumins Nähe, er war sehr aufmerksam, stellte ihr alle einzeln vor und erzählte etwas von Ihnen. Ebenfalls sprach er für sie extra langsam, damit sie auch ja alles verstand.

Als Kyumin ihr alle vorgestellt hatte, kam etwas womit Kiara so schnell noch nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein Mädchen trat aus der Gruppe nach vorne und fragte nach Kiaras Familie. Kiara schluckte um nicht zu weinen und begann dann zu erzählen.

Kiara: "Letztes Jahr hatten meine Eltern einen schweren Autounfall. Mein Papa ist gestorben ud meine Mama lag ganz viele Wochen im Krankenhaus. Als Mama dann wieder nach hause kam, war sie immer ganz traurig weil Papa nicht mehr da war und dann hat sie angefangen zu tanzen. wir wollten unbedingt unsere fröhliche Mama wieder haben und haben dann mit ihr zusammen getanzt. Das hat uns grossen Spass gemacht und Mama wurde auch wieder lustiger. Irgendwann haben wir uns gedacht wir können ja auch mal versuchen zu singen und haben angefangen Leider von Super Junior zu üben. Dann habe ich dieses Jahr eine Reportage über ein Waisenhaus hier in Seoul gesehen und Mama gefragt, ob wir nicht mal hier her fliegen könnten. Mama hat sich gefreut und wir waren hier in urlaub. Dann haben wir auch noch bei Star King mitgemacht und Super Junior kennen gelernt. Ich durfte dann mit meiner Schwester auch was mit ihnen zusammen aufführen und habe in einem Konzert mitgetanzt. Weil unsere Mama gemerkt hat das wir hier glücklich sind hat sie beschlossen das wir hier her ziehen. Und die hat dann auch noch einen Job als Choreografin bei SM bekommen. Und nun sind wir hier.!" beendete Kiara ihre ausführungen.

Das Mädchen mit dem Namen Sayuri schaute Kiara an und sagte: "Ist das nicht schlimm ohne einen Papa?"

Diese Frage war zu viel und Kiara liefen die ersten Tränen über die Wangen. Kyumin sah dies und nahm sie in den Arm.

Kyumin: "Sayuri, bitte stell nicht solche Fragen. Wärst du nicht auch traurig wenn du deinen Papa verlieren würdest? Kiara bitte weine nicht, ich bin mir sicher das dein Papa vom himmel auf dich aufpasst."

Kiara: "Danke Kyu. Ich weiss dass er immer da ist. Ausserdem habe ich ja noch meine Schwester und Mama, und Eunhyuk und die anderen die immer auf mich aufpassen. Und Heechul geht immer mit mir shoppen."

Langsam versiekten die Tränen, aber schon kam die nächste Sache. Schon die ganze Zeit schon hatte ein Mädchen ganz hinten gestanden und Kiara mit bösem Blick angesehen.

Mädchen: "Lügnerin. Du willst dich doch nur wichtig machen. Warum sollten Super Junior und vor allem der schöne Heechul sich ausgerechnet für eine Ausländerin interressieren! Hör auf uns was vor zu machen. PHH!" Kiara trat nach vorne und schaute das Mädchen von oben bis unten an drehte sich um machte einen Schritt nach vorne, dann hielt sie an und wandte sich wieder zu dem Mädchen.

Kiara: "Sunny war Dein Name, richtig. Ehrlich gesagt ist mir egal was du von mir denkst. Wenn du denkst ich will mich wichtig machen, dann bitte, aber nenn mich nie wieder Lügnerin." damit ging sie zusammen mit den anderen zurück in den klassenraum. Es dauerte auch gar nicht mehr lange dann war die Schule vorbei. Alle Kinder machten sich auf den Weg zum Tor, wo sie abgeholt wurden. Sunny stand am Tor und fing Kiara ab.

Sunny: "Was nun ist niemand da um dich abzuholen du Lügnerin?" hämisch grinste sie Kiara an, doch diese hatte gelernt sich nicht auf die Palme bringen zu lassen, gerade als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte hörte sie zwei Stimmen nach ihr rufen.

"Kiara, Kiara hier sind wir!"

Als sie sich suchend umsah, entdeckte sie nicht weit entfernt Eunhyuk und Heechul stehen. Ihr Gesicht fing an zu strahlen und sie lief auf die beiden um sie in die Arme zu nehmen.

Kiara: "Hyuki, Cinderella, schön dass ihr da seit. Fahren wir bitte gleich nach hause, ich muss noch hausaufgaben machen?"

Chul: "Na klar mein Spatz und dann fahren wir noch shoppen. Ich brauche neue Schuhe und du noch ein Kleid."

Kiara: "Cinderella ich brauche kein Kleid aber nach Schuhen für dich können wir schauen."

In diesem moment entdeckte Kiara das Sunny mit offenem Mund da stand und sie beobachtete, aber das war ihr im Moment egal denn sie wollte nur nach hause.

Kiara: "Wir müssen noch Lilli holen, dann können wir nach hause."

Chul: "Die müsste gleich kommen. Teuki-Hyung und Sungmin sind sie holen gegangen!"

Und da kamen die drei auch schon auf sie zu. Kiara drückte ihrem Appa erstmal einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte bei dem Anblick das Lilli sich mal wieder nicht von Minnie trennen konnte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Kyumin und bat die anderen kurz zu warten. Kiara lief zu Kyumin und bat ihn mit zu kommen, da sie ihm jemanden vorstellen wollte. Bei den anderen angekommen.

Kiara: "Kyumin, das sind Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk und Sungmin. Das ist Kyumin, wir sind in einer Klasse und er ist mein Freund." Höfflich verbeugte er sich vor den Jungs, die ihn alle freundlich begrüssten, nur Leeteuk schien ein wenig abweisend. Das wort Freund hatte hn ein wenig erschreckt, seine Prinzessin und ein Junge, da musste er wohl nochmal mit Kiara reden. Nett verabschiedeten sich alle von einander und dann ging es auf nach hause.

Dort angekommen warteten schon alle, denn sie wollten ja wissen wie der erste Schultag gelafen war. Nachdem Kiara und Lilli ausführlich erzählt hatten, wurden hausaufgaben gemacht und dann gngs los zum shoppen.

Zurück im Dorm wollte Leeteuk dann das Gespräch mit Kiara führen, und bat Leyla mit zu kommen.

Teuk: "Prinzessin, wgen diesem Kyumin. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du vorsichtig beíst bei ihm. Ich möchte nicht das er dir weh tut."

Kiara: "Appa, keine Angst ich weiss das du nur angst um mich hast. Mein Papa mochte es auch nicht wenn ich mit Jungs gespielt habe, er war dann immer eifersüchtug." Damit grinste kiara und ging zurück zu den anderen. Leeteuk drehte sich um zu Leyla und sah sie verwundert an, denn mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet und das Leyla lachte wunderte ihn noch mehr.

Teuk: "Schatz warum lachst du denn so? Hab ich mich gerade lächerlich gemacht?"

Ley: "Nein Liebling. Du hast dich gerade wie ein richtger Papa aufgeführt, der seine Tochter vor einem bösen Jungen beschützen wollte. Robert würde dir vor und ganz zustimmen,wenn er jetzt hier wäre. Mach die bitte keine Sorgen, Kiara ist ein sehr schlaues Mädchen, sie wird schon aufpassen. Und wenn nict sind ja immernoch 15 Jungs da um sie zu retten." Damit gab sie Leeteuk einen Kuss und die gingen zu den anderen.

Bald war es auch zeit ins Bett zu gehen, denn morgen war wieder Schule und es würde ein langer Tag werden.


End file.
